Hora de aventura Finn y la Princesa flama
by Mastercold
Summary: Finn tiene 15 años y eventos extraños ocurrirán despues de su cumpleaños
1. El cumpleaños de Finn

**Hora de aventura**

"**EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE FINN"**

_Era otro día en la tierra de ooo todos estaban de fiesta en el dulce reino pues era el cumpleaños número 15 de Finn todos estaban ahí la dulce princesa, el dulce príncipe, Marceline, Marshall lee, cake, jake, Fiona y la princesa flama la cual en los ultimo año se había convertido en novia de finn el único que faltaba era el cumpleañero Finn._

**-** ¿Dónde estará fin?- pregunto fiona a los demas.

-no lo sé pero-le respondió marceline que afinaba su bajo-pero espero que llegue pronto Marshall y yo queremos hacer volar este reino con nuestra música

-¿a qué?-dijo mientras afinaba sulo bajo-oh, sí si si ya lo creo además tengo un regalo sorpresa para el.

_En otro lado de la fiesta se encontraban la dulce princesa y el príncipe terminando el regalo sorpresa de finn_

**-**Espero que le guste esta nueva espada de oro puro-decía la dulce princesa

-Ya creo que así será-comento el príncipe gumball- una vez le regalé una espada de cristal a Fiona y a ella le encanto, y como ella tiene un gran parecido con Finn en muchos sentidos esta espada será el regalo perfecto- enfatizo el dulce príncipe

Y en otro punto del dulce reino estaba cake y jake estaban trabajando para que la princesa no quemara todo el dulce reino

-ay niña no te muevas tanto sino jake no podrá conjurar el hechizo contra magias elementales y no podrás darle el beso de cumpleaños a tu novio picaron ujujujuy.

**-**si princesa no te muevas-decía jake que mantenía un poco de distancia con la princesa flama-no quiero que mi hermanito acabe chicharrón en tus brazos.

**-**oh discúlpenme chicos es que esa flor me hace cosquillas-decía entre risitas-además no creo besar a finn no tengo el valor de darle un beso en la boca aunque seamos novios.

**-**ay vamos solo será un besito y tal vez te quiera corresponder de la misma manera-dijo cake con ojos de ilucion

_Llego la tarde en ooo y finn apareció llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla azul y una camisa de cuadros roja con blanco lo único que no llevaba era su característico gorrito así que tenía al descubierto su gran cabellera rubia la cual tenía un brillo especial con la puesta de sol_

**-**hola a todos-dijo dando una amplia sonrisa

- felicidades hermanito, mi niño ya es todo un hombrecito jejejeje-dijo jake con una voz graciosa

-muchas felicidades finn-dijo fiona que llevaba un a cajita entre sus manos- mira tomo esto no lo abrsa ahorita es una sorpresa

**-**gracias Fiona-decía finn mientras guardaba la enigmantica cajita en su bolsillo.

-hey finn mira, esto va dirigido a ti-dijeron Marshall y marcy

_Entonces se empezaron a oír los bajos de Marshall y Marcy y le interpretaron la canción que habían tocado con el señor de las puertas (que es lo que falta)_

_Al terminar de tocar Marcelina se acerco a fin y le dio un gran abrazo y un beso en la mejilla._

-felicidades finn espero que lo hayas disfrutado-dijo marcy con mucho animo.

**-**gracias marcy, eres mi rockera favorita-dijo finn tierna mente

_Entonces llegaron la dulce princesa y príncipe gumball con una gran espada reluciente enterada en un pastel para colmo de color rosa_

**-**espero que no te moleste el color rosa es que a mí y a gumball se nos paso el color rosa-dijo la dulce princesa un poco apenada

**-** ayy, cara de chicle siempre echando a perder todo-dijo marshall muy grotescamente

-ya cállate Marshall-dijo gumball muy enojado-no tienes respeto por las damas

- ya, ya no peleen chicos no me importa el color del pastel solo sé que lo hicieron con las mejores intenciones con eso me basta-dijo finn para tranquilizarlos

**-** bueno creo ya es hora de bailar con finn no lo creen -dijo ella ruborizada.

-oh si ya es hora.¡el baile real empezara en breve!-anuncio la dulce princesa a todos los presentes

**-**ey esperen donde esta mi novia- dijo finn sin pensar-este quiero decir la princesa flama-estaba ruborizado

_En ese momento se veía un tenue destello que venia acompañado de cake_

**-** tarannn aquí le presento a la princesa flama-dijo en voz alta

_La princesa lucia un su gran vestido de gala de color naranja con encajes rojo intenso tenia al descubierto su espalda al ver a finn esta se ruborizo y su pelo tomo un ligero tono azul eléctrico bajo_

-hola finn, feliz cumpleaños -dijo delicadamente

hola princesa -dijo también ruborizado

_Ellos no se daban cuenta pero se estaban acercando mas y mas hasta que:_

**-**Em, fin-dijo algo inquieta.

**-** ¿si princesa? -Finn no se daba cuenta pero tenía los brazos entrelazados atreves de la princesa cuando se dio cuenta aparto los brazos

**-** oh perdón, perdón lo siento –Dijo avergonzado y ruborizado.

**-** no ,está bien finn me gusta tu calor- y se acerco nuevamente a el dándole un cálido y tierno abrazo.

**-**a ver tortolitos ya pasen al gran salón ya es hora-dijo con voz burlona Marshall que levitaba sobre ellos.


	2. Baile,Regalos y Ojos rojos

Hora de aventura

_Baile, regalos y ojos rojos_

Todos pasaron al gran salón de dulce reino la princesa flama y finn estaban sentados juntos en la mesa de honor con el príncipe gummball y la dulce princesa entonces la dulce princesa dijo;

- ¡Muy bien! le doy a todos los presentes las gracias por haber venido a esta reunión tan especial para celebrar el cumpleaños número 15 de nuestro gran héroe en toda la tierra de Oooo Finn el humano.

En ese momento todos los invitados aplaudieron y se anuncio que era hora del baile; todas las princesas querían bailar con Finn algo que lo abochorno mucho, la princesa bultos quería ser la primera en pasar, a Finn se le complico bailar con ella pues no tenia torso, la dulce princesa bailaba con finn perfectamente al compas de la música,marcelina por ser de la realeza también le tocaba pasar a bailar con finn ella zarandeaba Finn muy bruscamente pues no se acomodaba con el ritmo de la música, al final de bailar con todas las princesas Finn esperaba con ansias bailar con la princesa flama ,cuando llego ese instante finn solamente se dejo llevar por el cálido abrazo que le daba la princesa al momento de bailar, bailaban tan a gusto que la princesa flama volvía a tener su cabello color azul, cuando acabo la música seguían bailando lentamente, estaban tan bien que siquiera lo notaron; en ese momento

-¡hey¡ finn…-le susurro Marshall -tierra llamando finn, cambio.

- uum… ¿qué?-dijo Finn mientras veía a Marshall -¿Qué pasa?

-el baile termino y no han dejado de abrazarse-dijo entre risitas.

Finn dio una mirada rápida a los invitados, todos tenían una sonrisa sutil dibujada en su rostro inclusive Marcelina y la dulce princesa

-¡ou! Finn creo que debemos sentarnos-dijo muy apenada la princesa flama mirando a Finn.

Finn estaba muy apenado para hablar así que solo siguió a la princesa de vuelta su asiento, en ese momento el dulce príncipe se levanto de su asiento.

-¡es hora del gran banquete!-dijo con alegría y fervor

En ese momento las puertas del salón se abrieron de par en par y unos pequeños soldaditos de chocolate llegaron con grandes bandejas de color plata y las asentaron sobre cada una de las mesas de los invitados, en la mesa de Finn sirvieron en gran plato de chocolates, mentas en fin todos los dulces que Finn hubiera podido imaginar.

A la mesa Marshall y a Marcelina fue la única a la que se les sirvieron alimentos de color rojo, manzanas, fresas, cerezas y jugo de tomate. La princesa flama no comía mucho pero finn se atracaba todo lo que encontraba a su paso lo cual la princesa vio con un poco de repugnancia mas sin embargo no dijo nada, Fiona, cake y jake comían a gusto sus helados de chocolate y sus panes de calabaza. Al terminar el banquete Fiona se acerco al dulce príncipe.

-creo que es hora de los presentes para finn-le susurro delicadamente Fiona

Entonces el príncipe les pidió a sus invitados traer los presentes de finn

Los primeros en darle el presente a finn fueron Marshall y Marcelina, Marshall traía una larga caja de color rojo carmesí con un moño azul eléctrico, la cual finn miro con inquietud

-este es un regalo de muy personal Finn -dijo con voz relajada. -Espero que te guste.

Finn abrió la caja rápidamente, cuando la vio no pudo evitar dar un grito de alegría lo que contenía la caja era una bajo de color azul con unos rubíes incrustados en ella en la que se leía el nombre "finn".

-¡oh ¡ gracias Marshall esto es…guau-finn no podía evitar la emoción así que miraba el bajo con ojos atolondrados.

Marcelina en cambio traía una caja pequeñita de color rojo carmesí también

-esto no es muy grande finn pero está hecho con mis mejores deseos-dijo ruborizada

-gracias-finn abrió la pequeña caja y era un CD que se titulaba "la canción de la reina vampiro"-oh de seguro se escucha genial-y puso el disco a un lado de la mesa.

Luego paso jake con una gran caja ancha y larga muy bien decorada con los colores del arcoíris.

-jejeje mira Finn este lo estado guardando desde hace un tiempo-dijo jake con una voz quisquillosa-es de parte de arcoíris y mía jejeje.

Finn abrió la gran caja que era del mismo tamaño que finn cuando la abrió se maravillo

-ay viejo no debiste-la gran caja tenia por dentro un armadura color plata, Finn solo se quedo ahí observando la brillante armadura- gracias viejo.

-jeje si es para cuando sea hora de aventura hermanito-dijo de una manera chistosa.

La siguiente en pasar era la princesa flama llevaba en sus manos llevaba algo que parecía una llama pero era otra cosa

-esto es algo muy especial Finn atesóralo bien es muy importante-anuncio delicadamente

-¿Qué es princesa?-dijo Finn intrigado

-Es un tele transportador de fuego Finn, solo tele transporta a un solo lugar, ese lugar tu se lo puedes programar una sola vez, solo te acercas a él y le pides a donde quieres ir.

Finn estaba sorprendido nunca había escuchado sobre esas cosas pero sabía perfectamente que algún día le haría falta en alguna aventura.

-oh casi lo olvido-dijo la princesa flama haciendo formas con sus manos, entonces de sus manos salió una gran espada de fuego con una empuñadura de rubíes y gemas rojas y naranjas y se la entrego a Finn-este es un obsequio de mi padre el rey del fuego esta era su espada de cuando era joven dice que por ser un héroe poderoso debes tener un arma igual de poderosa-dijo algo molesta al recordar a su padre, el cual era muy molesto e irritante en algunas ocasiones.

-gracias princesa sin duda eres la mejor-mientras le daba un rápido beso en la mejilla

Después de pasar la princesa flama los demás invitados les trajeron varios regalos, tronquitos le regalo un gran bote de manzanas, cake le regalo una nueva mochila de color azul que desde luego le fascino a Finn, su vieja mochila verde ya no podía con todas las armas que cargaba, la princesa bultos le dio un suéter con franjas moradas, Las demás princesas les dejaban sus presentes a finn alrededor suyo ,al final de todo el evento de regalos varios invitados se pusieron a platicar unos con otros, en ese momento finn y la princesa flama pudieron escapar del bullicio de la fiesta a un pequeño balcón del castillo; la noche era fresca y agradable, el viento movía los mechones de Finn y la princesa solamente contemplaba su cálida mirada y esos ojos tan azules que el tenia.

- Alguna vez te he dicho lo hermosa que te vez en la noche princesa-hablo Finn mirando fijamente su cara y su cabello tan rojo.

-No Finn nunca me lo has dicho-ella estaba muy ruborizada ambos se echaron a reír-ay Finn recuerdo la vez conocimos no fue de la manera más grata.

-Ya lo creo-mientras él se acariciaba su mejilla-pero no importa después de casi dos años y aquí estamos.

En ese momento en sus miradas se conectaron y fue inevitable ese momento finn se acerco mas a la princesa y entrelazo sus brazos en ella, ella solo veía a Finn fijamente a su cara y sus caras se acercaron ,el beso fue inevitable Finn y la princesa experimentaban distintas emociones en aquel instante. Pero desde lo lejos sin saberlo alguien los observaba desde los arbustos unos ojos color rojo sangre miraban a finn y a la princesa de una manera fría y aterradora que luego desapareció en las sombras.


	3. El deseo

**HORA DE AVENTURA**

"**EL DESEO"**

-huyy que cosha pasa aquí-pregunto cake que tenia su cola erizada.

-hay hermanito veo que estas ocupado-dijo jake sorprendido señalando a finn y a la princesa flama

Finn estaba muy acalorado tenía toda la cara roja como un tomate además estaba muy enojado, jake lo había visto besarse con la princesa flama la cual se sentía muy apenada algo que finn noto lo cual también incremento su enojo.

-¡JAKE!-le grito finn-¿QUE QUIERES?-

-¡uy! Tranquilo hermanito, cake y yo te estábamos buscando-dijo con una voz chistosa mientras veía la cara roja de finn.

-y como para que me buscan-hablo finn con una voz mas tranquila.

-es hora de partir tu pastel la dulce princesa nos mando a buscarte pero veo que andas ocupado con tu noviecita-comento cake que veía de reojo a la princesa flama que estaba muy sonrojada.

-oh okey en un momento los alcanzamos chicos gracias por decirnos-dijo finn mientras jake y cake se alejaban.

-Sí pero no se tarden tortolos-dijo jake muy chillonamente

-eso fue muy incomodo finn-la princesa flama solo se recargaba en el balcón-debemos ser mas discretos-dijo entre risitas.

-je si lose, entonces vamos nos esperan en el salón-dijo fin mirando a la princesa.

-si vamos-dijo tomando delicadamente la mano de finn quien se sonrojo.

Entraron nuevamente al gran salón todos estaban alrededor de un gran pastel rosa el cual final tenia la nueva espada de finn. Finn veía a jake hablar con todos sus amigos los cuales se partían de la risa, finn creyó que les conto lo que había visto hace un par de minutos lo cual volvió a poner rojo a finn.

-miren quien viene chicos-dijo Marshall muy burlonamente-¡los noviecitos!

-cállate Marshall no es divertido-le dijo marceline muy enojada-es el cumpleaños de finn no lo hagas sentir mal o te sacare los ojos esta bien.

-okey , okey no seas tan agresiva ashh mujeres.

-mira finn este es tu pastel ya te dije perdónanos el color-dijo el príncipe gumball

-no tiene importancia si lo hicieron con todas sus intenciones ya les dije también… y bien como llego hasta ahí arriba-comento finn mirando hacia arriba

-yo te llevo hermanito-jake se estiro lo suficiente para que finn pudiera subir en el-jejeje sube

Finn se subió en jake y llego hasta el final del pastel que media unos 5 metros de altura; en ese momentos todos comenzaron a cantar feliz cumpleaños a finn e inclusive Marshall que era un buen partidario en ese tipo de canciones.

-bien finn pide un deseo-dijo la dulce princesa muy dulcemente

Finn sabia perfectamente que pedir ¡aventuras! Pero no cualquier aventura si no una que lo marcara como un héroe verdadero un héroe de honor ese fue su deseo quien diría que se haría realidad….

-todo está listo mi señor el héroe ha cumplido los años requeridos por usted-dijo un ser con una piel de tez azul con ojos rojos y una voz muy jovial, que estaba de cuclillas ante una estatua de piedra la cual parecía tener unos ojos de color amarillo .

-excelente-le respondió la estatua con una voz gruesa y escalofriante-has hecho un buen trabajo mi vasallo, pronto tendré el poder para salir de mi jaula de piedra que me hicieron esos malditos caballeros de Ooo y de Aaa.

-si mi señor a estado atrapado ya 200 años, si esa alma de ese niño lo revitalizara y podrá tomar control de ambas tierras.

-si mi vasallo recuerda lo que te dije un rayo de luz me dará vida, y el alma de un ser puro me regresara la fuerza-dijo maliciosamente la estatua-me has servido bien ash haz sido un buen vasallo.

-muchas gracias mi señor haría lo que fuera para poderle regresarle al poder al ser más oscuro de todas las tierras, el "litch"; pero como haremos para traer a ese odioso niño hasta aquí el lugar más alejado de todo Ooo.

-Paciencia mi fiel sirviente por lo que me haz contado ese supuesto héroe tiene sus debilidades quiere mucho a sus amigos y eso es algo a lo que podemos sacarle ventaja, mañana me levantare de las cenizas y volverá e reinar todo Ooo y Aaa.

-AY! que ocurrió-dijo finn, el estaba bajo las sabanas de una cama que no era la suya era una cama del dulce reino, había pasado toda la noche ahí, recordó que después de su pastel vino lo mas alocado, Marceline volvió a tocar junto con Marshall, finn bailaba como loco junto a jake y la princesa flama, él príncipe gumball y la dulce princesa bailaban muy pegaditos, Fiona y cake bailaban también alocadamente… y entonces recordó algo mas donde estaba la princesa flama no la veía en su cuarto, finn vio su ropa que se había puesto la noche anterior y junto e ella su ropa que usaba usualmente su gorrito blanco y todos sus regalos que le habían dado la noche anterior, finn se puso su ropa limpia y salio del cuarto no había nadie en el pasillo se fue a el gran comedor y encontró al príncipe gumball

-hey finn vaya fiesta la de anoche, muy loca-comento el príncipe gumball

-je si príncipe muy algebraica-le respondió finn haciendo una cara graciosa-hey y ¿Dónde están todos?

-aaaa todos siguen durmiendo la fiesta termino por ahí de las 4 de la mañana están muy cansados eres el primero que se levanta, Marshall y Marcy se fueron exactamente a las 4 no puedo creer que hayan estado cansados después de lo de anoche.

-y esteeeee a qué hora se fue la princesa flama-dijo finn con una voz dudosa-no la he visto

-ahhh eso je bueno me dijo que se tenía que ir el hechizo de magia elemental se acababa y no quería quemar todo así que se fue por ahí de las dos de la mañana al reino de fuego, no te dijo a ti porque dijo que te veías muy feliz y no quería verte triste cuando ella se fuera además no estabas muy cuerdo que digamos bailabas hasta por encima de la mesa.

-enserio-dijo finn con la cara un poco roja-no recuerdo eso todo esta muy borroso solo recuerdo el pastel y puf hasta ahí.

-ha otra cosa dijo que quería pasear por el bosque contigo y jake hoy en la tarde-dijo mientras tomaba una taza de te.

-am okey gumball gracias por el recado.

-oye no quieres algo de desayunar se te nota una cara de hambre que no puedes con ella.

Gumball tenía razón finn sentía un hambre terrible, una sed descomunal y un dolor de cabeza que le dolía peor que una herida de guerra, comió unos panes sin azúcar y un café sin azúcar para reanimarse; al poco rato llegaron Fiona con toda su rubia cabellera suelta, cake con su cola esponjada, jake con unas ojeras tremendas, y la dulce princesa perfectamente arreglada- todos con pijama

-hey hola finn dormiste bien-le pregunto delicadamente la dulce princesa

-a ¿qué?-dijo finn con un trozo de pan en la boca-oh si si dormi bien, gracias-decía mientras tragaba el pan

-ay hermanito esa fiesta fue de lo mejor nunca me divertí tanto-dijo jake bostezando y viendo al techo.

-si finn tu si sabes como prender el ambiente nunca había visto a alguien bailar de esa forma tan rara-dijo Fiona entre risitas tontas

-sin finn estabas muy prendido parecías demonio-comento cake.

-ay deberás que no me acuerdo de eso parece que ayer estaba muy feliz-decía finn con una cara muy roja.

-a oye finn ya abriste el regalo que te di ayer-pregunto Fiona.

-no no lo he abierto-dijo finn

-pues ábrelo ya, vamos a todos a la torre más alta antes de que nos perdamos el alba dijo Fiona emocionada

-está bien solo déjame ir por el regalo y vamos enseguida okey

Finn corrió hacia su cuarto rápidamente tomo el regalo de Fiona y subió a la torre un lugar poco visitado por la dulce princesa pero que esta vez estaban todos

-jejeje ábrelo finn rápido se va el alba-dijo Fiona a un mas emocionada

-ya voy, ya voy espera-dijo finn un poco molesto

Entonces en la pequeña caja que Fiona le había dado salió una pequeña estela de luz azul transparente que flotaba, finn miraba la pequeña este de luz maravillado igual que los demás, la pequeña estela comenzó a brillar aun mas cuando se puso en el marco de la ventana donde le sol daba unos finos rayos de luz en ese momento la diminuta estela se convirtió en un escudo reluciente en el cual parecía que se movían las nubes en este.

-i bien te gusto mi regalo-dijo Fiona

- o es realmente sensacional Fiona-dijo finn

- si lo sé es un escudo de luz es casi indestructible refleja todas las formas astrales del espacio, también sirve para segar a tus enemigos con la luz del sol es realmente un arma para la defensa y el ataque.

-o gracias Fiona es increíble, se llevara perfecto con mis nuevas armas.

-oye hermanito-dijo jake-que te parece si hoy vamos a probar las nuevas armas en una aventura jejeje.

-no viejo hoy no puedo tengo una cita con la princesa flama y ella quiere que vayamos los dos-dijo mirando a jake

-ayyyyy finn por favor-dijo jake insistente-solo un poquito siiiiiiiiiiiii

-no jake un héroe no puede faltarle a una princesa-dijo con un aire de caballero

-ay está bien bro pero mañana nos iremos una semana de aventura okey

-si, si lo que digas hermano-dijo finn sin hacer caso

En la torre un pequeño caracol observaba a finn con unos ojos rojos y atreves de el ash veía lo que el caracol veía y se lo decía al litch.

-muy bien mi vasallo ahí está la oportunidad que esperábamos-dijo fríamente el litch-rapta al chico y a la chica de fuego tan bien esa niña nos será útil.

-está bien mi señor será como sea tu voluntad-respondió ash

**Chan chan que le pasara a nuestros héroes? Bueno lo sabran en l próximo capitulo gracias por sus reviews son muy importantes para mi y agradesco a todas las personas que lo han leído y haberse tomado el tiempo y la molestia gracias jjijiijij recuerden que siempre será ¡HORA DE AVENTURA!**


	4. Un día en el dulce reino

**hola a todos los lectores disculpen la tardanza entre escuela y fics hay muy poco tiempo aqui les traigo el siguiente capitulo espero que les guste y lamento no poder responder sus reviews es que no me queda tiempo pero les agradezco de todo corazon su apoyo en esto me dan mas motivos para seguir ecribiendo**

**Hora de aventura**

**Un día en el dulce reino**

Era tal vez medio dia, Fiona y el príncipe gumball se encontraban en los prados del castillo.

-en serio te tienes que ir gumball-pregunto Fiona-

-si debo regresar al reino, solo pedí dos días de permiso al consejo de la ciudad-dijo el príncipe gummball algo molesto al recordar al consejo

-ay esta bien, Marshall cake y yo nos quedaremos en ooo unos días mas

-muy bien nos vemos luego se cuidan y ten cuidado con Marshall-esto último que dijo gummball lo dijo con algo de enojo.

-ay por favor gumball, el es un buen chico no ve va a chupar el alma-dijo enojada

-solo es un consejo además está con su prima Marceline es mucho más peligroso-dijo gumball con mas ira

-ay no me hara nada solo estaremos unos días de aventura, no ocurrirá nada-dijo un poco tranquila.

-bueno no está de mas que te lo diga-dijo algo molesto-entonces despídeme de todos en especial de finn.

-okey lo hare, tenga cuidado príncipe.

Entonces gumball monto en su mascota lord monocronicorn y se fue volando a su reino en la tierra de Aaa. En la puerta del dulce reino llegaban dos figuras encapuchadas que tocaron fuertemente los portones del reino.

-abre bonnibel queremos ver a finn-dijo marceline quien tocaba aun mas fuerte.

-si cara de chicle queremos tocar música con finn un rato-grito Marshall-además el calor nos está cocinando vivos ¡abre ya!

En ese momento las grandes puestas del reino se abrieron de par en par y salió el mayor domo mentita a darles la bienvenida.

-oh buenos días-dijo un poco asustado-disculpen la demora todos en el dulce reino siguen dormidos por la fiesta de anoche, la dulce princesa pide que pasen al gran comedor por favor.

Marceline y Marshall siguieron a mentita al gran comedor en el cual las cortinas estaban cerradas por lo que impedía el paso del sol, el salón estaba e iluminado por una luz tenue que salía de una antorcha.

-en un momento vendrán la dulce princesa y finn por favor coman un poco de los alimentos del gran comedor-anuncio mentita

En ese momento mentita se retiro y dejo a Marshall y a Marcy en el gran comedor el cual habían unas jugosas fresas, manzanas y cerezas

-ugh! no puedo creer que tengamos que comer esto a diario-dijo Marshall muy despectivo-a veces creo que debería beber sangre.

-no digas eso Marshall-dijo enfadada marcy-no bebemos sangre eso es muy repugnante y se ve mal-le dijo mientras le daba un codazo en el costado.

-uyy ya sabes que es broma nunca bebería sangre no le haría eso a Fiona-dijo Marshall sin pensar en lo que decía.

-y quien metió a Fiona en esto-dijo marceline maliciosamente

-em…ejem…. No eh…nadie..Quiero decir este-decía Marshall tartamudeando y sonrojado.

-ay no te pongas de ese color Marshall, es evidente que amas a Fiona-dijo mientras chupaba la fresa- muy evidente

-¡no es cierto! -dijo Marshall ruborizado

-ya no lo niegues siempre que estas cerca de Fiona te comportas más estúpido de lo normal

En ese momento se abrieron las puertas del comedor y llegaron la dulce princesa y finn quien traía su nuevo bajo.

-hola chicos veo que quieren que toque un rato con ustedes-comento finn emocionado

-je si quiero ver si marcy te ha enseñado bien a tocar-dijo Marshall mirando a marcy

-jejeje claro que le he enseñado bien-contesto riendo

Marcy le había enseñado a finn a tocar el bajo cuando se reunían a pasar un rato en la casa de Marcy .

(Flashback)

-no finn no se sujeta así el bajo-le gritaba marceline-lo estás haciendo mal.

-Perdon marcy es que este bajo es un hacha no me quiero cortar-respondio finn

-ashh es fácil no lo pegues a tu cuerpo solo sujétalo asi-marcy separaba un poco el bajo y tocaba algunas notas con el-lo vez no es tan difícil

-para ti es fácil decirlo tienes como unos 700 años practicando

-ja solo me tomo unos días aprender, tú llevas en esto como 3 meses y aun no sabes sujetar el bajo.

-ay ya ya voy a aprender si me enseñas tranquilamente.

(fin del flash back)

-muy bien finn comencemos con algo lento okey-le decía merceline

-muy bien los dejo solos chicos debo atender unos asuntos reales-decía la dulce princesa-pero no hagan mucho ruido ¿okey?

-si si lo que digas bonibel-dijo marcy desinteresadamente

-que no me digas bonibel cuando aprenderas-dijo la princesa enfadada

Ella salio del gran comedor y se fue a su habitación.

-Muy bien comencemos-dijo Marshall

Marshall empezó con una canción muy lenta con acordes graves al que finn se unió con un acorde un poco más agudo Y marcy con un acorde grave, juntos sonaban increíble pero a finn en algunas ocasiones desafinaba un poco.

-finn por favor deja de desasinar ya íbamos bien- lo regaño Marshall.

-ay bueno, bueno no soy un experto como ustedes-le respondió finn

-finn acaso no recuerdas como te enseñe tocar-le recalco marceline-mira préstame eso-le dijo marcy quitándole el bajo de sus manos-para empezar esto no esta bien afinado y creo que esto…ugh finn esto esta pegajoso.

-ou perdón marcy es que estaba comiendo un delicioso pan de miel y tenía el bajo en mis manos- contesto finn

-esto es inaceptable ni puedes andar con tu bajo comiendo lo que sea ¡debes ser mas precavido!

Ya habían pasado algunas horas cuando llegaron la dulce princesa, Fiona y cake los cuales traian en unas bandejas unos ricos pastelillos de varios colores azules, rojos, verdes, amarrillos y sobre todo rosas.

-miren chicos lo que traemos-dijo Fiona acercándose a Marshall-estos los hize especialmente para ti.

-emm gracias Fiona-dijo Marshall quien no podía evitar en leve sonrojo.

-hey y ¿donde está el príncipe gumball?-pregunto finn

-oh se tuvo que ir a Aaa no podía estar con nosotros mucho tiempo pero manda saludos en especial a ti finn-dijo Fiona

-ja ese cara de chicle no puede aguantar la aventura-dijo marceline.

-hey no es que no quiera los asuntos reales son muy importantes-le contesto enojada la dulce princesa.

-bueno bueno no peleen chicas mejor disfrutemos de estos dulces pastelillos -dijo cake acercando la bandeja de pastelillos al cara de marceline y la dulce princesa.

-muy bien… dame una rosa cake por favor-dijo la dulce princesa.

-a mi uno rojo cake-dijo marceline

-hey viejo tengo que decirte algo importante-dijo jak

-okey viejo ¿que pasa?-dijo mientras dejaba su bajo en la mesa del comedor y tomaba un pastelillo azul.

-eh no podre acompañarlos en el bosque hoy arcoíris me pidió que la acompañe a ver a sus papas hoy en la tarde y no puedo decirle que no-dujo jake algo apenado

-no te preocupes viejo la princesa flama entenderá, … entonces comamos viejo estebo se ve delicioso.

Finn le dio una gran mordida a su pastelillo, jake se amplió su boca y se puso tres pastelillos que se comió de un bocado. Todos se sentaron en la mesa y comieron muy a gusto; Marshall se sentó al lado de Fiona lo cual hiso que Fiona se sonrojara un poco, Fiona quería a Marshall mas sin embargo no podía era muy tímida, desde que el príncipe gumball la había rechazado Fiona sentía un profundo sentimiento hacia Marshall pero ella no decía nada por temor ha ser rechazada nuevamente. Al terminar de comer su refrigerio finn miro el reloj que marcaba las 4:00 de la tarde no noto que el tiempo paso muy rápido ¡se le hacia tarde para ir con la princesa flama!

-hey chicos me tengo que ir-dijo finn algo deseperado-tengo que ir al bosque

-y como para que vaz al bosque finn-le pregunto marceline

-ammm quede de ver a la princesa flama en el bosque-respondio finn quien tenia las mejjillas rojas

-ooo picaron chamaco me saliste finn-dijo cake-un beso y ya quieres otro.

-si finn eres todo un galán Casanova jajajajajajajaja-se reía Marshall estruendosamente

-hey cuidado de hacer sentir mal a mi hermanito no lo molesten-dijo jake enojado

-hay no les hagas caso jake solo están jugando con finn-le dijo Fiona tranquilamente.

-ou fin antes de que te vayas-le dijo la dulce princesa-toma no se te olvido esto-decia la princesa mientras le entregaba un flor de cristal-recuerda que debes hacer el hechizo de magia elemental a la princesa flama si no te quemas recuerda.

-oh si claro, se me olvidaba-dijo desanimado

A finn esto era lo que más odiaba no podía tocar al princesa cuando el quisiera siempre tenía que usar esta flor que tenia la propiedad de hacer bajar sus fuerzas elementales temporalmente, pero era lo suficiente para poder estar cerca de ella y tocar su delicada piel.

-bien los veo en la noche chicos, traten de no matarse-dijo entre risas y se fue al cuarto en el que durmió la noche pasada y tomo el escudo que Fiona le había dado, pues finn pensó que sería lindo enseñarle la princesa las figuras astrales atreves del escudo, así que se lo calo a la espalda y salió del dulce reino rumbo al bosque… pero alguien lo seguía en el aire iba encapuchado era ash quien miraba a finn detenidamente, preparándose para cazar y tal vez hasta matar…

**jejeje tal vez no sea un capitulo muy interesante he estado un poco distraido ya ya saben examenes pero veran que el proximo sera por mucho muy interesante y recuerden que siempre es hora de aventuraaaaaaaaaaa**


	5. Un paseo por el bosque

**Hola :)**

**Aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo, no ha habido mucha acción lo sé pero les juro por mi honor que en el 6 capitulo será todo será acción bueno por lo mientras disfruten de este capitulo.**

**HORA DE AVENTURA **

**UN PASEO POR EL BOSQUE**

finn había salido del dulce reino hacia el bosque para reunirse con la princesa flama, iba muy apurado se le había echo muy tarde en el camino se la había aparecido un troll de montaña que tenia serio problemas con el aventurero, fin no llevaba ningún arma solo llevaba el escudo astral que le habían regalado la noche pasada, fin no podía vencer al troll así que únicamente podía huir de ahí así que tomo su escudo y pensó en el sol entonces el escudo comenzó a brillar como el sol, así que enfoco su escudo a la cara del troll y este quedo ciego al momento y comenzó a agitar su mazo tratando de golpear a finn pero nuestro héroe ya había escapado de ahí rumbo al bosque .

En el reino de fuego la princesa flama también iba tarde a su cita se había pasado todo el día atendiendo deberes reales, ella había llegado tarde al reino la noche anterior y su padre la había regañado.

-mmmmm… no me agrada que estés tanto tiempo con finn me comienza a fastidiar-le dijo el rey de fuego con ira-tienes demasiados deberes reales como para estar tanto tiempo con ese humano.

-papa no seas así es un gran persona me gusta mucho además lo has llegado estimar mucho inclusive le regalaste tu espada de fuego eso dice mucho-dijo la princesa flama

-si lo sé-respondió más calmado- pero tienes deberes aquí en este reino pronto serás monarca mi sucesora y tienes que cumplir como tal-dijo su padre alzando la voz.

-pero falta mucho para eso papi-dijo la princesa-bueno luego hablamos de esto esta bien tengo que irme a ver a finn al bosque-dijo cortantemente para no comenzar una discusión en la que ninguno ganaría.

-está bien-respondió enojado-solo no vuelvas llegar tarde entendido si no iré hablar con finn muy seriamente-dijo fríamente.

-muy bien papa lo que digas-y se acerco rápidamente a su padre, le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió rápidamente a ver a su amado.

Al llegar al bosque finn no encontró a nadie así que decidió pasar rápidamente a la casa de tronquitos por un sabroso pastel de manzana para él y para la princesa.

-hola finn-dijo tronquitos-¿Qué deseas?

-oh pues no se si podrías regalarme uno de tus deliciosos pasteles de manzanas –pregunto finn

-claro heroeeeee, ven sígueme- respondió tronquitos

Tronquitos le preparo un delicioso pastel crujiente y de muy buen color no tardo mas de 15 minutos.

-ya está listo finn y para quienes no creo que tu solo te lo comas-dijo tronquitos

-es para mi y la princesa flama-dijo sonrojado al ver que tronquitos intentaba contener una carcajada.- bueno pues ya me voy tronquitos cuídate.

Al salir de la casa de tronquitos finn sintió una presencia oscura que lo observaba que lo hizo ver a todo su alrededor pero no encontró nada asi que siguió su camino…pero desde uno de los arboles de tronquitos ash lo observaba detenidamente ,por su mente pasaba imágenes de sangre resbalando por su barbilla solo pensaba en la sangre en lo suave del acarne…pero tenía que contenerse pronto tendría su recompensa.

Cuando finn llego al bosque encontró a la princesa flama, usaba una linda falda de color rojo y una blusa color naranja con unas zapatillas negras era tan linda, ella no se percataba que finn ya estaba ahí ella estaba distraída viendo las nubes, los arboles para eela todo era muy hermoso pues aunque se hubiera hecho novia de finn, el mundo de Ooo era desconocido para ella siempre había vivido en el reino de fuego su padre nunca la había dejado salir por temor a que su hija le pasara algo, pero desde que conoció a finn todo había sido diferente, su padre la había dejado salir del reino más seguido claro con algunas "restricciones", la princesa siempre se que estaba con finn se sentia libre diferente vei todo con otros ojos y ella siempre se la pasaba preguntándole cosas a finn.

**(Flashback)**

Fin y la princesa estaban sentados en un árbol viendo el cielo tan azul de la tarde.

-oye finn ¿como se llaman esa cosas blancas del cielo?-pregunto la princesa sin mirar a finn

-se llaman nubes-le respondió finn algo sorprendido de lo poco que sabia la princesa acerca del mundo

-y ¿Por qué se mueven?-le volvió a preguntar

-por el viento es la que mueve a las nubes por todo Ooo y Aaa-dijo finn

-son muy lindas y graciosas-dijo y continuo diciendo algo deprimida- cuantas cosas que no se de este mundo se me ha privado de tanto…

Ella no pudo continuar su frase finn le tapo su delicada boca con su dedo y le dijo.

-shh tranquila yo te enseñare todo acerca de todas las tierras-le dijo delicadamente-tenemos suficiente tiempo

Ella le acaricio su cabellera rubia lo que hizo que finn se ruborizara y la abrazo por la cintura

-hey! finn y porque esas nubes son negras-dijo algo confundida la princesa-esa no son muy lindas

-son nubes de tormenta estas llevan en su interior…-finn todavía no caía en cuenta pero cuando se fijo-ay tenemos que irnos de aquí pero ya-dijo levantándose alarmando

-pero que pasa finn-le pregunto la princesa intrigada

-jejeje para eso no tengo tiempo de explicarte-le respondió sonrojado

**(Fin del flashback)**

-am hola princesa ¿Cómo estás?-le pregunto finn

La princesa dio un brinco y se comenzó a convertir en su titán de fuego lo que hizo que finn retrocediera por el intenso calor.

-hey hey tranquila so yo finn no te asustes tranquila vas a quemar todo el bosque-dijo finn alarmado

-ay perdón, lo siento, yo no quería…-dijo ella volviendo a su forma original-es que me asustaste ¡no lo vuelvas a hacer!-dijo ella enojada

-no te preocupes –dijo finn para tranquilizarla-mira lo que traigo aquí es para nosotros-y le mostro el pastel que había conseguido.

-oh pastel delicioso-ella se acerco rápidamente a tomar un pedazo… pero se le había olvidado no tenía la flor que la hacía menos "ardiente".

-¡auch! No te acerques tanto-dijo fin retrocediendo aun mas

-uy perdón, se olvidaba ¿tienes la flor?-le pregunto la princesa

- si aquí esta-respondió finn mostrándole la flor de cristal-no te muevas debo decir el hechizo okey

-okey finn –le respondió

Entonces la flor comenzó a emitir un brillo muy hermoso de color naranja que deslumbro a finn en ese momento a la princesa la comenzaron rodear unos pequeños destellos de color blanco y la el destello de la princesa disminuyo, sus llamas disminuyeron, su piel tomo un color ligeramente pálido, su cabello dejo de destellar tanto pero seguía teniendo ese color rojo tan intenso, pero aun podía crear fuego en todo su cuepo.

-bueno creo que ya esta, nos vamos-le dijo finn

-si vamos…pero espera ¿dónde está jake?-le dijo la princesa

-no pudo venir se disculpa por eso, tenía que ir con arcoíris a ver a sus padres-excuso finn

-no importa entiendo, pero mejor más tiempo para nosotros-dijo con felicidad la princesa

-y entonces que quieres hacer-le pregunto finn a la princesa.

-ummmmmmm pues hay una feria aquí no muy lejos de aquí ¿vamos?

-lo que usted diga mi lady-dijo finn en tono burlón-

Y asi se fueron caminando comiendo pastel hasta llegar a una feria muy alegre en los alrededores del bosque de Ooo, el lugar era inmenso había atracciones por montones muchas luces un lugar perfecto lugar para divertirse. Finn y la princesa subieron a un centenar de juegos, la rueda del fortuna, los carritos chocones en los cuales finn no tenia piedad con nadie, también jugaron algunos juegos de habilidad la princesa no podía ganar en ninguno tenía muy mala puntería pero finn le consiguió un premio un gran oso de peluche de color azul. Al salir de la feria iban comiendo algodón de azúcar riéndose de las cosas que habían echo y llegaron al pie de un árbol muy grande en donde se recostaron a ver la puesta de sol .

-finn me divertí mucho esta tarde contigo-le dijo mirándolo fijamente sonrojada

-je yo también-dijo acariciando finn acariciando la cabellera roja de la princesa

Finn sentía el deseo de besar a la princesa pero no sabia como, la otra noche había sido un momento especial pero que había sido diferente que cambiaba este momento no era capaz acaso de darle un beso; en eso sintió un calor en sus labios… era la princesa flama estaba frente a finn dándole un cálido beso, que finn correspondió tomándola de la cintura y acercándola a su cuerpo, se la pasaron así por unos minutos.

-jejeje estas muy sonrojado finn-le dijo la princesa

-es que tu, je …bueno tu… me sorprendiste-le respondió tartamudeando

- abrázame héroe-le dijo la princesa tiernamente para tranquilizar un poco a finn que se vei algo agitado.

Finn tardo un poco en procesar en lo que le había pedido al final termino abrazándola sintió una calma que solo se quedo ahí al poco rato se quedaron dormidos recostados en el prado sin saber que alguien los había observado toda la tarde y todavía seguía ahí listo para atacar.

**Hasta aquí chicos jejeje bueno vuelvo a disculparme por no contestar sus reviews pero para el siguiente capitulo podre,¡ se acabaran los exámenes yupiiiiiiiii!**

**Recuerden que siempre es hora de aventuraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**


	6. la captura

_hola:)_

_disculpen la tardanza hasta hoy tuve tiempo jejejee bien aqui les traigo el siguiente capitulo es algo corto pero creo que los facinara dejen sus reviews ya tengo tiempo de responderlos y dedico este capitulo a Leslie Princess Seddi por haber sido tan buena consejera._

Hora de aventura

La captura

Había frio mucho frio un terrible presentimiento pasaba por su cabeza tenía miedo de perderla dejar de ver sus ojos, tocar su suave piel y probar sus labios dulces finn sentía miedo no lograba despertar estaba en un sueño o más bien una terrible pesadilla peleaba contra mil demonios en un lugar que parecía una cueva, los mounstros llegaba por montones la princesa flama estaba detrás de finn totalmente aterrada los demonios los arrinconaban mas y mas finn no podía con todos, entonces la princesa lo tomo de los brazos  
-finn nunca me dejes-le susurro al oído.

-jamás te dejare sola-respondió finn dejando escapar un sutil sonrisa.

Todo se volvió negro y veían las estrellas fin había logrado despertar, sudaba mucho y estaba helado se volvió rápidamente hacia la princesa flama ella estaba bien dormía tranquila pero finn seguía intranquilo esa presencia lo seguía perturbando así que empezó a inspeccionar los alrededores para asegurarse que no hubiera nadie. Al adentrarse al bosque todo estaba en oscuridad no se oia ni un ruido…pero luego escucho un crujido fin se volteo en todas direcciones pero no vio nada entonces sintió que algo lo tomaba de la cabeza.

-tu vienes conmigo-le dijo ash fríamente elevándose por los aires.

-con que eras tu-le dijo fin zafándose de sus frías manos y cayendo al suelo-¿qué demonios quieres?-le grito fin enojado.

-queremos sus almas-grito ash dando un fuerte carcajada.

-ahora cual es tu problema-le grito finn confundido

Ash no contesto solo se mostro sus afilados colmillos y se abalanzo sobre fin pero este lo esquivo y salió corriendo a buscar a la princesa flama.

Cuando llego a donde estaba la princesa ella ya se había despertado estaba buscando a finn.

-princesa -le grito- tenemos que irnos ahora

-¿qué ocurre finn?-le dijo la princesa pero luego dejo escapar un grito de horror vio como una sombra tiraba a finn en el suelo y este trataba de zafarse.

-SUELTALO-le grito la princesa mientras lanzaba bolas de fuego a ash.

Ash no puedo esquivar la bolas de fuego asi que se quemo y tuvo que soltar a finn y se elevo al cielo,la princesa corrió hacia finn para asegurarse de que estuviera bien .

-finn,finn, ¿estas bien?-le dijo agarrándolo de su cabeza.

-si estoy bien-dijo finn tosiendo-tenemos que irnos

Pero entonces ash tomo de la cintura a la princesa y se empezó a levitar rápidamente.

-ey quita tus sucias manos de ella- le grito finn

-jajaja o que harás no puedes llegar hasta aquí tonto-se burlo ash

-suéltame estúpido acaso no sabes quien soy-le replico la princesa tratando de zafarse

-ja se perfectamente quien eres por eso te necesitamos-le susurro ash de una manera escalofriante.

-SUELTAME-le grito la princesa convirtiéndose en su titán de fuego.

-ah no eso no-le dijo ash lanzándole rápidamente un polvillo sobre su cara y murmurando algo, entonces la princesa volvía a su forma original totalmente dormida.

-que le hiciste-le grito finn totalmente enfurecido-si la dañaste te juro que…

-está dormida no la queremos despertar verdad-dijo maliciosamente acercando sus colmillos a su cuello.

-noooooooo-grito finn totalmente aterrado

-jajaja se nota que la quieres-se burlo ash mientras miraba la cara de la princesa-no te culpo es muy linda.

Finn no soportaba esto entonces en lo que ash se burlaba corrió rápidamente hacia su escudo astrla que esta a pocos metros de el.

-crees que un escudo me podrá detener-le dijo ash

-ja las apariencias engañan ash –entonces el escudo comenzó a brillar intensamente y ash comenzó a gritar pero aun asi no soltaba a la princesa, se quito rápidamente del fulgor del escudo pero finn lo seguía muy cerca, ash no podía acercarse a finn mientras tuviera ese escudo en sus manos asi que tuvo que usar su última alternativa la cual sabia que no seria bien vista por su amo.

-quieres volver a tu princesa ven a la cueva de los caballeros y dale tu alma al lich-dijo ash-de lo contrario a tu princesita no le quedara mucho tiempo, entonces ash desapareció en un parpadeo.

-regresa idiota-dijo finn gritando con ira-no princesa no-finn comenzó a sollozar, pero tenia que calmarse ¿Quién diablos era el lich? ¿por qué quería su alma? Tenía que averiguar asi que fue corriendo hacia el dulce reino.

* * *

En el dulce reino todo estaba en una relativa calma la dulce princesa esta haciendo sus experimentos en su laboratorio, jake esta con los padres de arcoíris tomando un tiempo de calidad con ellos, cake estaba durmiendo cómodamente en la cama que la dulce princesa le había asignado, marceline se había ido a su casa pero Marshall se había quedado con Fiona en el castillo,ellos estaban en los prados del castillo.

-em Marshall ¿que quieres hacer? –le pregunto Fiona para romper el hielo entre ellos

-em no se que quieres hacer tu-respondio tartamudeando

Fiona no lo soportaba mas tenia que decírselo a Marshall tenía que decirle que lo amaba desde que el príncipe gumball la había rechazado por ser "muy joven" Fiona había comenzado a notar que se sentía mejor al lado de Marshall el era muy simpático aunque de vez en cuando era todo u dolor de cabeza siempre peleando con gumball y asustando a todo quien podía pero a aun asi era muy buen chico siempre ayudaba a sus amigos cuando lo necesitaran.

-em Marshall tengo que decirte algo…-Fiona estaba toda colorada

-si Fiona-dijo Marshall viéndola fijamente a los ojos.

Pero en eso momento alguien comenzó a gritar y azotar con fuerza la puerta del reino lo cual llamo la atención de Marshall.

-espera aquí Fiona veré que pasa okey-

-em este si luego te digo sale-le dijo mientras veía a Marshall alejarse levitando.

-abran, dulce princesa ,Fiona alguien abran esto es urgente -gritaba finn que estaba muy agitado

-hey hey tranquilo viejo vas a tirar la puerta -dijo Marshall tranquilamente.

-Marshall, princesa flama ,raptada, ash-le dijo finn muy rápidamente. Como un loco

-a ver a ver-le replico Marshall-habla bien no te entiendo nada

Entonces finn se calmo y le dijo todo lo que había pasado

-finn esto es serio, esto es verdaderamente malo debemos que ir a ver a la dulce princesa ella aclarara tus dudas-le dijo Marshall que estaba totalmente sorprendido por lo que le había, contado.

**jeje bueno espero que les haya gustado aqui les respondo sus rewies**

_anon: gracias por leerelo que bien que te guste hora de aventura y sobre tu pregunta el episodio se llama hot to the touch solo lo han transmitido en estados unidos pero buscalo en la red y lo encontraras_

_raul:gracias me haces seguir adelante espero que te haya gustado_

_kevinkev18:jeje te mata el suspenso verdad gracias por leerlo no te perocupes me actualizare mas seguido_

_Azul:si estoy mejorando gracias por tus consejos me haces ser mejor_

_IUSTAS:gracias por tus felictaciones me gusta que te guste_

_EDUARD:gracias por apoyarme con tus comentarios me dan mas ganas de seguir_

_Peka Beelzeboss :a ti te conozco jeje gracias por haberlo leido_

_marcy:je gracias por haberme echo ver mi error ya lo corregí gracias por tener tiempo de leerlo_

_Leslie Princess Seddie :ati te doy mis mas grandes ovaciones tu eres la que me hisiste ver mis grandes errores gracias muchas gracias por haber tenido la ambilidad de aconsejarme me gustaria que volvieras a comentar alguna capitulo mio sin mas que decir gracias_

_Bloody Mary Fire:si son una linda pareja jeje gracias por leer y me gusto mucho tu historia que hizista jeje_

_bueno nos leemos luego y recuerden que siempre es horaaa de aventuraaaaaaaaaaaa_


	7. ¿El Lich?

**hola chicos:)**

**los saludo aqui les traigo el siguiente cap. es algo corto he estado muy atareado jiji bueno dedico este episodio a kevinkev18 y a zoe minagmi por haberme algado tanto jejej disfruten**

**Hora de aventura **

**¿El lich?**

La princesa estaba en su laboratorio haciendo sus raros experimentos cuando de pronto comenzaron a tocar su puerta

-ya ya voy ¿por que no dejan trabajar?-Dijo enojada pero su cara cambio cuando vio a finn co toda la cara desencajada y a Marshall con una cara muy sorprendida- um que sucede chicos-les pregunto mas tranquila

-princesa ocurrió algo terrible-dijo finn totalmente preocupado

-si princesa esto nos incumbe a todos-dijo un poca mas relajado que finn

-a ver no hablen como idiotas que paso-dijo con ira

Finn le comenzó a narrar todo lo que había pasado en el bosque le hablo acerca de lo que ash le había dicho y sobre un tal lich.

-el lich-dijo la princesa totalmente aterrada-finn esto no es terrible esto es caótico nadie había hablado del lich desde su deceso eso creíamos-dijo mirando a Marshall

-no entiendo no se quién es lich- dijo finn confundido

-veamos es mejor que todos se enteren de esto finn llama a Fiona, cake, jake, arcoí tu ve por marceline esto es importante los veré en la biblioteca-dijo alarmada

-entendido-dijeron al mismo tiempo Marshall y finn

Finn fue por lo que la había dicho la princesa y Marshall se fue volando lo mas rápido que pudo a la casa de marceline para contarle lo ocurrido.

-el lich-dijo marceline sobresaltada casi tirando su bajo al suelo-marshall eso te dijo finn.

-como lo escuchaste marceline si el lich regresa esto desencadenara un terrible mal-dijo muy seriamente algo que no acostumbraba a hacer

-pero cómo es posible que ash este metido en esto digo el es un tarado-dijo marceline con ira

-No lo se pero si esta aliado con el lich ya no es de fiar marcy –dijo Marshall-debemos a ir al dulce reino ya bonnibel nos espera-

-bien vamos-dijo mientras tomaba su hacha-bajo en forma amenazante.

Finn les había contado a Fiona, cake, jake y arcoíris pero tampoco ellos sabían quién era el lich

-no se quien sea el lich pero por lo que veo no es nada bueno-le dijo Fiona a finn

-si hermanito esto esta mal cuando el rey flama se entere de querrá hacer carnitas-le dijo jake preocupado.

-uy esto no me gusta-dijo cake que esta agarrda de la pierna de Fiona

Al llegar todos a la bibeloteca la dulce princesa sostenía un libro muy grande que tenia una apariencia muy vieja.

-bien ya todos estamos aquí-dijo la princesa mas tranquila-muchos desconocerán quien es el lich a excepción de Marshall y marceline-

-ya cara de chicle diles lo que ocurre-le dijo marceline

-a eso voy marceline-le grito la dulce princesa-bien como _muchos sabrán ooo y aaa siempre han sido buenos países uno con otro pero hace unos 200 años aproximadamente existía un terrible ser un demonio sacado de las mas terribles pesadillas este demonio se llamaba el lich nada se le resistía quería acabar con toda la vida en cuanto existiera muchos trataron de hacerle frente pero fue inutil todo que lo enfrentara perdía su alma…_

-espera ósea que ese demonio lleva vivo mas de 200 años y no nos hemos dado cuenta-dijo finn alarmado-

-no exactamente finn me dejas continuar-le dijo tajantemente la princesa mientras miraba a Fiona,cake,jake que estaban muy sorprendidos por el relato-bueno…_después de años de lucha todos le temían oooo y aaa habían caído en el miedo y la desesperación, entonces hubo una esperanza unos extraños caballeros llegaron estos provenían de los barrios bajos de ooo y aaa ellos prometieron destruir al lich para siempre y se proclamaron los caballeros de ooo y de aaa no servían a un reino solo a un causa esta era comandada por el célebre Billy…_

-Billy sabe quién es lich-dijo finn entusiasmado-

-si Billy sabe quien es el es el único de los caballeros que existe en la actualidad los otros dieron sus vidas para atrapar al lich- dijo la dulce princesa-..._estos fueron en busca del lich lo combatieron muchos murieron en el combate los caballeros eran poderos pero el lich lo era aun mas ,al final Billy y los últimos caballeros restantes tuvieron un ultimo combate ellos sabían que no podrían vencer al lich era muy poderoso así que se les ocurrió una forma de tenerlo aprisionado para siempre así que la momento de combatirlo en vez de destruirlo l encerraron el costo fue grande con su propia aura hicieron que esta tomara la forma de la piedra y asi no el lich no pudo moverse y usar su aura de energía oscura y así permanece callado en la cueva de los caballeros para ya no salir._-termino de narrar la princesa mientras cerraba el gran libro-

-espera que es un aura no había escuchado eso antes-dijo finn intrigado

-en serio finn no sabes que es-le dijo Fiona toda desconcertada-es un tipo de energía que rodea tu cuerpo todos tienen una pero es invisible para la mayoría solo algunos pueden ver estas auras-le contesto Fiona

-ya veo dijo finn pero eso no explica porque ash quiere mi alma –dijo finn a la princesa flama

-finn-interrumpió marceline-hay una profecía que dice que el lich regresara a destruir todo pero necesitara 2 cosa para ello un rayo de luz y el alma de un ser puro…..osea tu finn tu tienes el alma más pura que he visto.

Finn se quedo petrificado estaba escuchando bien tenia un alma tan pura como decía marcy ,el sabia que era una buena persona pero tanto.

-marcy acaso puedes ve el aura de las personas-le pregunto bonnibel

-si claro que podemos es una habilidad especial de los vampiros-interrumpió Marshall-el aura de finn es la mas pura mas que la de Fiona o la tuya cara de chicle-se burlo Marshall

-por eso me necesita por eso secuestro a la princesa-dijo finn sobre saltado-pero dijo que nos quería a los dos que significa eso…

-imbécil los quería a los dos-gritaba el lich-ahora el héroe vendrá por nosotros nada lo detendrá-dijo mirando una gran lámpara en la que se hallaba la princesa flama aun dormida

-discúlpeme mi señor el tenia un escudo astral no pude acercarme mas-se defendia ash que estaba muy aterrado.

-mmm tu incompetencia me cuesta mucho-dijo el lich viendo hacia la lámpara-e hora de llamr al reyna helada

Ash se quedó frio la Reyna helada no era de fiar era muy poderosa podía volverse en contra de ellos-señor es prudente

El lich hizo una mueca muy malévola y dijo-no, es necesario


	8. heroes de guerra

**Jeje hola gente espero que no me odien o me quieran matar jejeje si lo se me tarde en hacer el 8 es que con todo el asunto de las vacaciones he estado algo fuera de forma y no he tenido el suficiente tiempo de hacerlos per tengo la idea en mi cabeza solo es cosa de escribirlos pero como dije no he tenido tiempo como sea aquí les traigo el siguiente capi perdón por no responder sus comentarios lo hare en los siguientes capis mientras disfruten este**

**Hora de aventura **

**Historias de guerra**

Todos seguían en la gran biblioteca el ambiente estaba muy tenso la dulce princesa había salido de la biblioteca a informar sobre los últimos acontecimientos al consejo del reino, mientras en la biblioteca todos seguían en la misma interrogante ¿Por qué el lich necesitaba a finn y a la princesa flama? Si solo necesitaba a finn

-mmm oye Marceline de donde conocen al lich-pregunto finn pues quería saber muchas cosas no le cuadraban bien-

-si Marshall dinos de dónde lo conocen-agrego Fiona la cual se veía muy preocupada

Marshall y Marceline dejaron escapar un largo suspiro, lo que ellos sabían podría traumatizar hasta al más valiente héroe de Ooo y Aaa simplemente en recordarlo era como decía Marceline "emocionalmente agotador"

-okey finn te lo diré bajo tu propio riesgo-dijo Marceline algo dudosa mientras se acomodaba en un sillón de la biblioteca- ustedes saben que Marshall y yo somos unos de los seres más viejos en Ooo y Aaa bueno como dijo Bonnie cuando el lich surgió todo era caos la verdad yo no estaba vivía muy cerca de los reinos de Ooo pero de vez en cuando me daba una vuelta por ahí, al igual que Marshall pero el vivía en Aaa pero casi nunca nos veíamos bueno como sea tuve que intervenir todo era una locura el lich expandía sus fronteras con una inclemencia y velocidad que haría dudar temblar a cualquier héroe o rey. Entonces fui a visitar a Marshall como dije el vivía en Aaa donde también se expandía el terror y la destrucción, en el camino vi cosas terribles tantos de rastros de muerte, odio irracional por donde quiere que volteara habían motines, saqueos, robos, asesinatos era como si la nochoesfera hubiera emergido, llegue hasta casa de Marshall el estaba tan afligido como yo y muy preocupado-al decir esto Marshall rodo los ojos y frunció el sueño como diciendo "debiste omitir eso" el no quería parecer muy débil- el igual había notado la gran cantidad de terror y horror que ocurrido en toda Aaa pensamos y acordamos en combatir al lich a costa de nuestra propia vida la verdad fue un pla muy apresurado-dijo Marceline algo decepcionada

Este había dejado a Finn, Fiona, cake y jake muy sorprendidos ¿Marceline la reina vampiro arriesgando la vida por gente que ni conocía?

-pero…marcy por que arriesgaste la vida por gente que ni conocías-dijo finn con algo de duda-digo eso no se te da mucho

Marceline dejo escapar una risa algo forzada –je finn cuando vives tanto como yo a veces piensas en el suicidio además si hubieras estado ahí no era necesario que conocieras a alguien era simplemente la necesidad de ayudar, el lich era imparable provocador de penas, males, vi como la gente moría lentamente a causa de esto, era horrible ver como todos se mataban unos a otros cosa rara pues eso siempre pasaba en la nochoesfera y se me había hecho común pero llevaba mucho tiempo viviendo en Ooo y creo que me volví algo blanda-esto último lo decía con algo de vergüenza pues ella era la reina vampiro debía ser dura y malvada claro que eso nunca se le dio muy bien era muy buna persona-en donde me quede así Marshall y yo nos preparamos para combatirlo yo tome mi hacha-bajo la mejor arma en ese momento según yo el lich no podría rivalizar con ella estaba equivocada…cuando llegamos al lugar donde el lich se refugiaba nos recibieron con una horda de muertos vivientes derrotarles fue sumamente fácil pero cuando el lich comenzó ah hacer su jugada casi morimos, pensé en enviar al lich hacia la nochoesfera con mi bajo pero fue inútil el lich se resistía siempre que abría un portal el lich lo cerraba con su puño, Marshall lo abatía con un hacha que el también tenia pero cada que Marshall lo hacia el lich se volvía de humo era imparable nada se le resistía todavía recuerdo su carcajada malévola pero eso no era lo peor… –esto último lo dijo un poco asustada eso no era fácil de olvidar también Marshall se puso algo inquieto le dolía la cabeza y comenzó a sudar mucho-lo peor era su control mental el tenia esa poderosa habilidad podía manipular nuestras mentes tanto como se le diera la gana era horrible primero se la tomo contra Marshall el lich lo dejo totalmente paralizado se había adentrado en su mente yo trate de ayudarlo per el lich había creado un campo de fuerza alrededor de ellos en eso Marshall comenzó a gritar de una forma tremenda yo seguía tratando de romper la barreras pero era imposible luego Marshall se retorcía de dolor y comenzaba sangrar de la herida que tenía en el cuello al final logre romper la barrera ya estaba demasiado enojada y entonces el lich desvió si mirada hacia mí y dejo caer a Marshall, el estaba muy ensangrentado, totalmente inconsciente y mal herido…-en eso Marshall comenzó a gritar trataba de contenerse pero no podía al haber recordado eso él se salió de control y quedo en un trance muy profundo y empezó a romper a y golpear a todo lo que podía

-ya viejo tranquilízate ¿que te ocurre?-decía Fiona que estaba muy asustada por el comportamiento de Marshall

-viejo reacciona que te paso nos vas a matar a todos…-le gritaba finn pero no logro hablar Marshall se había abalanzado contra finn , jake trataba de quitárselo de encima pero Marshall era muy fuerte-ya viejo suéltame soy finn-dijo forcejeado finn

-ya basta Marshall somos tus amigos maldición despierta-le grito Marceline mientras tomaba a Marshall del cuello-ya Marshall el lich no está aquí despierta-le decía Marceline quien le daba unas fuertes bofetadas

Marshall despertó del trance le dolía la cabeza y dio una rápida mirada a todos los cuales estaban muy asustados nunca habían visto a Marshall de esa forma-perdónenme nunca me había pasado esto-dijo muy tristemente mirando sobretodo a finn-en serio perdón es que recordar eso no es nada cool-dijo para tratar a animar a todos

-no te preocupes bro te entiendo-le dijo Fiona mientras se acercaba Marshall y le daba un caluroso abrazo ella siempre estaría con Marshall en la buenas y en las malas, este abrazo dejo muy sonrojado Marshall podía sentir el agradable calor del cuerpo de Fiona

-am fi todos no están viendo raro-dijo algo avergonzado-

-je cierto ups jejejeje-dijo muy sonrojada Fiona mientras soltaba a Marshall

Después de eso todos se quedaron muy callados pero entonces finn perturbo ese incomodo silencio-y bien que mas paso marcy cuéntanos no chicos-dijo para animar a los demás

-bueno…-continuo Marceline-el lich la tomo contra mí no tuve tiempo de reaccionar así que deje caer mi bajo, estaba indefensa el lich me tomo por el cuello y me azoto contra un muro y comenzó a adentrarse en mi mente eso era horrible me torturo de una forma horrible vi lo que el lich había visto y echo era ,muy tenebroso vio como asesinaba a la gente e incluso niños solo por diversión y mero antojo no le importaba nada solo quería acabar con toda la vida sentí como mi cuerpo se quemaba sentí que mi cabeza iba a explotar pero entonces el lich me soltó alguien había llamado su atención caí al suelo y luego alce la mirada para ver quién nos estaba ayudando solo veía un ser que portaba una armadura muy oxidada llevaba un una mano una espada muy hermosa reluciente y en la otra llevaba una especie de guantelete muy extraño ese ser era Billy él nos salvo la vida-dijo Marceline algo cansada-´pero des pues de esa escena perdí el conocimiento

-wow entonces el legendario Billy les salvo la vida –dijo muy sorprendido finn

-si finn le debemos a Billy nuestras vidas-dijo Marshall algo enojado o tal vez avergonzado-despues de eso despertamos en una cueva donde se encontraban los últimos caballeros entre ellos Billy ellos nos curaron nuestras heridas y nos cuidaron por unos días y nos dijeron que el lich había sido derrotado no se como diablos fue que lo derrotaron-dijo muy exaltado esto último-al parecer ese guantelete que llevaba era un arma muy poderosa pero no sé cómo puedo ayudar eso-

Finn y Fiona se habían quedado totalmente mudos esa historia sobre todo el asunto del lich era muy delicado algo que altero mucho a finn su tan preciada princesa estaba en manos de ese demonio, monstruo ya ni sabia que pensar acerca de lich pero tan solo pensar en que a su princesa le pasara algo era como si le clavaran un espada en el corazón pues era su amor su mayor tesoro ella se había vuelto parte de él.

-pero todavía ay algo que no me queda claro-dijo fiona con mucha duda- ¿Dónde esta esa famosa cueva de los héroes? Al parecer ahí es donde esta el lich-

-en eso si nadie te puede ayudar-dijo una voz que provenía de la puerta de la biblioteca-nadie sabe donde esta esa cueva todos los caballeros se llevaron ese secreto a la tumba pues nadie debía saber donde dormía pues el lich tenía muchos seguidores lo creían un dios a se bastardo-la voz era de la dulce princesa cosa rara que hablara así solo lo hacía cuando estaba muy alterada-

-wow bonibel te vez muy mal-dijo burlándose Marceline-y si ni Marshall ni yo sabemos donde esta esa cueva de los caballeros-dijo desconcertada

-pero se quien sabe-dijo muy asertivo finn-sabemos donde vive Billy es amigo y el es ultimo caballero de seguro nos dirá y quizás nos ayude-djio muy emocionado al fin algo en el día había sido una buena noticia-

-no tan de prisa viejo ya es muy tarde y no es seguro de que vayas solo con esta situación-le dijo jake- es mejor que esperamos para mañana

-pero viejo no puedo dejar esto asi la princesa flama esta con ese maldito y no sé hasta que cosas este haciendo con ella-dijo muy preocupado no dejaría a su princesa a su suerte-viejo tenemos que ir

-no finn es peligroso será mejor ir mañana esto no se ve bien-dijo la dulce princesa-mañana nos movilizaremos para salvar a la princesa okey ahorita no es el momento, mas optimo para perder la cabeza-dijo tajantemente

Finn no estaba en si se quedo muy sorprendió al ver que Marceline, Marshall, cake y jake asentían con lo que decía la princesa menos Fiona que se veía algo sospechosa, pero al final finn también asintió

-okey princesa lo que digas lo veremos mañana-dijo algo desinteresado mientras daba un gran bostezo-bueno es hora de dormir no lo creen

-mmm okey finn lo que digas-dijo dudado Marshall también Marceline veía a finn con algo de dudad no era del tipo que se quedaba callado cuando se lo decía pero aun así le creyó ese fue un error finn había cruzado los dedos.


	9. el heroe de antaño

**Hora de aventura**

**El héroe de antaño **

Todos dormían tan tranquilamente Marceline y Marshall se habían sido invitados a dormir en el dulce reino se quedaron a regañadientes de Fiona, ellos no soportaban la presencia de la dulce princesa era muy presumida pero se quedaron por la situación de finn la verdad era muy traumático y el era buen amigo y lo debían apoyar, jake y cake dormían tan tranquilamente en los cajones de los dormitorios, pero finn no era el caso no se había dormido ya era muy tarde y espero a que todos se hubieran dormido para hacer su jugada, le había planeado en fugarse del castillo necesitaba saber rápido donde estaba la cueva de los héroes debía ver a Billy después de un rato todo el reino dormía era momento de actuar finn se calzo su botas negras se pueso su gorrito blanco y se puso ah andar esta vez se iría más preparado llevaba su espada de sangre de demonio y su escudo astral tenia pensado en montar en viernes(el águila gigante de la dulce princesa) el ave no era muy lista por eso opto por secuestrarla ese no era el estilo de finn pero debía hacerlo no dejaría a su princesa sola pensaba finn recorrió con mucho sigilo el castillo hasta llegar al lugar donde estaba viernes era una jaula gigante en donde se podía ver a viernes que dormía pero en eso alguien le toco la espalda y dejo totalmente frio a finn

-que demonios tenias pensado hacer idiota-dijo muy enfadada Fiona estaba totalmente enojada-

-em… este…ejem-decia tartamudeando finn la mirada acusadora de Fiona era muy convincente-tu harías lo mismo si Marshall estuviera en peligro verdad-le dijo finn con todo su valor el ya había notado lo que Fiona se traía con Marshall

-que dijiste quién diablos te dijo que …-dijo enojada mientras apuntaba a finn con la espada de cristal

-ay por favor fi no se necesita ser un genio para saber el jueguito que te traes con Marshall-dijo firmemente finn esa era la oportunidad de volteársela a Fiona-lo amas se nota en todos los sentidos ya díselo de una buena vez.

Finn había dado en el clavo Fiona no supo que decir era verdad amaba a Marshall no lo podía negar era alguien muy especial era mas que una amigo era mucho mas ella en sus ratos libres se la pasaba pensado en el pensando en cómo seria sentir el rose de los labios rojos de Marshall contra los suyos como será sentir sus manos acariciándole la cara todo era mágico al estar con Marshall -si y que me gusta ya okey pero no es motivo para arriesgar tu pellejo a lo tonto-dijo Fiona

-pero no puedo dejarlo así fi comprende no dejare que ella muera sola debo encontrarla la amo no se qué haría sin ella-dijo finn al que se le humedecían los ojos los cuales Fiona capto de inmediato vio y casi sintió la amargura de finn vio su doloe por la princesa-ay okey finn ve-dijo bajando du espada esto le dio un respiro a finn-pero yo voy contigo no te dejaré solo okey

Esto no incomodo a finn es mas era mejor así podrían salir de una mala situación más rápidamente bueno eso creían, después de eso montaron en viernes el ave se asunto e emitió un gran alarido pero no despertó a nadie.

-ya linda solo vamos a dar un paseo finn y yo sale-decía Fiona mientras acariciaba el suave plumaje de viernes el ave respondió amigablemente y alzo le vuelo la noche era fresca y muy clara la luna iluminaba todo desde los prados del reino hasta los lagos del bosque era muy hermoso, finn iba en la parte trasera de viernes dándolo indicaciones a Fiona para llegar a casa de Billy y Fiona iba conduciendo a viernes. Finn solo podía pensar en su princesa miraba al cielo y caía en una tristeza profunda por su culpa Ash había secuestrado a la princesa flama solo podía recordar es escena que llenaba de rabia, ira y odia esa escena en la que ash acercaba sus colmillos al cuello de la princesa y como su aliento tocaba la linda cara de la princesa Ash era todo un pervertido y esto incrementaba el enojo de finn

-es por ahí en ese barranco-dijo finn señalando un lugar muy oscuro en el suelo-ahí vive Billy

-okey finn no hay problema-decía Fiona mientras caía en picada algo que asusto finn-

-oye esta loca casi nos matamos-grito finn que estaba muy asustado

-Ja llorón no aguantas la aventura y querías venir solo-de burlo finn algo que les dio risa

-okey okey a lo que venimos ahí vive Billy-dijo finn para centrarse en el asunto; en lo que caminaban hacia la puerta finn oyó como el Fiona pisaba algo y después el murmullo del viento-fi quítate de ahí-grito abalanzándose en frente de Fiona con su escudo astral

-pero que diablos…-dijo confundida Fiona pero eso lo retiro cuando vio que tenia clavado el escudo-¡joder!

El escudo tenía unas casi invisibles agujas de acero eran muy delgadas pero letales Fiona hubiera muerto finn las vio gracias al reflejo de la luna-como diablos paso esto Billy no deja trampas a las afueras de la casa-en ese momento se abrieron de par en par la puertas de la casa de Billy y una sombra salto sobre finn

-quien te envió-gritaba la sombra que tenia una espada en el cuello de finn pero la sombra retrocedió y al parecer era Billy-¿Qué haces aquí finn? Es muy tarde deberías estar en casa-dijo mirando los ojos aterrados de finn y luego alzo la vista y vio a Fiona que por muy raro que parezca estaba realmente aterrado cosa que nunca le había sucedido-creo que les metí un buen susto chicos me disculpo por la trampas últimamente las cosas han estado raras por aquí-dijo algo desconfiado-y quien es ella finn no la conozco-dijo mirando a Fiona

-oh ella es Fiona la humana ella viene del país de Aaa esta aquí por que ayer cumplí años y por cierto no fuiste por que-le reclamo finn

-discúlpame finn es que ayer tuve una misión muy importante en el reino de hiello y no puede ir pero no creo que el motivo de tu visita de sea esa ¿verdad?-dijo alzando una ceja

-claro que no venimos por algo muy delicado y te incumbe demasiado no Fiona-dijo finn

-cierto esto podría se lo peor que allá pasado en siglos-dijo Fiona que ya estaba mas tranquila con todo lo que había pasado al parecer Billy había estado muy tenso algo que intrigo a Fiona para ella Billy ya sabia algo

-muy bien pero pasen pasen les invito un tarro de cerveza-dijo muy tranquilamente Billy para el finn ya parecía un adulto y mas Fiona que estaba un poco más alta

-je no gracias no bebo solo soy una niña-dijo algo apenada Fiona

-yo no tomo Billy cuantos años crees que tengo-se reía finn; después de esto pasaron a la acogedora casa de Billy la cual esa algo arcaica habían cientos de detalles muy ornamentados todos los muebles y sobre todo los candelabros y las armas ni se diga en las paredes habían cientos colgadas algo que hizo babear a Fiona pero no a finn que ya conocía la casa de Billy.

-wow tienes muchas armas Billy-dijo sorprendida Fiona-

-gracias me las he ganado con crese vaya que si-dijo Billy recordando tantas batallas que había librado-y bien…-dijo sentándose en un gran sillón de color verde-…que de lo que quieren hablar-

En ese momento finn y Fiona pusieron una cara muy sería algo que dejo algo ansioso a Billy luego finn comenzó a hablar sobre todo la situación de la princesa flama, de el lich, de cómo había sido capturada de quien la había capturado también le hablaron que ya sabían que el había detenido el avance insensible del lich y de cómo Marceline y Marshall habían combatido al lich y sobre todo sobre la profecía de que el lich necesitaría el alma de un ser puro para dejar su prisión de piedra que era su propia aura todo esto dejo en shock a Billy sus pensamientos estaba volando a mil por hora el lich quería regresar no podía permitirlo el lo había encerrado, pero en su cabeza no daba crédito como es que un simple chupasangre había averiguado la dirección de la cueva de la héroes es decir era absurdo el era el ultimo caballero vivo y el nunca había abierto el pico

-hay otra cosa que debes saber Billy…-dijo finn mirando los ojos ya cansados y grises de Billy-el alma de el ser puro que el lich necesita es la mia al parecer mi alma es la más pura que según Marceline.

Al escuchar esto Billy entorno los ojos la noticia era muy impactante no lo creía finn era ese ser del que tanto el lich hablaba al momento de ser encerrado.

**(flash back)**

-algún día regresare Billy-gritaba el lich estaba convirtiéndose en piedra y alrededor de el habían unos pocos caballeros hincados pronunciando una palabras indescifrables-

-no lo creo demonio ni con tantos seguidores ninguno te liberara primero tendrán que matarme si quieren eso- un Billy más joven estaba totalmente ensangrentado su armadura tenia una rajadura enorme pero seguía de pie blandiendo su espada y en una mano llevaba un guantelete que emanaba una energía muy poderosa la cual estaba encerrando al lich

El lich dejo escapar una mueca muy malévola-ay mi querido enemigo sin luz no puede haber oscuridad y sin oscuridad no puede haber luz algún día regresare y una luz me revivirá y nos volveremos a ver lo juro-estas fueron la últimas palabras del lich y esto resonaba en la cabeza de Billy sabia que lo que decía el lich era cierto si había luz por consiguiente oscuridad también este era el equilibrio que había en el universo y nunca se sabia quien ganaría.

**(Fin del flash back)**

-maldicion-gritaba Billy estaba muy molesto-como pudo pasar esto eso era lo que ocurría si tan solo hubiera echo caso

Finn y Fiona se miraron uno al otro-a que te refieres sabemos que esto es malo pero al parecer sabes algo-dijo Fiona

Billy dejo escapar un gran suspiro sabía algo acerca de lo que ocurría-bueno…-dijo mas tranquilo-verán en estos últimos meses siento que me han estado observado y siempre que llego a casa parece que alguien ha entrado todo está fuera de su lugar pero no se han llevado nada y además he tenido varios sueños con el lich cosa rara porque nunca había ocurrido-dijo algo alarmado

Finn procesaba muy rápido la información eso encajaba perfectamente de cómo haría ash para buscar algo se metería en casa ajena o lo de los sueños ash era un experto en meterse en los sueños además era un acechador de primera-creo saber quien fue Billy fue ash ese canalla ayuda al lich de seguro se metió a tu mente y te saco el lugar donde está la cueva de los héroes además de vampiro es un mago y muy poderoso-dijo seriamente finn

-pues bien eso lo veremos más tarde en esto momento la prioridad eres tu debemos ir la dulce reino si eres lo que busca el lich enviara un centenar de demonios a buscarte y eso no lo puedo permitir okey-dijo Billy mientras tomaba un bolsa muy vieja que tenía bajo su gran sillón y una espada se dirigía velozmente a su mano-je siempre tengo tiempo para una hora más de aventura

Finn está muy entusiasta la fin algo salía bien igual Fiona estaba feliz tendría a un héroes legendario de su lado un héroe de antaño seguido de esto todos salieron de la casa de Billy muy sigilosos se dirigían hacia viernes pero en eso viernes emitió un gran alarido y se fue volando

-que ocurre-decía finn veía que a viernes que se aleja pero le sorprendió ver que su cola se quemaba-que demonios…-

En eso lo reflejos de Fiona fueron mas rápidos y empujo a finn para que no lo hiriera una flecha que había rozado la mejilla de finn lo cual le causo un gran ardor como cuando la princesa flama le dio una cachetada la primera vez que se conocieron

-AAAGGGGHHHH-gimió de dolor finn, quien había sido cuando se volvió a Fiona estaba muy tensa la flecha había impactado en el muro del barranco y ardía como el infierno en eso finn se volvió hacia donde venia la flecha y en la cima vio un destello que se le hizo muy familiar -¿princesa?-dijo en un susurro pero entonces recibió una lluvia de flechas al parecer ese algo o alguien que estaba en el barranco tenia mal temperamento y una muy buena puntería.


	10. ultimatum

**Hora de aventura**

**Ultimátum**

Vaya parecía el infierno las flechas caían por doquier Billy las esquivaba muy fácilmente pero aun así le costaba ya era muy viejo Fiona se refugió en una pequeña cueva pero solo cavia una persona pero finn corría de un lado a otro para que no le cayeran las flechas al parecer ese ser le traía contra finn en eso el ser destellante dio un salto mortal y cayó en frente finn el ser iba llevaba una capucha pero su cara no se veía la oscuridad le tapaba la cara portaba un elegante traje real, tenia correas en los brazos se veía muy intimidante era mucho mas alto que finn y en su manos llevaba un arco de fuego muy ornamentado y de su espalda sobresalían las flechas de fuego pero lo que capto mas su atención fue una gema que llevaba en su pecho esas gemas solos la utilizaban la familia real del reino del fuego y la princesa flama y el rey flama eran los únicos seres de la familia real no había mas eso pensaba el

-quien demonios eres tu idiota-dijo Billy que esta apunto de abalanzarse contra ese ser –

Pero el ese ser solo se limito a dejar escapar un pequeña carcajada y se volvió hacia Fiona que miraba al ser con mucho detalle-ella les puede decir-dijo ese ser con una voz muy fría y algo maligna pero muy jovial su voz

-quien es fi lo conoces-dijo muy intrigado finn pues ese ser no se movía solo mantenía su cara oculta en la sombra de su capucha y Billy estaba en una posición de ataque en caso de que todo saliera mal

-uffff claro que si es la persona más mala onda, narcisista e imbécil que eh conocido es el príncipe del reino de fuego una vez estuvo enamorado de mi pero vayan que él es muy molesto no lo aguanto y no puedo creer que me haya seguido hasta aquí solo por eso-dijo muy enojada a Fiona veía al príncipe con unos ojos de ""te quiero ver muerto"

Finn no comprendía ni una palabra ¿el príncipe de fuego? No podía ser él no sabía que la princesa tuviera un hermano al menos ella no había dicho nada ni tampoco su padre pero aun así el príncipe tenía un gran parecido a su hermana y al parecer igual su comportamiento muy temperamental-a ver a ver barájamela despacio tu eres hermano de la princesa flama pero yo no se de ti-dijo muy confundido finn

-ja veo que flamita no ha hablado sobre mi mmmmm no importa-dijo el príncipe mientras se descubría su cabeza de fuego tenía unos ojos iguales a los de la princesa y en su frente tenia igual una gema y su cabello era una llama en el centro de su cabeza pasa esa flama y por los lados estaba todo descubierto-y otra cosa no vengo por ti-dejo escapar una sonrisa el príncipe-ya no me interesas para que te lo sepas Fiona vengo por finn mi padre tiene asuntos a tratar con él al parecer la princesa no ha vuelto a casa y mi padre está furioso y me mando a mi cosa rara nunca me deja salir soy muy peligroso según e y como no tenía nada que hacer esta noche salí a buscarte-dijo riendo-

Finn se quedo helado el príncipe quería mucho a su hija y el y el rey no se llevaban muy bien y cuando le digiera que su hija había sido raptada por el lich el estallaría de ira y sabia que eso no será nada bueno

-pero por qué diablos nos atacas si solo querías una audiencia con finn-dijo enojado Billy-eso es muy sospechoso

-ja eso solo lo hice para divertirme no los iba lastimar tengo muy buena puntería-dijo alzando su arco-

-lo ven está loco lastima y asusta por diversión por eso no me interesa eres demasiado malo-dijo enojada Fiona

-jajaja si como no al principio si quería con migo per te retractaste te hubiera ido mejor con migo pero no vengo por eso vengo por el noviecito de mi hermana mi padre te quiere rostizar je-dijo con una sonrisa malévola

-ah no no te llevas a finn-dijo Billy mientras se acercaba amenazantemente a el príncipe al igual que Fiona y también el príncipe tomaba una de sus relucientes flechas de fuego

-no quiero empezar una pelea chicos si el rey me quiere ver que me vea debo aclarar unas cosas con el acerca de su hija-dijo muy firme finn no dejaría que alguien muriera al príncipe era muy peligroso y al parecer estaba bien loco-okey voy contigo

-mmm digno de admirarse héroe al parecer mi hermana tenía razón eres muy valiente pero eso lo veremos cuando estemos frente a mi padre-dijo muy maliciosamente

-no finn no vayas tu eres muy importante en esto-le decía Fiona que detenía finn de un brazo-voy contigo no te dejo solo-dijo muy decidida

-yo igual finn no ye dejo-decía igualmente decidido Billy

-okey okey vayan los que quieran no hará mucha diferencia pero ira bajo su propio riesgo-dijo mientras el príncipe sacaba algo de su bolsillo al parecer era algo que finn conocía-iremos en tele transportador de fuego venga acérquense-dijo el príncipe que no le quitaba la vista finn

Todos asintieron y se acercaron frente al príncipe un poco desconfiados pero en eso-oh casi lo olvido jajaja-en eso el príncipe pronuncio unas palabras ilegibles y finn, Fiona y Billy se tornaron de color azul les habían aplicada un hechizo anti fuego finn sabia de ese hechizo pero cuando estaba con la princesa no lo utilizaba sus efectos eran demasiado cortos a comparación de la flor de magia elemental solo lo usaba cuando iba al reino de fuego por un corto tiempo-ahora si nos vamos

En eso todo parecía moverse a una velocidad increíble y todos giraban muy rápido pero finn parcia marearse igual que Fiona peri Billy a él ni le afectaba nada para el parecía muy normal bueno al final llegaron al reino de fuego todo parecía muy callado al parecer todos dormían-

-por aquí mi padre espera y no le gusta esperar-dijo apuntando hacia un puente elevadizo donde custodiaba dos golems de fuego caminaron por ese sendero al llegar a la puerta los golems parecía rehuir del príncipe parecían temerle al entrar al palacio solo estaba el rey flama sentado en su trono con una cara muy molesta

-por que estas personas vinieron aquí solo quería a finn el humano tal y como te dije-grito el rey a su hijo al parecer no se llevaban bien

-ya viejo ellos estaban con él y no lo querían dejar solo además deberías agradémoselo tal vez con ellos te desahogues matándolos je-dijo burlándose de su padre

-luego arreglamos cuentas-dijo muy molesto-déjame solo con ellos

-ja lo que digas viejo-dijo con mas burla-oiga chicos si algo sale mal mátenmelo por mi sale-se burlaba de Fiona y finn lo cual los ponía muy enojados-

Al salir el príncipe el rey flama se levanto de su asiento y se veía muy enfadado con finn-¿en donde esta mi hija? Humano-le decía casi en la cara

-am este lo que lo voy a decir a continuación no se lo vaya a tomar a mal y no quiere que se ponga histérico- decía algo asustado finn que veía a Fiona que estaba asustada igual pero no Billy el estaba muy sereno no le sorprendía nada entonces finn le comenzó a narrar todo el asunto del lich y la princesa y que era lo que buscaba el lich esto enojaba mucho al rey no estaba en si cada palabra ue finn decía hacia que el rey incrementara su furia al final de toda la narración el rey se quedo pasmado su hija estaba en manos de un demonio que podía destruir reinos enteros y todo era culpa de finn por no haber cuidado de su hija tal y como el lo había prometido-como demonios dejaste que la secuestraran era tu deber proteger la como te puedes hacer llamar héroe sino lograste proteger a un ser amado dime como-decía el rey con mucha furia para el finn era el único culpable

A finn le dolieron esas palabras por su culpa la princesa había sido secuestrada y ahora debía rendirle cuentas al rey pero en eso el rey flama de su mano salió un látigo de fuego muy largo y pretendía darle un golpe certero a finn lo quería matar; finn solo se quedo viendo ese látigo estaba paralizado del miedo y se preparaba para sentir el calor intenso…pero algo paso no sentía eso calor en cambio solo vio un gran destello y una figura sobre el era Billy que estaba protegiendo a finn con su espada el rey flama estaba muy pasando nadie había osado blandir una espada frente a el

-quien te cree que eres tu nadie me desafía- decía fríamente el rey flama

-no yo no te desafío solo quiero que le des una oportunidad a este chico-decía Billy muy sereno pero cansado-dale un ultimátum los reyes están obligados a darle un ultimátum a quienes de los piden solo dale 4 días solo 4 días en ese lapso el recuperara a la princesa y la regresara al reino de fuego sin ninguna traba por favor solo pido eso-decía casi suplicante Billy

El rey medito esto un largo tiempo como uso 10 minutos la idea era muy sensata el estaba obligado a darle un ultimátum a finn pero después de ser lapso de 4 días si su hija precia o no lo encontraban finn debía morir-está bien te doy el beneficio del ultimátum finn el humano pero si en ese lapso de tiempo no tengo a mi hija ten por seguro que morirás has entendido-

Finn asintió con la cabeza sabía lo que tenía que hacer y lo haría si no literalmente moriría el regresaría al princesa sana y salvo no dejaría a su princesa a su suerte-si señor no le fallare-dejo seriamente finn

-mas te vale chico y otra cosa mi hijo ira con ustedes por si intentas escapar el te eliminara tenlo por seguro es toda una maquina asesina-dijo mientras el rey veía como su hijo entraba por la puerta del palacio

-lo que digas papa je el no se me escapara-decía maliciosamente

-okey por eso no hay problema-decía finn-

Fiona solamente se había quedado viendo tal escena no le asombraba mucho el comportamiento del rey era igual el de el príncipe pero a ella de verdad le molesto la idea de viajar con el príncipe flama de verdad seria un dolor de cabeza

-váyanse partir de este momento corre el tiempo para ti héroe deberás traer a mi hija o sino morirás-dijo el rey mientras salía del salón real en eso el príncipe flama saco de su bolsillo otro tele transportador pero este era diferente la flam no era roja sino rosa-

-bien bien nos debemos ir rápido así que no iremos al dulce reino por tele transportador-decía el príncipe

-oye cómo es que tienes tantos tele transportadores-le pregunto Fiona

-je me los he ganado no te diré como pero tengo uno para cada reino de Ooo y Aaa así que nos podemos ir ya en 4 días tal vez haya una ejecución y tal vez yo sea el verdugo ja-dijo el príncipe al parecer no le importaba mucho la vida de finn; entonces se tele trasportaron el viaje fue un poco más agradable Fiona y finn ya no se mareaban tanto, finn, Fiona, Billy y su nuevo acompañante el príncipe flama llegaron al dulce reino, finn sabía que jake y la dulce princesa no estarían nada felices pero para entrar tenían que abrir el gran portón del reino pero esta estaba abajo algo que no fue buena señal antes de entrar finn aun llevaba la flor elemental y le lanzo el hechizo a el príncipe para que no quemara todo

-con que así escomo le das sus besitos a mi hermana eh-se reía el príncipe

Esto incomodo algo finn como el sabia tanto de él y la princesa nunca le había contado de su hermano digo se suponía que le debía decir que tenía un hermano no lo creen; cuando entraron el reino fueron directamente hacia el palacio y cuando entraron había algo que no les gusto y sabían que eso les traería dulce princesa, Marceline, Marshall, cake y jake los estaban esperando con una cara de pocos amigos


	11. es hora de marchar

**Hora de aventura**

**Es hora de marchar**

-a ver finn que acordamos te dijimos que no salieras esta noche era demasiado peligroso-dijo muy enojada la dulce princesa veía con unos ojos que echaban chispas-COMO TE PUEDES EXPONER TANTO SOLO ERES UN NIÑO

Esto dejaba a finn si palabras veía la cara acusadora de la princesa, como tenía el ceño fruncido Marceline, jake y cake lo veían muy enojados al igual que Marshall pero él veía más Fiona; Marshall estaba muy molesto y preocupado por Fiona el se había levantado en la noche para ir a ver a Fiona pues había escuchado como un gran alarido resonaba en el castillo lo cual lo dejo muy preocupado así que cuando se entro a la habitación de Fiona se quedo muy asustado ella no estaba su cama estaba bacía esto causo mucho revuelo en el castillo fue informar a todos y fueron hacia la habitación de finn y lo mismo finn no estaba así que Marceline supuso que había ido a ver a Billy y se habían llevado a viernes con ellos esto enojo mucho a la dulce princesa, pero esto o fue lo único que ponía pero la situación viernes había regresado al dulce reino y tenía toda la cola chamuscada u Marshall ya había supuesto lo peor así que fueron a buscarlos a los alrededores del reino pero no encontraron a nadie.

-y como es posible que hayas expuesto a Fiona en esto pensé que eras más inteligente-le replico Marceline que flotaba encima de ellos con su hacha-bajo

-y que Marceline yo fui con finn por decisión propio el no me lo pidió además no somos niños ya podemos cuidarnos solos-dijo enojada Fiona al ver las caras de desaprobación de sus amigos

-si Fiona pero no es razón para exponerte como una niña no quiero que te paso nada-le grito muy violentamente Marshall –

-ya Marshall no eres mi jefe tu no me controlas-le respondió Fiona nunca le había gritado a su amigo y esto la verdad le dolió a Marshall-

-ashhh eres imposible fi mejor me voy-dijo molesto mientras se alejaba levitando a su cuarto u Marceline le seguía dicendole-hey Marshall no te enojes solo esta juega contigo verdad Fiona-

-como quieras vampirito tonto mejor vete no tengo ganas de pelear oíste-le volvió a gritar Fiona que también se abría paso a su habitación

-a no niña yo voy contigo tenemos mucho de qué hablar-le dijo enojada cake que le seguía desde atrás.

Finn solo estaba ahí escuchando los regaños der sus amigos la verdad había metido la pata pero al menos ya tenía a Billy con él.

-hermanito te dije que no fueras mira como estas tienes una quemadura en la cara quien te la hizo-dijo jake mirando a el príncipe eso lo dejo muy intrigado

-bueno hablaremos de esto luego-decía la dulce princesa para enfriar las cosas-veo que encontraste a Billy bien por eso pero quien es el-dijo mientras desviaba la mirada a el príncipe de fuego-

-ammm el es el príncipe flama el hermano de la princesa-dijo con algo de confusión-

-como que su hermano ella no tiene hermanos no que yo sepa nunca lo he visto-dijo aun mas confundida la dulce princesa-

-ha de ser porque papa no me deja salir a diario je creo que mataría todo lo que tengo cerca-dijo con mucha gracia

En eso finn les comenzó a narrar todo lo que había pasado en su pequeña escapada del reino algo que volvió a molestar a la dulce princesa y a jake pero no a Marceline ella ya se había tranquilizado un poco-ósea que esa herida te la hizo el-dijo muy sorprendido jake-y lo trajiste aquí finn el no es de fiar-le decía la dulce princesa

-si si lo se pero es que…-dijo muy preocupado no quería mencionar lo que había sucedido en el reino de fuego sin dudad eso pondría muy al defensiva jake el no dejaría que a su hermanito le pasara algo y finn no quería buscar mas problemas

-lo trajimos aquí porque…-comenzó a hablar Billy había estaba muy callado creyó que lo mas prudente era no hablar pero en ese momento tenia que hablar-el rey flama le dio un ultimátum a finn si en 4 días no consigue encontrar a la princesa flama el tendrá que morir-dijo rotundamente Billy

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-dijeron al mismo tiempo jake, la dulce princesa-

-si chicos el príncipe viene para vigilarme para que no me escape pero no lo hare-dijo algo decepcionado de si mismo-

-hermanito sabia que esto pasaría que vaz a hacer-dijo muy preocupado

-tranquilo jake mañana partiremos hacia la cueva de los héroes el viaje apenas tarda 2 días-dijo tranquilamente-y si el lich no ha regresado la misión solo consistirá en rescatar a la princesa flama y acabar con ese tal ash no creo que sea problema-

Jake respiro hondamente eso parecía un buen plan pero de lo contario el debería proteger a su hermanito cueste lo que cueste-muy bien Billy confió en ti pero creo que es hora de dormir no lo creen-

-si claro jake me muero de sueño-decia la dulce princesa mientras se tocaba toda la cara-tu Billy puedes dormir en el cuarto de huéspedes es en el tercer piso en la segunda puerta a la derecha-

Muchas gracias su alteza-dijo muy recatado Billy el sabia tratar a la realeza

-hey y que hay de mi no hay cortesía para el verdugo de finn-dijo muy burlesco el príncipe la verdad decía chistes de muy pésimo gusto

-ah tu cierto-dijo algo enojada la dulce princesa-tu dormirás en el horno de la cocina no quiero que quemes mi reino-dijo con algo de gracia la dulce princesa-

-jajaja okey cara de goma no me importa nunca me han tratado con tanta amabilidad como a mi hermana-dijo algo enojado-donde esta la cocina

La dulce princesa condujo a al príncipe de fuego hacia la cocina y luego ella se fue a su habitación para dormir estaba muy cansada; finn y jake se fueron también hacia su habitación finn estaba muy cansado pero la mañana siguiente le esperaba una mañana muy agitada vaya que si-

-para que diablos me quieres vejete no vez que es muy tarde-decía la reina helada estaba frente la gran figura petrificada del lich al parecer ella sabía bien quien era el-tu vampirito eso no es nada agradable

-ja mira quién habla-decia burlonamente el lich ella era como 1000 años mas vieja-te voy a pedir un favor-dijo seriamente el lich mientras dibujaba una sonrisa maligna

-y como sabes que te voy a ayudar no soy tu sirviente-dijo la reina helada que le estaba dando la espalda al lich grave error fue ese en ese momento el lich hizo un esfuerzo supremo para poder utilizar uno de sus grandes habilidades el control mental; entonces la reina helada comenzó a gritar y retorcerse de dolor algo que ash lo veia con algo de pavor y asombro el lich la torturaba y le decía:_"harás lo que te digo me traerás a ese chico finn el humano no descansaras hasta traérmelo lo quiero vivo para poder tener su alma solo lo quiero a él a los demás mátalos no quiero ninguno vivo mata, desgarra, desangra quiero verte manchada de sangre quiero ver ese dolor quiero ver como todo muere ahora ve y te daré tu recompensa"_

_-_lo hare mi señor-dijo en u transe muy fuerte mientras alzaba el vuelo y se iba en busca de su nueva misión-

-eso fue muy fácil mi señor no lo cree-dijo ash que estaba cruzado de brazos mirando el techo de la cueva

-no lo creo eso me ha dejado agotado necesito esa alma-dijo mirando la lámpara en la que se encontraba la princesa flama que aun dormía pero el hechizo se había ido y ahora ya era fuego puro pero aun así la lámpara no se rompía-je mi regreso esta cerca solo ay que se paciente ash ser pacientes.

Todo era hermoso todo era armonía finn y la princesa bailaban tan a gusto en las nubes nada los interrumpía solo se dejaban llevar pero de pronto todo se volvió negro y finn sentía como arrebataban a la princesa de sus brazos-

-regrésala no te le lleves-gritaba finn a una sombra que solo reía-

-no pudiste salvarla no podrás ahora-decia la sombra mientras se elevaba la smbra era ash y finn no podía con ash

-finn por favor sálvame no me dejes-gritaba la princesa

-no no por favor nooooooooooooooooooo-finn despertó estaba soñando pero que sueño incluso estaba llorando el dolor era terrible solo recordar el sueño era un martirio-

-viejo estas bien-le dijo jake que estaba en la cara de su hermano-te vez fatal bro que pasa

-nada nada viejo estoy bien solo una pesadilla-dijo para tranqulizar a jake-que hora es viejo

-es hora del desayuno Billy me caba de decir que nos iremos un una hora u no estas preparado debemos alistarnos okey-

-bien bro ay que apurarnos-dijo saltando de la cama no quería pasar un segundo tarde se vistió y salió disparado hacia el comedor donde todos comían muy aprisa Fiona desayunaba unos deliciosos panes de mantequilla, al igual que cake Marshall y Marceline chupaban unas manzanas y algunas fresas ,la dulce princesa comía unas gomas de mascar de color como ya saben rosas, Fiona le dirigió a finn una sonrisa a finn como diciéndole todo esta bien, Fiona y Marshall habían tenida una fea pelea la noche pasada lo cual había hecho ni que Fiona y Marshall se hicieran una mirada, Fiona se sentía terrible nunca le había gritado a Marshall asi que había pensado en disculparse se había comportado muy inmadura la noche pasada Marshall solo la quería proteger. En es momento Billy entro por la una gran puerta se había puesto un gran armadura algo oxidada pero aun asi reluciente

-bien bien veo que ya están comiendo después del desayuno se preparan y nos iremos el viaje es peligroso y no voy a obligar a quien no quiera ir esta es una misión de rescate y contención okey ahora que solo hablen los valientes-dijo seriamente mientras se cruzab de brazos

-yo voy Billy ash me debe unas cuantas-decia Marceline mientras se levantaba de su asiento

-cuando me necesites amigo mío-dijo Marshall algo gracioso

-yo voy es momento de una buena aventura-dijo Fiona

-yo te acompaño niña-dijo cake

- seria un cobarde si no voy mmmmmmmmmmmm claro que voy todo por la aventura-dijo con entusiasmo jake

-pues chicos no quiero piensen que soy una cobarde pero yo tengo que ver por un reino así que no voy-dijo algo triste la dulce princesa

-okey princesa no te juzgo ese es un trabajo muy importante-dijo Billy para hacer sentir mejor a la princesa-

-bonny tiene miedo, bonny tiene miedo-decía Marceline burlándose

A la princesa no le importo mucho no se rebajaría al nivel de marcy, al final marcy cerro la boca y Billy se quedo viendo a finn que estaba muy callado, a finn no era necesario preguntar el arriesgaría su última gota de sangre por su princesa flama así que Billy se limito a asentir frente finn-bien los espero afuera en una hora estén listos ya casi es hora de marchar y otra cosa donde esta es principito de cuarta-dijo Billy

-o cierto lo deje en el horno y con seguro por eso se me hacia raro que no estuviera-dijo la dulce princesa pegándose en la cabeza

-jajajaja de seguro flamita no lo esta pasando nada bien-se reía Fiona

Después del desayuno todos fuero hacer sus respectivas tares en primer lugar la dulce princesa pidió a sus plátanos guardianes sacar al príncipe flama del horno cuando lo sacaron el príncipe estaba echo una furia pero el hechizo se había ido así que casi quema todo si no es porque un plátano guardián aventó a el príncipe por la ventana todo se hubiera quemado esto enojo mucho al príncipe pero no dijo nada solo se alejo un poco del Castillo y se puso practicar su tiro con arco. Mientras finn y jake se preparaban para el viaje, finn utilizaría sus regalos asi que en su nueva mochila puso varias cosas su tele transportador de fuego sabia que le serviría para algo pero no lo usaría para ir directo al cueva no lo usaría en una situación crítica ,también metió su nuevas espadas la espada de fuego no quemaba todo así que la metió en la mochila también metió la espada de la familia ósea la espada de sangre de demonio y puso cosas extras como unos burritos de todo y su suéter amarillo Billy le dijo que tendría que pasar por el reino de hielo para llegar a la cueva y su puso su nueva armadura pero esta era muy pesada asi que solo se puso sus parte esenciales la más vulnerables del cuerpo solo las partes del brazo, los guantes metalices y las partes de las piernas se veía increíble incluso el lo noto y en su mano blandía su nueva espada de oro puro y en la otra su indestructible escudo astral; jake no requería de usar mucho únicamente se calzo unas botas de goma color rojo.

Fiona y cake también se preparaban, Fiona llevaba su espada de cristal en la mano y en su mochila llevaba alguna armas extras armas incluso desconocidas para cake, Fiona no llevaba mucha protección ella era muy poco precavida, por eso cake siempre la andaba cuidando en todas sus aventuras, cake solo llevaba puestas unas botas como jake pero estas de color purpura.

Marshall y Marceline habían ido a su cueva donde Marceline solo fue a buscar ropa y unas manzanas pues ella ya llevaba consigo su hacha-bajo Marshall solo subió al cuarto donde se había quedado con Marceline y debajo de su cama saco un hacha enorme muy intimidante parecida a la de Marceline pero esta solo tenía filo de un lado pero que filo era inmenso Marshall solo hizo una pequeña sonrisa a su hacha era su mejor arma luego si hizo un cambio de ropa solo se puso unos jeans negros y una playera roja pero entonces se volvió rápidamente hacia la puerta de su cuarto escucho un leve crujido se volteo y se quedo boquiabierto.

-que miras-dijo Marceline que estaba algo sonrojada al parecer sabia porque su primo la veía así ella estaba usando un traje de batalla pero que traje este era todo de color negro y dejaba ver su únicamente su ombligo pero lo demás de su cuerpo estaba muy marcado el traje se amoldaba muy bien a su cuerpo y dejaba ver su sexi fugara-je deja de verme pervertido-dijo con un poco de gracia

-je hace mucho que no usabas eso-dijo entre risas Marshall-siglos sin mas no recuerdo lo usaste cuando peleaste contra el lich-

-mmmm y pensaba que querías a Fiona-dijo Marceline con mucho sarcasmo no culpaba a su primo por verla así a cualquier persona que la hubiera visto así se hubiera quedado babeando viendo a Marceline ella era una vampiresa muy atractiva-je entonces nos vamos

-ja okey nos vamos no olvides ponerte tu sombrero y llevar las manzanas-dijo con algo de seriedad el comentario sobre Fiona no le había agradado mucho pues al recordarla se sentía mal por la pelea que habían tenido ayer la verdad nunca habían peleado así y se sentía muy culpable debía disculparse con ella. y así salieron volando de la cueva rumbo hacia el dulce reino.

Finn y jake ya se había preparado y bajaron rápidamente hacia los prados del castillo donde Billy, Fiona, cake, Marceline y Marshall los esperaban impacientes.

-je hola viejos ya están todos-pregunto a sus amigos pero se quedo viendo el traje de Marceline algo embobado pero salió rápidamente de eso al recordar a su princesa

-si ya estamos listo pero falta el príncipe flama no le hemos visto-dijo Marceline algo impaciente si haberle echo caso a la mirada de finn-

-ay papa que hacha-decía jake que se había quedado viendo el hacha intimidante de Marshall el cual le devolvió el cumplido a jake con una sonrisa algo malévola donde que dejaba ver sus escalofriantes colmillos

-je si la mejor arma después de la de Marceline-agrego Marshall

-si muy imponente y linda Marshall-dijo Fiona acercándose a Marshall mirándolo a los ojos no le había dirigido la palabra ni la mirada en todo el dia lo cual dejaba un poco sonrojada a Fiona-

-je ammmmmmm gracias-decía mas sonrojado Marshall

En ese momento se veía que un destello se les acercaba era el príncipe flama que llevaba su gran arco en manos y en su espalda unas flechas que ardían como el sol-bueno ya llego por quien lloraban chicos-dijo con sarcasmo el príncipe algo que molesto a todos incluso a Billy el príncipe era todo un pata narcisista.

-bueno bueno ya que todos estamos aquí debo decirles algo en este momento todos nos hemos convertido en los nuevos caballeros de Ooo y Aaa nosotros somos la nueva línea de defensa que evitara que el lich regrese su reinado del mal entendieron esta nueva aventura que estamos por vivir nos convertirá no solo en héroes si no en leyendas-

Estas palabras resonaron en todos y cada uno de las mentes de nuestros héroes cierto esta era una misión era muy delicada era de evitar de que un mal de 200 años de antigüedad regresara esto resonó mas en finn que en lo único que pensaba era en su novia su princesa su hermosa flor su misión además del lich era regresarla sana y salva no dejar que muriera

-muy bien chicos nos vamos de ¡AVENTURA!-dijo finn con muchos ánimos para ponerse en marcha-

En ese momento todos nuestros héroes alzaron sus armas en señal de alegría incluso el príncipe flama cosa rara pensó finn pero como sea en ese viaje habrían muchas revelaciones vaya que si, y entonces se pusieron en marcha hacia la cueva de los héroes hacia una aventura que los cambiaria todo.


	12. te quieropero matar

**holas lectores jeje aqui el nuevo capi saben en este encontraran algo nuevo pondre una relacion de personajes algo extraña no es la mejor conbinacion pero debia intentarlo asi que disfruten  
**

**Hora de aventura**

**Te quiero… pero matar**

Donde estaba había frio raro ella era de fuego casi nunca sentía frio estaba muy débil que daba pasos muy torpes la princesa había despertado de su largo sueño se sentía muy mal como su la hubieran echado un cubo de agua fría pero alto donde estaba finn entonces recordó la habían atacado en el bosque y se la habían llevado entonces corrió hacia un lado de donde estaba y choco contra algo muy duro era un cristal estaba dentro de una lámpara donde estaba se preguntaba mientras incrementaba sus llamas para romper el cristal pero no surtió efecto el cristal parecía absorber sus llamas algo que la asusto.

-veo que despertaste bien-decía una voz muy fría que a la princesa la asusto resonaba en toda el lugar no veía de donde provenía esa voz-aquí tonta no me vez-dijo enojado el lich

-eres una estatua-dijo muy sorprendida la princesa flama que retrocedía un poco-que eres tu

-mm me disculpo donde están mis modales soy el lich el peor mal que ah habido en toda las tierras de este mal-dijo el lich muy arcaicamente-

-y por que estoy aquí que quieres donde esta finn-dijo muy alarmada y enojada

-paciencia mi preciada victima todo se te revelara a su debido tiempo estas aquí porque eres un ser que me devolverá la fuerza y el poder yo tendré tu alma-dijo muy maquiavélicamente-y así podre destruir toda la vida

La princesa flama no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba ¿su alma? Pero porque ella estaba aterrada no tenia finn de su lado donde estaba finn que había ocurrido todo estaba en blanco solo recordaba que un vampiro le había raptado pero de ahí nada mas-mmm sabrás que finn vendrá a buscarme verdad-dijo algo confiada la princesa

-jajajaj si lo se es la mejor parte el humano ese no sabe que se dirige a su tumba solo es cuestión de tiempo niña solo es cuestión de tiempo-reía el lich

La princesa seguía sin creerlo como sabia el tanto tenía que ordenar sus pensamientos muy bien no sabía ni lo que ocurría exactamente ese ser se le hacía familiar pero no sabía porque algo era seguro ella no estaba en la mejor de las situaciones.

-otra cosa no trates de romper el cristal no querrás saber que pasa si lo intentas-dijo el lich muy confiado

La princesa no hizo ningún caso ah esto ella ya lo había intentado y no había ocurrido nada así que pensó que solo era una mentira para que no hiciera nada así que lo volvió a intentar pero esta vez con su forma de titán de fuego no debió hacer eso el cristal hizo un crujido y todo el poder que había utilizado se volvió contra ella ya la golpeo terriblrmente.

-ja te lo dijo mi señor deberías hacer mas caso ahora el tiene tu vida en sus manos-decía ash que levitaba por encima de la lámpara.

-TU-dijo la princesa con mucha ira-como te atreves a lastimar a mi finn te quiero matar ven aquí-amenazaba la princesa pero sabia que era inútil el jamás se acercaría estaba muy enojada por:una haber lastimado a finn y dos haberla raptado

-tranquila preciosa no queremos que te apagues jajajajaja-se burlaba ash-deberías estar agradecida de no te hubiera matado te veías tan apetitosa mientras dormías que quería darte un buen mordisco me tuve que conformar con darte unos apasionados besos en toda tu boca-se reía ash que había hecho había besado a la princesa flama

La princesa esta totalmente fuera de si no lo lograba asimilar la había besado sin su permiso un maldito chupasangre deberás que eso lo odiaba nunca había ocurrido su primer beso había sido con finn ni con nadie mas ella no pensaba en compartir sus besos sin más con su querido finn-te juro que cuando salga de aquí no habrás deseado besar a la princesa del reino fuego te matare lo juro-gruñía la princesa pero ash no hizo caso solo se volteo y dijo

-ya lo veremos ya lo veremos-dijo mientras desaparecía en las sombras

El viaje había comenzado finn y todo el grupo de aventureros había salido del dulce reino la dulce princesa les había entregado un botiquín de medicinas para el camino en caso de que algo saliera mal. Todos iban muy tranquilos no había habido ningún problema no habían salido de los limites de los prados de Ooo. Marshall no había cruzado palabra con Fiona y Fiona mantenía un poco de distancia de Marshall. Marceline en cambio iba pegada a Fiona y cake ellas tres eran las únicas chicas del grupo algo que las hacia un poco menos en comparación.

-pzzz fi yuju fi-le susurro Marceline al oído de Fiona-

-a que pasa Marceline ¿problemas?-dijo tomando su espada de cristal con fuerza

-no eso no-dijo bajando la voz aun mas-je es que bueno no crees que el príncipe flama es muy sexi-dijo algo sonrojado al parecer a Marceline le había agradado la presencia del príncipe mas que a los demás

-que como dices eso el es un tarado-dijo muy sorprendida pero en voz baja-no me digas que te gusta

-je pues bueno…-dijo muy sonrojada Marceline

-ahhhhhh nooooooo en serio es un imbécil de lo peor-dijo Fiona ya muy puesta en el tema-además si no cumplimos esta misión el matara a finn sin dudad no es de fiar marcy-

-lo se lo se pero es que es tan guapo-dijo con una voz muy sensual-

-je en serio debes salir mas Marceline él una vez me gusto pero luego comenzó a molestar mucho es un patán de lo peor-dijo algo enojada el recordar la vez que vio al príncipe flama casi muere aquella vez-te digo el no es la mejor opción, pero en cuanto si es sexi o no, te digo la verdad es muy sexi eso es cierto lo admitopero no me gusta-dijo algo apenada por eso la verdad el príncipe era muy guapo cualquier chica lo diría

-ja si se que no te gusta solo Marshall cierto-dijo muy maliciosamente

-tu también-dijo sorprendida Fiona-

-como alguien mas ya te dijo me imagino que fue finn ashsss niña ya dile eres muy transparente-dijo con algo de desesperación Marceline

-oye no sigas con eso se lo diré cuando me sienta lista okey-dijo esta vez enojada

-uyyy ya fi solo te decía-dijo con algo de sarcasmo mientras se alejaba de Fiona levitando por los aires pensando en que no debía decirle en que Marshall también había admitido que ella le gustaba pues era mejor que ellos hablaran frente a frente pero vaya que esto carcomía a Marceline solo era cuestión de hablar con la verdad a caso era tan difícil admitir eso su primo era todo un tarado.

Mientras los demás iban muy callados Billy iba al frente señalando el camino todavía no salían de los prados de Ooo, el príncipe flama iba demasiado callado con la cabeza agachado estaba muy retirado del grupo pero nadie le hacía caso a acepción de Marceline que iba volando viéndolo fijamente, Marshall también iba callado peri pensaba en disculparse con Fiona de noche para evitar la risa de su prima que sabía que ella se reiría si se disculpaba, mientras finn y jake iban muy atentos viendo a diestra y siniestra por si algo se aparecía pero todo iba muy tranquilo pero no para finn al parecer iba muy intrigado por el príncipe flama como es que el sabia tanto de él y su relación con la princesa y como es que el no sabía nada del príncipe eso era extraño la princesa no guardaba secretos ella le contaba todo a finn siempre que quedaban en verse ella le hablaba de cómo había sido su día o como era su papa pero esto era diferente así que tomo algo de valor.

-hey jake voy a hablar con el príncipe okey pídele a cake que se quede contigo-dijo mientras bajaba la guardia con su espada-

-mmm está bien bro pero ten cuidado ese tal principito me da mala espina-dijo desconfiado

-ya no exageres con un cube tazo de agua basta y sobra para matarlo-le dijo y entonces finn se dio la vuelta y se fue a hablar con el príncipe que parecía estar en transe-em príncipe me escuhas dijo para sacarlo de sus absortos pensamientos

- a …que oh si tu que quieres-dijo algo molesto el príncipe-

-emm me podrías decir de cómo exactamente de que familiar eres de la princesa-dijo algo dudoso finn

-a eso bueno ya te dije que soy su hermano más bien su mellizo peri no nos llevamos muy bien que digamos-dijo muy desinteresado

Finn estaba que no se lo creía su mellizo como era posible que su novia le había ocultado eso-y entonces si eres su mellizo por qué no te llevas bien con ella si eres su hermano te deberías llevar mejor con ella-dijo finn

-ja no somos iguales a ella la prefiere papá y eso es lo que nos ah marcado veraz ella nació primero solo por un par de segundos y como yo soy el "menor" me toca ser al que menos hablan pero vaya que me temen-dijo algo orgulloso de si mismo por esto ultimo-

-pero eso no explica porque ella no me dice de ti es decir eres su hermano-dijo finn mas intrigado

-bueno es que no nos llevamos bien siempre nos estamos peleando por todo ella es una creída solo por que será reina cree que su hermano no debe hablar con ella-dijo el príncipe ya muy molesto

Finn se sentía algo enojado no podías permitir que alguien hablar así de su novia eso estaba mal pero mas sin embargo no dijo nada no era el mejor mlmento para pelear-y dime si no habla con ella como sabes de mi-dijo con dudad finn

-jaja eso si es gracioso mira cuando se va a verte je yo aprovecho a entrar a su cuarto y jejejeje leo su diario la muy tonta no se ah dado cuenta-se reía si piedad el príncipe

Auch golpe bajo para finn eso si lo enojo mucho como que leía su diario eso no era de caballeros no eras de honor como era posible que siendo su hermano fuera tan malo y grosero-hey eres todo un tarado sabia-le contesto finn enojadísimo

-je me la han dicho antes me alaga-se burlo el príncipe del comentario de finn-o y si quiries cito algo que escribió hace poco jejeje mas bien hace dos dias: "_querido diario…-_decía el príncipe tratando de imitar la voz de su hermana-_…ayer fue una noche mágica la mas romántica de mi vida por primera vez finn me beso fue tan hermoso tan dulce y fue mi primer beso fue muy romántico sus labios sabían a miel a la dulce miel sus labios eran tan suaves y ardientes como la lava ay sus ojos tan azules me hipnotizaban no lo quería soltar estábamos pegados jeje aunque cuando regrese a casa mi papá me regaño por llegar tarde pero valió la pena no se que hará si finn me llegara faltar lo amo demasiado mataría por el si fuera necesario esta tarde lo volverá a ver en el bosque quiero volver a besarlo volver a sentir su cuerpo tan cerca de mí y sentir su labios rosando los míos"-_al terminar de decir esto el príncipe se echo a reír hasta se tiro al suelo de tanta risa que todos se voltearon a ver que ocurría

Pero finn estaba que no cabía en si estaba furioso con el príncipe eso que había escrito la princesa era muy privado y muy personal n siquiera el debería saber eso estaba tan furioso que no se pudo contener y se abalanzo contra el príncipe que estaba en el suelo riéndose

-esto te mereces por ser un todo un fisgon-ledijo dándolo un derechazo en la quijada con su mano que estaba cubierta con su armadura lo que hizo que el golpe doliera mas-y esto por estar tan enterado de mi relación con ella-mientras le daba un izquierdoso en eso el príncipe reacciono y comenzó a arder quemando a finn

-a ver a ver ya me enojaste si quieres seguir vivo por ahora te recomiendo que no te acerques niño-le amenazo el príncipe apuntándole con una flecha en la mano con su arco

-ya estuvo suave ya okey dejen de pelear-grito Billy que estaba muy enojado interponiéndose entre los dos-no hemos llevado ni medio día de viaje y ya se quieren matar tu príncipe deja de ser tan imbécil y tu finn no dejes que tu instinto se gane no soy su niñero está bien-decía Billy mientras todos se quedaron anonadaos viendo aquella escena mas Marshall y Fiona

-está bien vejete pero si ese mocoso vuelve a ser de las suyas no respondo la ejecución se adelanta-decía el príncipe mientras guardaba su flecha de fuego

-yo tampoco respondo si dañas a mi hermano e tonto-le dijo jake que se había echo muy grande muy amenazante

-si principito no dejare que dañes a ese viejo es mi amigo-dijo Marshall mostrando su intimidante hacha

-yo no tengo problema en matarte me caes mal tu ya lo sabes-dijo Fiona muy confiada

-yo la sigo-dijo cake que se ponía en forma de ataque

Pero marcy seguía callada no quería participar en se había enamorado de lo sexi del príncipe pero ella sabía que era la razón equivocada pero no se lo podía sacar de la cabeza.

-umm nota mucha mala onda je como quieran mantendré distancia okey-dijo sarcásticamente el príncipe-

Entonces Billy regreso al frente del grupo y siguieron su rumbo, finn se había quedado totalmente molesto con el príncipe los demás también menos Marceline que miraba de reojo al príncipe que ya iba muy atrás al parecer Marceline habia notado algo d bondad en el aunque los demás no, verán no cualquier ser de fuego se rehúsa a pelear si no el hubiera peleado mas incluso aunque Billy se hubiera interpuesto por eso Marceline se quedo intrigada con la actitud del príncipe parecía no ser todo un brabucón, pero como sea las siguientes horas del viaje fueron menos tensas todo iba bien finn bromeaba con Marshall y jake Fiona Marceline y cake iban riendo sobre algunas cosas tontas que cake contaba de cuando Fiona era bebé pero en cambio Billy iba más tenso vigilando siempre el horizonte para que nada le sorprendiera pero había algo que a Billy le perturbaba mucho la presencia de alguien que los observaba pero que no veían era muy extraño pero no le puso mucha importancia cuando llegaron a un lugar muy peligroso donde los lamentos se escuchaban en susurros y la oscuridad era la dominante.

-bien este es el primer obstáculo chicos el bosque de los susurros-dijo Billy mirando a todos

El lugar era estremecedor para todos menos para el príncipe que no hacia caso a lo que Billy decía, el bosque estaba muerto no había ninguna hoja en los arboles se escuchaban gritos y lamentos lo cual asusto un poco a jake, Fiona y cake pero no a finn Marceline y Marshall, para finn el lugar era totalmente desconocido nunca se había alejado tanto de Ooo pero no tenia miedo Marceline y Marshall no estaban asustados ni un poco el lugar no parecía hacerles mella y ahí se quedaron contemplando el bosque por un momento cuando Billy hablo.

-y bien que esperan ay que cruzar-dijo para animarlos

-quieres que crucemos ese bosque-dijo espantada cake-ay yo zafo

-vamos no seas cobarde gata solo es un bosque-dijo algo dudoso cuando es cucho un gran lamento que provenía del bosque-solo un bosque

-si cake anda vamos-le daba ánimos Fiona-no me digas que eres una rajona-cake odiaba que le dijeran eso

-no no lo soy esta bien si cruzo-le dijo algo ofendida cake

-bien bien solo nos se vayan a separar viejos eh estado en este bosque y la verdad a veces esto te juaga malas pasadas-dijo seriamente Marshall

-cierto este bosque piensa por si mismo y no es muy amigable que digamos-advirtió Marceline

-lo se por eso traje esto con nosotros-decía Billy mientras sacaba de su bulto verde algo que se le hizo familiar a Marceline era el guantelete que Billy había usado para pelear contra el lich era lo que había derrotado al lich un arma muy poderosa-esto nos protegerá por si las cosas se ponen un tanto como decirlo raras-

-wow wow oye y eso que es-pregunto finn muy intrigado-

-ja esto finn es un arma legendaria son muy raras cuando la conseguí en mi época todos pensaba que era basura por que estaba muy sucia y oxidada pareo luego me fije que tenia poderes asombrosos entonces investigue y me entere que fue un arma usada por un héroe incluso mas antiguo que yo o Marceline dicen que este era un héroe invencible que nunca fue derrotado y este era su arma pero se había perdido hasta que la encontré-termino de decir Billy

-entonces con eso pudiste encerrar al lich por eso fue que ganaste-dijo Marshall sorprendido-

-am no del todo mi aura ayudo bastante en ese asunto-dijo rotundamente dijo Billy-entonces que debemos entrar no se separan okey-

-bien-dijeron en coro todo el grupo todos tenían un gran respeto hacia Billy aunque fuera mas joven que Marceline era mas astuto y sabio, sabia mas acerca de Ooo y Aaa que nadie así que todos seguían sus ordenes incluso el príncipe flama pero lo hacia de muy mala gana así que todos entraron al bosque sin saber qué cosas y peligros podrían en encontrar en la oscuridad del abismo


	13. el bosque de los lamentos

**hola qui el sig capi espero q lo disfruten y por ahora solo respondere un review q me intrigo mucho le contestare que yo solito lo hize lo saque de mi cabezita je espero que te guste y les guste a ustedes amados lectores  
**

**Hora de aventura**

**El bosque de los lamentos**

Todos se habían adentrado en el bosque el cual tenia un aspecto terrible muy macabro era muy oscuro y frio algo que debilitaba un poco al príncipe flama al adentrarse mas, la oscuridad se hacia mas evidente aunque era de día ni un rayo de sol podía penetrar ese maldito bosque así que tanto como Marshall y Marceline se quitaron sus enormes sombreros ya que el sol no llegaba todos iban en formación muy unidos para que no se perdieran los arboles se extendían muy arriba de ellos y se escuchaban gritos por todo el lugar que clamaban ayuda pero Billy les había dicho a nuestros héroes que no hicieran caso por mas que escucharan solo era una trampa que hacia el bosque a todos los viajeros que lo cruzaban, cake y jake iban muy pegados a sus respectivos hermanos, Marshall iba muy pegada a Fiona ¡quería protegerla!, Marceline en cambio estaba muy cerca del príncipe flama pero el ni caso hacia solo miraba el suelo muy distraído al parecer la pelea con finn lo había dejado algo absorto en sus pensamientos, enserio era todo un patán pensaba pero que podía hacer había sido hacía toda su vida, y Billy iba señalando el camino con su guantelete en mano el cual emitía un rayo de luz blanca que les permitía ver por donde iban.

-muy bien por ahora todo bien equipo ninguna treta del bosque-decía muy convencido-pero no se separen todavía no la hemos librado-

-lo que digas Billy-dijo finn viendo a su alrededor pero en eso una gran niebla se comenzó a cernir sobre nuestros héroes era muy espesa y todos dejaron de verse-

Billy lo noto de inmediato y se dio la vuelta rápidamente algo estaba mal-chicos….-pero en vez de recibir una respuesta solo escuchó el murmullo del viento todos a habían desaparecido-¡ay demonios…

Mientras en otra parte del bosque…

-wow que fue eso-dijo finn que estaba algo mareado la niebla le había cubierto todo el cuerpo-

-finn finn ¿eres tu?-le dijo un voz familiar... era Marceline ella estaba flotando sobre el

-si marcy que rayos paso ¿donde están los demás?-dijo al ver que todas habían desaparecido lo cual lo asusto donde estaba jake

-desaparecidos-mientras le decía mientras levantaba a finn del suelo-el bosque nos ha separado ahora los demás están regados por todo el bosque lo se porque esto ya me había ocurrido con Marshall hace algún tiempo-dijo vagamente

-bien entonces que hay que hacer-dijo preocupado

-por ahora cuidarnos las espaldas , no separarnos y buscar a los otros y rápido esto no me gusta-dijo - tomando su hacha bajo con fuerza

-entendido capitana-dijo con gracia para no estar tan nervioso de verdad sentía algo de preocupación el lugar era espeluznante quién no se asustaba

Al seguir avanzando todo era normal el paisaje era el mismo horrible y muerto al menos eso creían pero aun se escuchaban los gritos del bosque lo cual aumentaba la tensión y el miedo pero esto lo debían evitar si querían salir vivos de esta, Marceline iba al frente había preferido caminar ya que el volar era muy difícil las ramas hacia que se atorara en las copas de los arboles y finn iba muy atento al camino debía estar muy al pendiente empuñando su espada de oro para salir en una pieza del bosque.

-oye finn te puedo preguntar algo y no te molestas-le dijo Marceline volviéndose hacia finn algo seria

-contigo nunca que me quieres preguntar-le dijo con gracia

-¿tienes miedo?-le dijo rotundamente Marceline muy seria

-am por que preguntas eso Marceline digo crees que tengo miedo-le respondió Marceline algo confundido por la pregunta el no se había puesto ah pensar en eso

-es que digo estamos en una misión de la que no podríamos regresar vivos o en una pieza estamos yendo a combatir a un demonio casi ancestral que es muy poderos y encima de todo el te quiere a ti para tragarse tu alma ¿que eso no te da miedo? Porque si quieres saber yo tengo miedo ese demonio es capaz de lo que sea por conseguir lo que quiere

Al escuchar esto finn dejo escapar un gran suspiro-mira Marceline claro que tengo miedo quien no lo tendría el que dice que no tiene miedo esta loco…-solto algo alterado finn

-entonces porque haces esto-dijo con mucha duda Marceline

-por que amo a la princesa flama y no la dejara sola estaré con ella en las buenas y en las malas además de por qué no dejare que un demonio asesine toda Ooo y Aaa-dijo muy seguro de si mismo

Marceline se quedo muy sorprendida por la respuesta de su amigo nunca había conocido ah alguien de tan extraordinario valor el haría lo que sea por salvar a quien amaba incluso morir por ella ¿qué loco no?-ja en serio eres un héroe digno de apreciarse-dijo muy serena Marceline

-je gracias marcy-pero en eso algo cambio algo se comenzó a gruñir-escuchaste eso-dijo en voz baja finn

-claro que si-dijo también en voz baja Marceline –pero de donde viene-dijo empuñando su hacha-bajo

-no lo se pero esta cerca muy cerca-dijo empuñando su espada en eso sintió como el suelo comenzaba a temblar y a gruñir-esto esta muuuuuuuuuuuyyy mal-dijo finn

En eso de la tierra salieron unos figuras deformes no tenia rostros estaban hechos de lodo y tierra eran golems por ojos tenía una piedritas que brillaban mucho eran de color plata

-wow y eso que es-dijo retrocediendo finn ya que un golem se había abalanzado contra el pero lo había esquivado

-son golems son criaturas que viven en la oscuridad están echas de casi cualquier cosa… –decía mientras esqeuivaba a uno de ellos-y no son muy amigables

-je me doy cuenta-decía mientras finn batía su espada contra una de estas criaturas pero cuando les corta algún miembro este les volvía a salir-oye esto no se ve bien marcey

-"no me digas"-dijo sarcasticamte Marceline ya que ella tenia como unos cinco golems encima y ella los cortaba con su hacha pero era inútil siempre se iban reconstruyendo todo era un caos después marcy no pudo mas y bajo la guardia y un golem había formado un terrible garrote en su mano y le dio un fuerte golpe a Marceline por la espalda lo que la tumbo en el suelo en eso finn salto y arremetió contra el golem que iba a darle el golpe final a Marceline.

-nooooooo-grito finn entonces el golem se volvió a el y este no pudo evitar el golpe directo de finn así que finn lo atravesó y quedo manchado de lodo y cayo al suelo luego tomo a Marceline por su cintura pero al verla esta inconsciente-Marceline despierta-y tenía una enorme rajadura en la espalda la cual sangraba mucho, finn estaba muy preocupado por su amiga estaba tan preocupado que no se dio cuenta que había soltado su espada y escudo así que un golem aprovecho para darles un golpe certero y lo habría echo de no ser….-

-¡finnn! quítate-en eso apareció Billy que empuñaba su gran espada y en su otra mano llevaba su guantelete que estaba mas brillante que nunca y abatía contra los golems que se desasían al ver el brillo del guantelete al parecer se derretían al verlo-levántate finn ¿están bien?-dijo preovupado al ver que finn estaba manchado de sangre

-no lo se Marceline esta inconsiente y sangra mucho-dijo preocupado y casi llorando

-a ver déjame ver-dijo tomando a Marceline en sus brazos y tocando le loa frente y su pulso-mmm está bien por ser vampiro sus heridas sanaran pronto pero necesitara comer mucho cuando despierte-dijo aliviado

-okey veo que los golems se fueron-dijo sorprendido

-lo se es una habilidad especial del guante pero no es tiempo de fijarse en eso hay que buscar a los otros-dijo Billy muy decidido tenían que encontrar a los demás pero ya esto iba de mal en peor…


	14. auras

Hora de aventura

Auras

-ashhh porque de todas las persona con las que me pude haber perdido tuviste que haber sido tu flamita. Refunfuñaba Fiona se había perdido con el príncipe flama y eso vaya que la enojaba habían estado caminando por todo el bosque pero el paisaje no cambiaba gris y sombrío-

-tu tampoco eres una amor preciosa-dijo sarcásticamente el príncipe que iba detrás de Fiona muy al pendiente del camino

-no me digas preciosa-dijo muy enojada Fiona estaba harta del sarcasmo del príncipe-

-uy lo siento preciosa-dijo con mas sarcasmo

-ashhhh eres imposible por eso todos te odian-dijo Fiona sin pensar en como se sentirá el príncipe

Auch eso le había dolido mucho al príncipe ¿en serio todos lo odiaban? Al parecer si el era todo un pata pero su vida lo había vuelto así y no sabia ni que hacer solo había conocido la ira y la violencia no como su hermana que había conseguido ser feliz a lado de su novio finn, pero el príncipe no dijo le dijo nada a Fiona solo se quedo callado había aprendido a tragarse lo que le decían. Siguieron caminado por el sombrío camino cuando de pronto Fiona sintió como alguien la manoseaba por debajo de su falda…

-óyeme no me manosees no soy un juguete-dijo con mucha rabia y sonrojada Fiona volviéndose hacia el príncipe que estaba totalmente confundido

-a ver a ver yo no te eh tocado-dijo ofendido el príncipe

-ayyy por favor no te hagas me amaste no me sorprendería de que te quisieras meter conmigo a la fuerza-dijo agresivamente Fiona

-je okey tal vez sea todo un patán pero no soy pervertido no soy de esos-dijo mas ofendido había entendido perfectamente lo que Fiona había tratado de decir

-eres un pervertido no te cre…-pero fino se había callado al ver que el príncipe le estaba apuntando con su arco de fuego directo a su cuello-que…que… haces imbécil

-perdóname-dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos de Fiona que precian romperse en lagrimas y entonces el príncipe dejo escapar su flecha como un rayo pero no hirió a Fiona paso muy cerca de su cuello pero no la toco y la flecha impacto en un árbol que estaba muy cerca de Fiona

-que que diablos ocurre contigo-dijo enojada Fiona-que intentabas hacer probarme o algo así-dijo eniojada

-no no es eso mira-dijo señalando el árbol que tenia una flecha de fuego encajada de lado a lado,Fiona se acerco y vio que la flecha tenia un pequeño ser muy con una gran cabeza y pequeño cuerpo-

-que es eso -dijo confundida Fiona-parece un duende

-si lo es un duendecillo de carroña-dijo muy seriamente-son unos pervertidos y son muy peligrosos

-entonces no fuiste tu el que me toco fue este-dijo algo apenada metió la pata el principie no había sido el pervertido

-pero sabes es raro ver a uno solo ellos viven en grupo-dijo viendo a su alrededor cuando de pronto un enjambre de estos duendes salieron por doquier-ay joder por que dije eso-susurro el príncipe-¡Fiona DETRÁS DE MI!-grito el príncipe a Fiona al parecer el senyia una gran responsabilidad por ella

De pronto como un rayo salieron unas fechas del arco del príncipe e iban directo a los duendes que parecían reírse del príncipe de una manera muy macabra pero las flechas silenciaban esto todas daban en el blanco pero no era suficiente salían mas de estos endemoniados duendes y entonces Fiona tuvo que actuar…

-bien mi turno-dijo sacando de su mochila lo que parecían ser unas estrellas de metal mu afiladas y las lanzaba hacia los duendes y los rebanaba en cachitos y la sangre de estos lo salpicaba-que quejo Fiona pero los duendes no pararon así que de un momento a otro los duendes parecían penetrar los arboles que están alrededor y los poseyeron y comenzaron a desprenderse del suelo y a atacar a Fiona y al príncipe-

-joder estamos bien jodidos-maldecía el príncipe que se había comenzado a quedar sin flechas

-ya flamita ten algo de optimismo he salido de perores-dijo esta vez sacando su espada de cristal pero en eso uno de los arboles poseído ataco a Fiona y Fiona no vio venir esto y el árbol le tiro su espada lo cual dejo indefensa a Fiona así que el árbol aprovecho a darle un buen golpe en el pecho y dejo a fiona tumbada el suelo totalmente dolida.

-Fiona nooooo-grito el prncipe que tenia un árbol y duendes encima de el por eso no se podía mover-fiono no por favor-supicaba

Pero fiona esta muy dolida no podía aser nada era el fin…per de pronto como una sombra un gran acha se interpuso entre el delicado cuerpo de fino y el endemoniado árbol era Marshall que estaba poniendo un gran esfuerzo para que a Fiona no le pasara nada.

-fis estas bien-le dijo dulcemente Marshall-

-em este si gracias-dijo algo asustada por la aterradora escena

Marshall entonces tomo su hacha con fuerza y de un tajo corto el árbol pero por un segundo descuido a Fiona que ya se había levantado del piso pero unos duendes la habían tomado por su gorrito y la habían jalado hasta llevarla hacia un árbol muy grande donde habían un sin fin de duendes y entonces Marshall se fijo.

-fi noooo vuelve-grito con tristeza ella ya estaba muy lejos de el y el príncipe flama estaba muy ocupado quemando unos duendes así que Marshall tuvo que hacer algo que no había hecho en mucho tiempo usar su ¡AURA! Así que Marshall cerro sus ojos carmesí y paso algo genial…


	15. fuego y oscuridad

**Hora de aventura**

**Fuego y oscuridad**

Esto le iba a doler a Marshall utilizaría su aura y vaya que dolia cuando Marshall cerro sus ojos se concentro en solo una cosa salvar a Fiona era todo lo que le importaba en el mundo, entonces de la nada en el uno de los brazos de Marshall se había forjado una estela de luz color carmesí que en eso momento se forjo un hermoso arco muy imponente más que el de el príncipe flama

-FIONAAAA-grito Marshall viendo hacia donde estaba Fiona el gritaba por que al formar ese arco mucha de su energía áurica consumía su vida vital pero esto no lo detenía tenia que salvar a Fiona a costa de su vida-esto me va a doler-dijo en un susurro entonces Marshall puso su mano en su espalda y de ella saco muy dramáticamente una flecha de color negro muy afilada-AGGGGGGHHHHHRRR-gritaba Marshall de dolor al sacar por completo la flecha y rápidamente la puso en su arco y apunto a donde estaba directamente Fiona-no puedo fallar-dijo casi sin aliento su vista comenzaba a nublarse así que soltó la fecha y de un momento a otro la flecha comenzó a dividirse en ciento de flechas mas pequeñas pero aun así mortales las flechas impactaron perfectamente en cada uno de los malditos duendes que soltaron a Fiona que se encontraba en el aire pero que cayo pues ningún duende la sostenía y al caer se quebró una pierna

-aggghhhhhh-gritaba Fiona de dolor-mi pierna-dijo mas sorprendida al ver que su pierna además de haberse ro sangraba terriblemente

-fi fi estas bien-le dijo Marshall que había llegado hasta ella muy ´propcupado

-agggh no lo creo me rompí mi pierna y como hiciste eso-dijo cambiando rápidamente el tema no quería parecer débil-

-ammm magia de avanzada diría yo pero no importa eso lo importante ahorita es salir de aquí y buscar a los otros ¿Dónde esta el príncipe flama?-dijo mirando a alrededor

-je aquí viejo-dijo saliendo de entre un montón de arboles calcinados-wow esos dunedes dan mucha batalla-dijo con poco animo al ver a Fiona que sangraba de su pierna-estas bien Fiona-dijo dulcemente cosa que nunca hacia

-em si gracias flamita te debo una por ese deende-dijo algo avergonzada por lo que le había icho al príncipe " pervertido"

-je no te preocupes he aprendido a tragarme lo que me dicen-dijo algo triste

-bien como sea ay que buscar a los otros-dijo con aire de líder Marshall muy decidido

-no puedo caminar recuerdas genio-le dijo Fiona a Marshall

Así que tanto como Marshall y Fiona se quedaron muy pensativos que harian no podían dejar a Fiona sola y tampoco quedarse en un solo lugar el bosque era muy macabro pero el príncipe flama tenía una solución

-ummm Fiona ¿me dejas ver tu herida?-dijo algo indeciso

-em claro flamita pero sin perversiones-dijo con gracia cosa que el príncipe lo vio de buena forma

-je okey aver amm Marshall te podrías hacer un lado-dijo mirando los ojos carmesí de Marshall

-estemmm…. Okey-dijo con duda no confiaba en el príncipe pero al ver l cara decidida de Fiona accedió

Entonces el príncipe tomo la pierna herida de Fiona, le quito su zapato y su lar media totalmente ensangrentada que le llegaba por encima de la rodilla casi hasta la entrepierna-a ver tal vez te vaya doler un poco así que no te pongas histérica ¿okey?-dijo viendo la parte de rota de Fiona entonces las manos del príncipe se posaron en la pierna de Fiona lo cual la ruborizo mucho algo que Marshall noto y se puso celoso pero el príncipe estaba mas concentrado en lo que iba ha hacer-bien el fuego no es solo un arma de destrucción puede ser una oportunidad de renacimiento el fuego puede quemar pero también pude curar las heridas mas profundas el fuego puede nutrir la tierra y curar el alma-al finalizar de decir estas palabras de las manos del príncipe salió una gran llamarada que cubrió toda la pierna de Fiona cosa que asusto mucho a Marshall demasiado…

-que…que haces tonto la vaz a quemar-dijo muy asustado Marshall al ver la escena

-ya tranquilo vampirito la estoy curando-dijo sin mirar a Marshall-es algo que aprendí de mi hermana je ella me curaba cuando éramos niños-dijo con algo de nostalgia cuando el príncipe flama y al princesa eran niños la princesa siempre curaba a su hermano pero al crecer muchas cosa cambiaron ya no se hablaban ni se veían las responsabilidades del reino los separaban-bien creo que ya quedo Fiona mira tu pierna

Fiona se quedo sorprendida vio su pierna y ya no le dolía ni siquiera sangraba su piel volvía tener ese color blanco de siempre-

-gracias flamita estoy mejor no sabia que podías hacer eso ahora te debo dos-dijo con alegría Fiona al ya no sentir dolor se pudo parar rápidamente se puso su media y su zapato negro de nuevo-ooo y donde esta mi espada-dijo mirando alrededor

-amm aquí fi toma-le dijo Marshall entregándole su espada de cristal-

Fiona tomo su espada con mucha fuerza y dijo-y ahora que donde están los demás

-perdidos muertos o mutilados-dijo muy preocupado Marshall-debemos movernos y buscar a los demás esto esta muy sombrío

Entonces comenzaron moverse en la oscuridad para encontrar a sus amigos pero el bosque todavía una carta que jugar

-okey eso se esta viendo peor de lo que creí-decía finn que estaba cargando a marcy que aun seguía inconsciente pero ya no sangraba su herida había cerrado rápidamente y marcy de movía constantemente en los brazos fuerte de finn-

-tranquilo finn mientras tenga este guantelete estaremos bien no hay nada que temer-dijo algo tranquilo Billy que se habría paso en la maleza del bosque teniendo en alto la mano donde tenia el guantelete-

Pero en eso se sintió como un el vieto dejaba escapar un murmullo seguido de una brisa muy glacial entonces los arboles comenzaron a moverse violentamente y se escucho un enorme rugido

-oh esto esta muy mal-dijo Marceline que en ese momento se despertó algo que sorprendió a finn que casi se cae-

-que que pasa marcy que es esto-dijo preocupado Billy

-CORRAAANNNN-grito finn al ver que los arboles comenzaban a caerse sobre ellos de manera adrede

Todos corrían por sus vidas menos marcy ella flotaba pero a toda velocidad corrían y corrían y los arboles seguina cayendo hasta que…

-auchhh fijate por donde caminas finn-dijo Fiona que estaba tirada en el suelo

-Fiona que alegría verte-dijo fin rebosante de alegría que hasta se le había olvidado por que corría

Marshall y el príncipe se quedaron totalmente perplejos al ver que Billy y Marceline estaban muy apurados detrás de finn

-corran corran chicos-gritaba Marceline a lo lejos-finn borra esa sonrisa y corre

Marshall, Fiona y el príncipe no sabían ni que pasaban solo hicieron lo que decía Marceline y corrieron como un rayo los arboles seguían cayendo

-hey y por que corremos-dijo Fiona mientras vei a marcy-es raro

-je por eso-dijo apuntada a hacia atrás

-ayy mamacita-dijo el princiep que había escuchado lo que marcy decía, pero de repente los arboles dejaron de caer justamente en un claro del bosque.

-que demonios pasa aquí-grito Marshall que ya estaba harto del maldito jeugo del bosque

-ya sabes Marshall el bosque hace de las suyas-le replico Marceline-pero debemos ver si estamos todos

-si vemos si seguimos completos-decía Billy viendo a a su alrededor, sus amigos no se veían muy bien. Fiona tenia una media manchada de sangre, Marceline tenia esa enorme rajada en la espalda, Marshall se veía muy cansado casi fatigado, finn estaba todo cubierto de lodo y el príncipe flama se veía algo apagado.

-oigan-gritaron finn y Fiona al mismo tiempo-donde esta jake-dijo finn

-si y donde esta cake-dijo preocupada Fiona

Todos negaron con la cabeza no habían visto a ninguno de los dos en el camino y esto asusto tanto a finn como a Fiona donde diablos se habían perdidos sus hermanos, pero en eso se volvió a sentir como crujía la tierra y de un lado del claro comenzó a surgir un enorme árbol muy viejo pero se veía muy amenazante y su larga sombre se cernió ante nuestros valientes héroes


	16. la luna oscura parte 1

**aqui el capi je oigan les digo de una vez este fic lo dejare por unas semanas para continuar otro que tengo tambien es esta pagina se llam "¿esto es real?" venlo les gustara**

Hora de aventura

la luna oscura parte 1

todo iba de mal en peor todo se hacia negro como la noche y el miedo ese árbol hbai emergido de la nada.

-ayyy y ahora que-se quejaba el princiepe-

-esto no puede ser bueno-dijo finn que sacab su espada de oro y la espada de la familia a la vez-

-ja será divertido-se reía marcy algo que extraño a Billy

En eso de la nada también comenzaron a salir cientos de golems de lodo y un centenar de duendecillos de carroña que reían a morir algo que enfureció a Fiona juro que a partir de ese día odiaría a esos seres

-tengo que matar a alguien hoy debo matar a alguien-decía el príncipe que parecía algo hiperactivo

Pero Marshall no estab muy seguro el estab muy cansado por haber usado su aura pero Fiona y finn se quedaron viendo el árbol muy atentos de pronto…

-HERMANITOOOOO-gritaba jake que estaba en el árbol en lo mas alto dentro de lo que parecía una esfera de cristal

-VEIJO QUE HACES AHÍ-le griito su hermano que estab realmente en pánico que hacia jake hasta alla arriba

Pero no contesto por que oyó el grito desesperado de Fiona-CAKE POR EL AMOR DE GLOB QUE HACES AHÍ-al decir esto fin también volteo hacia donde miraba Fiona cake igual estaba encerrada dentro de una esfera muy pegada a jake y parecía estar muy asustada mas de lo normal pero en eso tanto finn como Fiona fueron a salvar a sus hermanos y corrieron por todo el campo de batalla…

-FI FI que haces regresa para aca nosotros te ayudamos-le gritaba Marshall pero se callo cuando un golem comenzó a atacarlo –ay joder con esto dijo empezando a dar hachazos al golem

Y coemzo la batalla Marceline aunque seguía débil era imparable golpeaba lo primero que tenia en frente el príncipe estab furioso vaya que si aunque ya tenia pocas flechas no se le habían acabado las armas se convirtió en su titán de fuego era enorme mas que el de su hermana y mil veces mas sombrio parecía no tener piedad de nada, Billy estaba muy apurado los duendecillos lo molestaban mucho y los golems eran demasiados pero no era problema su guantelete ancestral era la mejor arma pero finn y Fiona no la pasaban muy bien

-finn tenimos que llegar hasta alla arriba-dijo jadeante Fiona mientras cortaba la cabeza de un duende-

-si lo se fi pero es re difícil no hemos podido llegar esta muy alto-decía finn que estaba matando golems con la espada de la familia que se dio cuenta que esa podía matar golems-ay joder debemos llegar pronto-dijo al ver que jake trataba de romper el cristal se comenzaba a desesperar y eso no era nada bueno

-finn creo que se quin nos puede ayudar-dijo Fiona señalando a el príncipe que estaba quemando lo que se le ponía enfrente

-estas segura no parece en si además nos quemara-dijo preocupado

-neeee tiene el hechizo de magia elemental no? No nos va a quemar-dijo muy confiada-HEY TU FLAMITA VEN AQUÍ AHORA MISMO-le grito a lo lejos Fiona

El príncipe volteo rápidamente a Fiona que le daba una gran sonrisa al ver esot el príncipe en su forma de titán se acercoa fioa-que quieres fi-le dijo el príncipe con una voz algo macabra

-necesito que os subas hasta allá arriba para salvar a nuestros hermanos-le dijo muy apurada Fiona

-esta bien suban en mi mano-dijo acercando su enorme mano de fuego

Cuando subieron en el unos duendecillos de carroña los comenzaron ah atacar así-ay ustedes de nuevo-dijo Fiona enojada así que de su mochila saco un arma que era muy extraña para finn

-oye que es eso-dijo finn intrigado dando espadazos al aire

-pues yo tampoco me dijo cake que es una pistola era un arma en la guerra de los champiñones je es una gran arma-dijo apuntando a un duende que en un segundo exploto-wow y suena increíble

Finn se había quedado asustado pero asombrado esa era un arma genial no sabia como lo hacia pero era lo que necesitaban en ese momento armas al llegar hasta la copa del árbol el príncipe los dejo y se fue a luchar con los demás. Cuando finn y Fiona logran llegar comenzaron a golpear el cristal en el que estaban sus hermanos pero no pasaba nada.

-viejos ayúdennos en esta esfera es sofocante-decía jake-si fi esto no es lindo este árbol nos tiene atrapados desde hace horas-se quejó cake

-tranquilos viejos yo los salvo-dijeron al mismo tiempo finn y Fiona algo que dio un poco de risa a jake y cake, Fiona y finn seguían golpeando el cristal con sus espadas pero no servía el cristal era muy duro así que Fiona uso su arma su pistola.

-aun lado finn esto se pondrá feo y tu cake hasta bolita para que el cristal no te lastime-finn y cake hicieron lo que les dijo Fiona y disparo pero el cristal no se rompió seguía normal y esto preocupo a Fiona y a finn-ay no puede ser nunca había pasado-en eso una gran rama del árbol salió de lanada y comezo a atacar a fioana y finn-ay no ay no-decía Fiona pues al combatir ahí perdió el equilibrio finn no podía ayudarla el seguía peleando y Fiona callo-

-FIONAAAAAA NOOOOOO-grito cake

-fi no vuelve-decía finn que había cortado de un tajo la rama y se disponía a ayudar a Fiona pero era tarde-fi no-dijo casi llorando pero de pronto una sombra emergió de la nada y sostenía Fiona era-Marshall que bien la salvaste-dijo con alegría

-si lo se finn pero esta inconsciente se golpeo muy fuerte con una rama pero estará bien tu saca a el pulgoso y a cake de aquí Billy encontró una salida ven vamos rápido-

-okey okey llévatela déjame aquí yo veo como los salvo-dijo finn rapidametne

Así Marshall se llevo a Fiona a un lugar "seguro ".

-A ver viejos ya los saco-dijo golpeado el cristal con su espada pero nada en eso la esfera crujió y comenzó a llenarse de agua lo cual desespero a finn tenia que salvarlos

-finn ayúdanos hermanitooooo-grito jake

-viejo no no-el dolor era incontenible-hermano cake por favor resistan-dijo ahora golpeando con sus puños cubiertos de hierro-no se mueran-la ira era abrumadora-no no-la impotencia era tremenda en finn-no MALDICION, MALDICION, MALDICIOOOOOOOON-dijo gritado aporreando el cristal entonces de las manos de finn salió una gran resplandor dorado y blanco sus ojos se tornaron de un azul mas profundo y de su espalda parecía salir algo pero no salió nada solo golpeo el cristal con una fuerza descomunal-viejos viejos están bien-dijo tomando a cake y jake en sus brazos-

-cof cof si viejo creo que si-dijo incorporándose jake

-ay me duele mi pata chicos-se quejo cake-y como hiciste eso finn eso fue aterrador

-que cosa yo no hice nada solo golpee fuerte-finn mentía el no sabía que había echo pero si que había pasado la energía que sintió fue tan poderosa qué se sentía mas vivo que nunca y fuerte muy fuerte-tenemos que irnos de aquí pero ya cake déjame te ayudo-le dijo tomándola en sus brazos-jake comviertete en un paracaídas esto va aser algo intenso viejo…..


	17. la luna escura parte II

**okeu el 17 ajua mens espero q sea de su agrado lamento no haberlo echo promto estaba haciendo el de esto es real? jejeej  
**

_Hora de aventura_

_La luna oscura _

_Parte II_

-joder finn estas loquísimo-gritaba cake aterrada finn se había lanzado en picada hacia el vacio

-ya gata yeah man sigamos-decía jake muy feliz pero asustado estaba agarrado de la esolada de fin

-okey man suéltate en 3…2…1-dijo casi sin aliento-AHORA

Entonces jake se desplego un paracaídas-ayyy mamachitaaaa-gritaba cake i siguieron cayendo per en el piso los recibían un centenar de golems-ay joder ay joder-dijo fin desesperado así que saco su espada de la familia y cake se puso en modo de ataque haciendo sus patitas unos enormes arietes

Al caer enseguida finn comenzó a descabezar golems y cake solo podía mantenerlos alejados pues ese pegaban en sus patas, jake en tanto cubria la retaguardia de finn los golems venia por montones pero algo preocupo a finn donde estaban todos no lograba divisar a nadie pero de repente vio como una estela de luz los cubría por encima de ellos era el príncipe flama estab tratando de tomar a finn, jake y cake

-suban rápido suban Billy nos sacara de aquí-le dijo el príncipe en su forma de tiran de fuego y sin chistar todos subieron a la mano del príncipe, en lo alto logranron ver a los demás peleanban co furia Marceline arremetiendo con su bajo y vestida con su seductor traje Marshall peleaando aun lado de Fiona que seguía inconsciente estaba recostada en el pasto; pero billey hacia algo muy raro estaba puesto de cuclillas viendo hacia un árbol

-chicos que bien q están aquí ya casi nos vamos-le dijo Marceline-esto se pone feo

-que diablos esta haciendo Billy-dijo finn algo exaltado-

-esta… no le bien pero esto será algo extraño así que solo resiste lo que falta-le diac Marshall sin mirar a finn solo estaba al tanto de Fiona no la dejaría sola, entonces el príncipe flama volvió a su forma original y se acerco a Fiona:

-¿esta bien?-le pregunto a Marshall que rebanaba unos duendecillos

-si solo inconsciente-dijo tajantemente Marshall sin voltear a ver

-bien-dijo haciéndole una caricia al cabello de Fiona se había estremecido al haber visto a Fiona tendida en el suelo

-Billy que haces-grito jake que se había puesto muy irritante-nos van hacer taquitos

-calla jake ya esta listo no vamos-dijo Billy con una voz muy profunda y de repente los ojos de Billy comenzó a brillar con un color verde esmeralda y de la nada su guantelete se comenzó a forjar un enorme sable samurái era enorme era mas alto que Billy y tenia un filo aterrador así Billy vio su mano que se había echo un sable y como un susuro dijo-se me había olvidado como se sentía….OKEY TODOS ATENTOS CUANDO LES DIGA CORRAN Y NO SE RESAGUEN QUIEN LO HAG SE MUERE-grito Billy mirando a todos que lo veían muy sorprdidos y aterrados menos Marceline ella lo veía con una cara de preocupación

Entonces Billy arremetió contra todos los arboles y los corto de un tajo-BIEN SIGANME-grito y lo siguieron Marshall cargando a Fiona pero se fijaron que mientras corrían los arboles creían de nuevo y lo hacían para lastimarlos eso si asusto a finn ya no tenían golems encima ahora las naturaleza los quería matar , Billy cortaba y tajaba como loco ,marcy volaba rapidísimo, Marshall por llevar a Fiona se cansaba terriblemente usar su aura y volar no era una buena combinación, finn y cake iba montado en jake y el príncipe iba muy atras corría muy lento y por eso…

-mi pierna joder me atrapo-grito el príncipe

Todos voltearon pero no podían hacer nada el bosque se volvía a cerrar pero Marceline…

-toma mi mano-le dijo flotando sobre el-

-¿Qué?-dijo confuso el príncipe quien en su sano juicio lo ayudaría nadie que lo hubiera conocido además de Fiona habías sido bueno con el

-joder que tomes mi mano si no te quieres apagar-le grito Marceline algo enojada los arboles se cerraban ante ella y el príncipe y los demás solo corrian no por miedo si no que ya no quedab tiempo así que el príncipe tomo la mano de marcy estaba muy fría pero no importaba tenían que huir así que marcy jalo con todas su fuerza y el príncipe salió rápidamente y cayeron en el suelo el príncipe arriba de Marceline lo que sonrojo mucho a ella y el pero no pensaron mucho en eso el bosque se cerraba así que Marceline no perdió el tiempo cargo rápidamente a el príncipe en sus brazos y el príncipe se quedo aun mas sorprendido así marcy voló a toda velocidad hacia nuestro grupo de héroes que se quedaron sorprendidos al ver como cargaba al príncipe; pero no dojieron nada solo corrian o flotaban pero Billy parecía muy cansado usar su aura de esa forma era agotador

-YA CASI LLEGAMOS-decía muy cansado-solo unos metros mas

Todos estaban atentos corrían y corrían el bosque no cesaba era incansable hasta que finalmente se vio un rayo de luz atreves de toda la maleza era la salida pero oh oh Marshall no llevaba sombrero lo había perdido en la pelea de los duendecillos no podía salir así el sol seguía ahí

-no yo no puedo salia eso me matara-dijo Marshall casi al borde del bosque

Todos ya habían salido y se quedaron viendo como Marshall no salía pero aun sostenía a Fiona,pero finn tuvo una idea saco su escudo astral…

-bien su este escudo refleja lo que sea entonces…-corrio rápidamente a Marshall y le entrego el escudo se lo puso en el brazo y salió a la velocidad de la luz el bosque entonces se cerro y se dejo escuchar un terrible gemido del bosque era de ira y rabia pero todas a salvo pero de repente

-mi cabezaaa….-dijo Billy su sable se convirtió de nuevo en su guantelete su aura se había sobre cargado y se desplomo en el piso

-Billy que te pasa viejo-dijo asutado finn tomando el pulso de Billy

-no no pasa nada finn es su aura lo ha dejado cansado en exceso-le decía Marceline tocando la cabeza de Billy-es lo que me temía uno no debe usar así su aura es mortal pero Billy ya es experimentado así que solo se desmayo

Finn no dijo nada solo se quedo mirando,cake y jake estaban realmente pasmados estuvieron así de morir, Marshall cansado todavía sostenía a Fiona, y el príncipe se sentía estúpido y confundido por que alguien lo trataría de salvar el era de los que no le caía bien a nadie ni siquiera a la reina de los vampiros

-bueno tenemos que seguir esta oscureciendo y no nos podemos quedar cerca del bosque-dijo Marceline como una líder-debemos alejarnos y acampar-dijo cargando a Billy era enorme

Todos asintieron y se pusieron en marcha, marsahll no podía mas estaba cansadísimo no llevar sombreo y usar el escudo era agotador se estaba cocinando vivo,cake y jake iban a la par con finn y finn solo pensaba en lo ocurrido casi al borde de la muerte y esquivaron una bala debía salvar a la princesa no importaba lo que tuviera que pagar; después de un rato llegaron a una pequeña laguna con hermosos robles y pinos alrededor muy diferente al bosque de los lamentos

-aquí acamparemos esta noche-dijo Marceline poniendo a Billy en el suelo

-esta bien marcy-le dijo finn-vengo preparado y rapidamente de su mochila nueva saco un pequeño cubo de color blanco-

-em que es eso viejo-le dijo jake

-es una tienda de campaña me la dio la dulce princesa para el viaje-dijo tímidamente

-ay esa bonny okey a ver que hizo ahora-dijo con sarcasmo Marshall

Entonces finn apretó un botoncito del cubo y de la nada se abrió una enorme tienda de campaña tenia la forma del gorro de finn lo que hizo reír mucho a Marceline-ummmmm aquí cabemos todos chico-dijo finn abriendo una puertecita de la casa de campaña pero en eso solo escucho una llama se encendía era el príncipe había echo una hoguera improvisada en el suelo

-yo me voy de aquí no los quiero quemar-le dijo el príncipe mientras daba media vuelta hacia la laguna

-a donde vaz flamita-le dijo marcleine

-no te importa vampirita-dijo algo gosero el príncipe

Marceline se quedo algo intrigada que jodidos le pasaba a el sujeto era bipolar o algo así no pensó en esto solo se dio la vuelta y fue con Marshall

-damela Marshall le matera a la casa y le limpiare su herida tu descansa-dijo amablemente Marceline

-no no esta bien yo la meto y la curo-dijo apurado Marshall no quería dejar a Fiona así sola así que se metió rápidamente a la casa de campaña donde finn, cake y jake ya estaban adentro cargando a Billy recostándolo en unos de los rincones de la casa; la casa era muy amplia tenia muchas cosas bolsas de dormir, frazadas y hasta un refrigerador, Marshall asentó a Fiona sobre una bolsa de dormir le quito su medias y su gorrito mas sucio que blanco y detrás de su nuca tenia un herida muy grande que no sangraba pero que se había vuelto negra el no podía hacer nada ella despertaría luego lo que podía hacer era dejarla descansar luego dio un gran bostezo y se dio media vuelta hacia sus amigos que vaya sorpresa estaban dormidos finn sobre lo mullido de jake y cake sobre finn se veían muy lindos de repsnte a Marshall le cayo un sopor enorme que lo dejo botado estaba exhausto así que solo se acomodo sentándose aun lado de Fiona y ahí se quedo dormido mientras fuera de la tienda…

Marceline vigilaba todo a su alrededor no dejaba escaprnada pero no pensaba en eso si no en el príncipe no dejaba de oensar en el; era tan lindo pero a la vez enigmático y extraño. Cayo la noche era algo fría pero algo la cambiaba una luna negra que se alzaba en el cielo y que se reflejaba en la laguna de una manera hermosa y sublime como si la oscuridad hubiera pintado un el lago de negro

Entonces marcy logro divisar al príncipe al otro lado del lago su llama era inconfundible así que marcy fue a ver al príncipe solo para estar con el; cruzo volando todo el lago con su hacha-bajo para que el príncipe no la notara se escondió en unos arbustos y al acercarse vio y escucho algo que la conmovió

El príncipe estaba sentado en un tronco y entonces de sus manos saco una hermosa guitara con diamantes rojos la tomo se la acomodo y vio hacia el cielo viendo a la luna de una manera y comenzó a cantar una canción que ….

Es el país de la luna oscura  
es la habitación deshabitada  
es la más bella criatura  
es la dama descorazonada-cantaba con un sentimiento que podría hacer llorar a cualquiera

Apuestos galanes la acortejan  
y de aquellos que lo han conseguido  
con el paso del tiempo la dejan  
y ella llorando escoge el olvido….-seguía cantando sin saber que marcy lo obsevaba pero de repente escucho el sonido de un bajo

-a ¿que? que haces aquí-dijo sorprendido el príncipe

-yo solo quería ver como estabas-dijo tímidamente

-estoy bien…-dijo avergonzado –me quieres acompañar-le dijo tímidamente en que pensaba el príncipe nunca hacia eso que le ocurria

-emm este si claro no se la letra pero seguiré tu ritmo-dijo algo sonrojada y se sentó al lado del príncipe y se retomo la canción y con el bajo la melodía era hermosa….

De olvido vive y de olvido muere  
como planta en jardín olvidado  
sabiendo que nadie la quiere  
sabiendo que nadie la ha amado

De olvido vive y de olvido muere  
como planta en jardín olvidado  
sabiendo que nadie la quiere  
sabiendo que nadie la ha amado

Es la inocencia perdida  
es la vejez negada  
y unas lágrimas perdidas  
María vive desesperada –el príncipe canto y canto solo viendo a la luna oscura sobre el lago no se percato de lo hermosa que se veía marcy pero luego volteo marcy comenzó a cantar igual pero su voz era tan hermosa

De olvido vive y de olvido muere  
como planta en jardín olvidado  
sabiendo que nadie la quiere  
sabiendo que nadie la ha amado –el príncipe estaba algo perplejo pero siguió la corriente y se fijo mas en los hermoso ojos carmesí de Marceline

De olvido vive y de olvido muere  
como planta en jardín olvidado  
sabiendo que nadie la quiere  
sabiendo que nadie la ha amadooooo-al final solo veía a Marceline no la podía dejar de ver era hermosa

-es…una hermosa canción-dijo Marceline

-em gracias yo la escribí-dijo algo sonrojado-

Pero de repente marcy dejo escapar un gemido de dolor lo que asuto al príncipe-que que te pasa- le dijo sobresaltado

-ayy nada es que es mi espalda-dijo señalando detrás suyo estaba sangrando de nuevo-duele

-a ver me permites-dijo haciéndole una seña que se volteara-

-estemm si ¿que haras?-dijo algo sonrojada

-curarte-le dijo poniendo su dedo de fuego sobre la rajadura de Marceline lo que hizo que Marceline se sonrojara un montón pues el príncipe bajaba su dedo hasta el final de la espalda de Marceline-ya quedo mira

Marcy miro y quedo sorprendida ya no estaba abierta ni quemada era su piel gris de siempre-gracias flamita-Marceline no lo resistía mas quería besar al príncipe ya no por ser muy sexy si no porque no era malo como decían todos era mas bien incomprendido era bueno así que…


	18. un beso frio

**hola nuevamente lectores queridos les gradezco de antemano sus visitas y comentarios son lo mejor si lo se esta capi lo ize recortito por que tengo escuela y dejaron mucha tarea pero me centre mucho en la relacion principe flamaxmarceline otra cosa una lectora muy emprendedora llamada esperanza me ha estado preguntando por la organizacion de mis fics bueno como saben tengo 2 fis el de "¿esto es real? y este pues veran este fic lo terminare primero le faltan pocos capis asi que terminare primero este para queno aya confuciones espero haber aclarado tu duda esperanza como ven siempre respondere a los lecotres por ahora disfruten**

* * *

_Hora de aventura_

_Un beso frio_

Que le pasaba al príncipe era muy raro un momento es toda una furia pero al otro es un sentimental de primera; Marceline estaba apunto de robarle un beso pero…

-oye dime por que hoy en el bosque me salvaste-dijo confundido el príncipe

Ay se barrio el momento para Marceline-em este pues no te debía dejar atrás eres parte del equipo-mintio la verdad es que no lo dejaría atrás

-je raro nadie me había hecho un favor así siempre eh tenido que ver por mi solo-dijo mirando al cielo

-como que te las haz tenido que arreglar tu mismo no entiendo-dijo algo confundido

Entonces el príncipe vio directamente a los ojos carmesí del Marceline-mira quien querría estar con un asesino que solo anda decapitando gente-dijo algo triste casi llorando-

-pero…-dijo marcy intrigada moviéndose su cabello-tu hermana también era una asesina y mira como es ahora y con quien comparte su felicidad-dijo alegremente era cierto la princesa flama había cambiado mucho ya no era una asesina

-bueno es que con ella es diferente siempre lo tuvo todo…pero es mi hermana y no la dejare sola aunque ella no me tome en serio-dijo triste y nostálgico saben aunque los hermanos pelearan siempre tendrían un lazo que los unia

-je quieres apostar-dijo sensualmente Marceline mientras ponía los brazos alrededor del príncipe

-Marceline que… que…-dijo nervioso pero no pudo decir nada marcy se lo estaba comiendo a besos ella lo besaba de lengua

El príncipe no sabia que rayos hacer nunca había sentido algo así pero se sentía bien, así que correspondió el beso acercándola mas a ella y las flamaqs del príncipe se tornaron de color azul al igual que su hermana, se la pasaron así un rato,

-mmm besas muy bien -dijo viendo a el príncipe que estaba coloradísimo-debes haber besado a muchas-se reía un poco Marceline

-la verdad…-dijo mirando hacia el lago-nunca había besado a nadie has hoy je-dijo muy avergonzado

PUFF metió la pata Marceline lo peor que pudo haber dicho-em perdón es que me pareciste del tipo que ha roto muchos corazones

-je ya ves que no quien querría estar conmigo-dijo aun después de lo ocurrido

-ya ves que yo eres muy lindo no se por que creen que eres un tipo malo-dijo un poco coqueta Marceline

-por que no soy lindo soy solo un asesino-dijo enojado consigo mismo-

-je para mi lo eres y mucho-dijo ruborizada

El príncipe no sabia que pensar nunca le había ocurridò esto que pasaba era algo nuevo diferente era amor pero como había pasado

-bueno es mejor que me vaya a cuidar a los otros-dijo algo triste Marceline mientras se alejab flotando pero alguien le sujeto la mano

-….espera-le dijo el prinicpe y la bajo del cielo acercándola a el y le dio otro beso en la boca quería saber si lo que pasaba era cierto alguien le demostraba afecto en su vida; Marceline solo se ruborizo y hizo unos ojos de ilusión se dio la vuelta y se fue volando al otro lado del lago volteando a ver al príncipe constantes veces el cual igual miraba la silueta de marcy que contrastaba su hermoso cuerpo con la tenue calidad del lago se veía hermosa, luego el príncipe flama se prendió fuego a unas rocas donde se recostó y se quedo mirando las estrellas y a esa luna oscura que tanto adoraba y en ese momento juro que cada vez que pensara en marcy pensaría en la luna oscura tan misteriosa y hermosa como marcy,

Marceline cuando llego a la tienda se sentía volar (jejeje "volar") los labios del príncipe eran ardientes pero suaves como los malvaviscos; al entrar a la curiosa casa de campaña vio que tods dormían pero muy incómodos nadie se había quitado su armaduras así que hizo lo que debía a finn le quito la pesada armadura que llevaba y cake y jake sus botitas a Billy le quito la armadura que llevaba era muy pesada y puso todo en un rincón las espadas; hachas y cuanta arma que había la puso al alcance de todos por si alguien espiaba…


	19. dagas de hielo

ola jeje si lo se tambien este corto es q ufffff escuela como sea les gustarea espero o y esperaza si quieres saber mas de mis fics en facebook estoy como _**cora sosa**_ en un grupo llamdo hora de fanfics es un grupo genial ahi pongo otros fics mios y adelntos de estos fics q ago en fanfiction

Hora de aventura

Dagas de hielo

-Finn ,finn-gritaba la princesa flama se ahogaba en un mar negro donde los demonios arrebatan las almas de sus victimas

-princesa no no-ddcia finn estaba en la orilla de la playa no se atrevía a entrar el mar lo asustaba, pero que diablos le pasaba no la dejaría solo entonces finn sentía elevarse por los aires no sabia como lo hacia pero que importaba lo que debía hacer era salvar a su novia as que se dispuso a entrar en el agua y con su espada de fuego coenzo a rebanar los cuellos de los demonios que salían por encima del mar para poder llegar hasta la princesa que se estaba apagando-no no nooooo-gritaba finn la princesa se hundía no la lograba sostener el mar la jalaba hacia abajo entonces como la sombra desapareció en un pestañeo ; finn lloraba no lo podía contenerse había ido el dolor la furia, la rabia no podía hacer entonces volvió a oír esa malévola sonrisa que se burlaba de el….

Despertó estaba todo sudado y frio todo fue una maldita pesadilla esos sueños lo que menos quería es que eso ocurriera al levantarse del mullido cuerpo de jake miro a su alrededor y se percato que todos dormían hasta Marceline que flotaba por encima de todos entonces vio a Fiona que estaba recostada en una bolsa de dormir y tenia una hermosa sonrisa dibujada en el rostro el solo una pequeña sonrisa y salió de la tienda pero algo lo dejo pasmado….estaba nevando y muy fuerte con una ventisca que calaba los huesos salió rápidamente yo todo era blanco y el lago estaba congelado y a lo lejos vio una tenue llama lo único que daba color al blanco paisaje era el príncipe pero no parecía moverse estaba tendido en el suelo y esto lo preocupo así que entro rápidamente al tienda:

-oigan despierten, despierten-grito alarmado a todos

Fiona se paro de golpe y dio un grito que despertó a Marshall muy alarmado, seguido de esto marcy solo se dio vuelta en el aire y miro a finn. Jake dio un gran salto lo que izo que pisara la cola de cake lo que hizo que se enojara y su cola se esponjara

-ayq ue diablos pasa aquí-grito Marceline

-esta nevando a ya afuera-dijo asutado

-que, que y el príncipe flama-dijo solo pensó en eso

-como que nevando si es pleno verano-dijo jake confundido

-diablos Reyna helada-susurro Fiona

-que que esa bruja fea esta aquí-dijo cake enojada

-esto esta mal pero muy mal-dijo jake exaltado cuando se asomo fuera de la tienda

En eso Billy se despertó y parecía poseído se veía muy sobresaltado y todos lo miraron con asombro y miedo incluso finn-TODOS AGAAACHENSEE-grito tomando a finn tirándolo al suelo y protegiéndole con su cuerpo todos se agacharon pero Marshall imito lo mismo que Billy y se pueso todo su cuerpo alrededor de Fiona de lo que la sonrojo y de repente se escucho como el viento silbaba y se vio como unas terribles dagas de hielo rosaban las cabezas de nuestros héroes y como casi rebanan la cabeza de Marceline pero solo le corto un cuantos mechones de su cabello y eso la irrito mucho

-demonios me cabello hoy debo matar a alguien-dijo enojada Marceline

Entonces las dagas dejaron de caer y se sintió como una gélida brisa acariciaba la cara de Fiona-JAJAJAJA USTEDES MORIRAN HOY-en ese momento la desgarrada tienda salió volando y la reina helada apareció con unas manos filosas y una risa maléfica que haría temblar a cualquier menos a nuestros héroes

-ay joder-dijo finn tomando su espada de oro del montón de armas que había en un rincón y deliberadamente ataco sin pensar a la Reyna helada que al ver el ataque o dudo en mandar mas dagas de hielo pero ningún toco a finn el era muy ágil y las esquivo sin problemas pero cuando y iba a arremeter contra la Reyna ella solo se limito a tomar la espada de finn como si fuera de algodón y miro fijamente a finn totalmente pasmado y entonces ella le susurro:

-tu eres lo que mi señor quiere el te quiere desentrañar…-dijo maléficamente de una manera muy loca-quiere tu alma-le dijo ropmiendo la espada d oro de finn de un solo movimiento seguido de esto ella le dio un gran golpe a finn en la cara y esteva dispuesta a darle un golpe certero pero….

-FINNN NOOOO-gritaba Billy que se interpuso entre la mano de la Reyna helada y finn que estaba algo confundido en el suelo y ¡auch! Oh no la Reyna helada le corto todo el brazo derecho a Billy en el brazo donde tenía el guantelete-AGGGHHHHHHHH-gemia de dolor Billy

-Billy noooooo- gritaton al mismo tiempo Marshall y Marceline y volaron rápidamente hacia la Reyna helada, la Reyna helada solo reía como una lunática y se chupaba sus dedos manchado de sangre, como una demente pero ella solo tuvo que chazquear los dedos


	20. un corazon de fuego un alma parte 1

_hols viejo vi sus reviwesjejeje me gustan jeej si lo se me pase con algunas cosas pero esxplico si leyeron mis otros capis el lich le dice a la rh que desngre y mata y obio q la rh helada se comporte asi qbueno q les guste mi fic en serio se los agradesco_

Hora de aventura

Un corazón de fuego y un alma de cristal

Nada pintaba bien para nuestros héroes Billy se retorcía de dolor en el piso frio por la nieve y Marshall y Marceline combatían dos sere terribles de hielo a finn le ganaba la impotencia y el dolor por su culpa Billy estaba mal herido.

-tu , tu por que haces esto-le grito finn totalmente furioso

-mi amo quiere sus almas y el me recompensara-dijo totalmenre poseída y como un rayo se abalanzo contra finn qure estab totlmente desarmado pero alguien lo detuvo:

-tu me debes unas cuantas Reyna helada-le gruño Fiona quien empuñaba su espda de cristal y detenía el ataque de la Reyna-toma finn nunca la dejes lejos de ti viejo-le decía Fiona dándole una sonrisa y la espada de la familia

-jajaja tu niña tonta no me podrás detener-decía la Reyna helado sacando una espada y hielo de sus manos

-no estés tan segura brujita-le dijo cake que en ese momento sujeto un brazo de la Reyna helada y la inmovilizo y comenzó a tirar de el

-lo mismo digo-grito jake quien sujeto el otro brazo de la Reyna

Entonces la Reyna helada volvió a reír y sacudió sus brazos con una fuerza que hizo que jake y cake salieran volando por los aires así finn y Fiona se apresuraron a arremeter con la Reyna pero ella solo esquivo el ataque de ellos dos alzando el vuelo

-creen que podrán ganarme solo unos niños y un viejo decrepito-dijo la Reyna helada muy sarcásticamente

-ja mira quien habla-le dijo Marceline muy enojada mientras derrotaba a su monstruo de hielo al igual que Marshall. Billy seguía tendido en el suelo gimiendo de dolor y sangraba mucho-chicos debemos llamar el príncipe flama el es el único que puede hacer la diferencia-dijo Marshall muy agitado mientras alzaba el vuelo y quería arremeter contra la Reyna

-jajaja crees que no me ocupe de eso ese principito ya me encargue de el antes que ustedes jajajaja-se rei maniáticamente la Reyna helada y le dio una bofetada a Marshall al momento en el que el trataba de atacarla

-¿que hiciste que?-dijo furiosa Marceline no no podía haber matado al príncipe

-jaja lo mate que me vaz ah hacer vampiriza-le grito la Reyna helada

-ja ella nada nosotros si-dijo finn; estaba junto a Fiona en una catapulta que jake y cake habían hecho con su cuerpos y entonces se lanzaron contra la Reyna con sus espada en posición de ataque pero al momento de tratar de herirla ella los aventó con una ventisca de aire glacial hacia cake y jake

-ayyy mi cola-se quejó cake

-ya gata no es para tanto-le dijo molesto jake

-jajaajajaja mírense no me pueden vencer son unos imbéciles-se reía la Reyna helada –Marshall estaba en el suelo sin nada que hacer solo proteger a Fiona-finn no podía hacer nada cualquier ataque era inútil y cake y jake solo podían ver la batalla todo era inútil pero….

-lo mataste no no-sollozaba Marceline no podía ser-yo…yo…. Te matareeeeeee

Entonces Marceline con cambio su cara contrasto una imagen de furia y caos y arremetió contra la Reyna-no no te lo perdonareeeeee-dijo dándole unos golpes fugases en la cara y en el estomago ni la Reyna helada supo que pasaba solo sentía dolor así que Marceline tomo del pelo largo de la Reyna y lo sujeto con puño de hierro y con la otra mano con su bajo-hacha abrió un portal hacia la nochoesfera-enviale a mi padre mis saludos espero que te diviertas-y así como así lanzo a la Reyna helada hacia la nochoesfera

-no no puede terminar así-decía la Reyna helada totalmete envuelta en pánico

Para acabar la batalla Marceline cerro el portal de una manera dándole un rajada a la Reyna helada en la cara y el portal se cerro;

-wow marcy eso fue algebraico-le felicito finn pero ella ni caso el hizo estaba llorndo-marcy que que pasa

Ella no respondió solo se alejo volando hacia el lago congelado , finn quería seguirla pero no pudo Billy estaba herido de gravedad

-aggggahhhhhhhh-segui gimiedo Billy-mi brazo quema-gritaba

-Billy tranquilo espera….-decía Fiona no sabia que hacer ella no era enfermera o algo así que podía hacer

-fi quitate mira lo que hago-le decía cake y ella ampleando si mano tomo mucha nieve y la unto contra el hombro de Billy pues ya no tenia brazo

-agggg quema-gritaba Billy

-no te muevas espera se te pasara-le decía cake algo enojada

Entonces en la otra mano saco una benda que estaba el botiquín que la dulce princesa le había dado al empezar el viaje y se la puso en la parte afectado y la sello perfectamente

-ahhh ahhh bien creo que ya esta-dijo jadeante Billy

-esto sellara la herida pero no te sanara solo retrasara la muerte-dijo sin animos cake

-lo se pero que mas da no necesitaba ese brazo jejeje-decía Billy para calmar a Fiona, finn jake, cake y marshall que se veían muy asustados-pero donde esta marcy y el príncipe

nadie le respondió no sabían que decir así que…

-como sea-dijoo Billy tomando con una sola mano su guantelete que estaba en su otro brazo tendido en el suelo-finn yo ya no soy un guerre ro completo asin que toma

Le dijo dándole el guantelete lo que dejo a finn perplejo-ahora tu eres el único que puede usarlo eres el ser con un aura más pura que conozco-dijo solendemente haicendo una reverencia

Finn no sabi que decir el guantelete de Billy un arma tan poderasa por que se lo daba a el-no no puedo Billy

-finn-dijo seriamente-tu eres el que debe ser no yo es tu debe….-dijo muy tranquilo-tu destino-el solo tenia su única mano tendida ante finn, y lo tomo y lentamente se lo puso y el guanto emitió una energía blanca que cegó a todos por un segundo

-wow y eso que fue hermano-le dijo jake

-no no se pero se siente cooolll-dijo emocionado

-es el poder del guante-dijo Billy-y cuando se combina con el aura del que lo use

-es genial Billy-le dijo Marshall entusiasmando-con eso ganaremos

Entonces después de esto se fueron hacia l algo Marshall pegado a Fiona, jake junto a finn y cake cuidando de Billy al llegar al lago la escena los conmovió y los entristeció Marceline lloraba junto el cuerpo del príncipe flama tendido en l nieve una muerte blanca


	21. un corazon de fuego y un alma parte 2

_okey ola jeje muchos creyeron que iba a matar al principe pues no nunca pense matarlo jeje nunca lo haria en serio jejeje creo q se asustaron mucho ups perdon jeje como sea dejn sus comentario son la comid de un escritor por favor lea y disfruten oh y si no estan registrados en la pagina asun asi pueden desjar sus comentarios_

Hora de aventura

Un corazón de fuego y un alma de cristal

(Parte 2)

No no podía ser el príncipe había muerto tendido en la nieve pálido frio sus llamas ya no daban ese calor, Marceline lloraba amargamente sobre el aunque solo lo hubiera conocido desde hace poco le había tomado un gran amor y cariño pero ahora que podía hacer su amor se había ido como la ventisca de la nieve como el susurro ahogado del silencio, Fiona no lo soportaba ver la escena y solo lloraba en el hombro de Marshall sin voltear y a ver y Marshall solo podía mirar al chico que los había salvado en los bosque de los lamentos cake y jake no atrevían ah acercarse solo miraban lo que ocurría, finn y Billy se habían acercado al lado de Marceline finn le sio un gran abrazo a Marceline para poder calmarla y Billy tocaba al príncipe en sus signo vitales y….

-imposible esta…esta vivo-dijo atónito Billy retirando su mano del príncipe el corazón de el príncipe todavía latía muy débilmente pero si no er atendido pronto moriría-

-que….-dijo en un susurro Marceline mirando a Billy-

-esta vivo debemos hacer algo cake en el botiquín no hay un encendedor o algo-dijo Billy muy apurado

-no Billy solo vendas y agua nada que produzca fuego-dijo decepcionada cake mientras cerraba el botiquín

-yo tampoco tengo nada-dijo Fiona buscando en su mochila verde

-maldición no no te dejare ir flamita-le decía Marceline tomándolo de la palayera del príncipe tratando de despertarlo

Entonces finn viendo el mal panorama de esto saco de su mochila la espada de fuego la desplego y un gran destello cubrió todo el lugar-aun lado Marceline-dijo finn sosteniendo la espada en lo alto marcy se izo a un lado no muy convencida pero que podía hacer era su última opción que mas se podía perder-lo siento principito esta te va doler-dijo finn enterrando la espada de fuego en el corazón del príncipe todos se quedaron horrorizados como podía hacer eso lo podía matar en vez de curarlo; el príncipe dejo escapar un gemido de dolor …

**(flash back)**

-jajaja vamos flamita no me alcanzas-decía la princesa flama de unos 8 años de edad que corría por los campos carbonizados del reino de fuego

-jaja si te alcanzo voy por ti-decía su hermano que la perseguía a toda velocidad

Entonces la tomo por la espalda y cayeron en el suelo riendo dievertiendose eran unos niños aun eran inocentes el reino no les importaba solo jugaban

- TE DIJE DE JUGARAS ASÍ CON TU HERMANA LA LASTIMNARAS-dijo enoja do el rey flamo un poco mas joven pero con su grave voz-SABES QUE ELLA SERA LA PROXIMA GOBERNATE DEL REINO Y LA PONES A JUGAR-regaño al príncipe flama

-pero papá el no me hizo nada solo….-decía la princesa defendiendo a su hermano

-SIELNCIO TI VIENeS CONMIGO Y TU VETE A TU HABITACION NO TQ QUIERO VER-le dijo al príncipe

El príncipe no dijo solo se retiro enojado furioso con su padre porque hacia tanta diferencia entre él y ella pero que mas daba pensaba el…..

(fin del flasback)

-aagggghhhhh hermanooo-grito la princesa flama seguía en la almpara irrompible habia estado ahí solo pensando en finn pero ese dolor ese dentimento su hermano sufria y no sabia por que

-que tienes niña-dijo ash sin mirarla a ver es solo había estado jugando cartas todo el dia en un rincón de la cueva

-mi mi hermano sufre-dijo confundida la preincesa

-bah debes estar alucinando-dijo ash sin voltaer a ver

-pero pero….-decía la princesa llevaba tanto tiempo en la lámpara que no sabia ni que hacer pero ese dolor su hermano que le pasaba, ella sabía que no podía estar con finn el ni lo conocía pero algo le decía que su padre había hecho algo tal vez haberle dado el ultimátum pero toda la abrumaba…-hermano que estés bien-dijo en un susurro

-agghhhhhh dueleeee-gritaba el príncipe flama aun tenia la espada encajada en el corazón

-finn finn ya sácalo mataras-le grito Billy finn izo lo propio y saco la espada de un tiron

El príncipe flama estaba totalmente aturdido y lo estuvo mucho más cuando sintió los frios labios de Marceline sobre lo suyos lo que todos miraron con cara de what the fuck que había pasado, Fiona los miraba muy extrñada, Marshall vei a marcy con cara de desaprobación y cake y jake estaban atónitos al igual que finn que solo miraba como se besaban esos 2

-que pashuuuu aquí-diieron cake, jake y finn a la vez

-okey okey esto si es raro-dijo Fiona totalmente conmocionada mas al ver esto que haber visto al príncipe medio muerto

-a mi igual me gustaría saberlo fi-dijo sin animos Marshall

-bueno estemmmm…..es que….el….yo…bueno-dijo sonrojada Marceline

-es mi novia y que algún problema-dijo mirando a Marshall furtivamente

Tal vez el príncipe flam había estado al borde de la muerte pero seguía siendo un patan y todos lo miraban con extrñesa menos Billy a el no le importab el amor de unos "jóvenes"

-no importa como sea estas bien niño-dijo Billy viéndolo a los ojos

-gracias….wow y a ti que te paso-dijo sorprendido la ver el espacio vacio donde debería estar el brazo de Billy

-ah esto no es nada la reina helada-dijo a el no le imprtaba mucho si brazo solo la misión-como sea tenemos que seguir chicos ay que llegar hasta la cueva de los héroes –dijo muy apurado

-cierto viejo-dijo finn decidido a salvar asu princesa ya habían perdido mucho tiempo peleando con la reina helada y no dejaría que le pasara algo a su novia era lo mas preciado

-a lo arden mi capitán-dijo alegremente Marshall-pido a lado de fi

-jaja okey Marshall-se reía Fiona el momento de miedo ya se había pasado

Y así todos partieron hacia la cueva de los héroes al principio callados pero luego surgió la duda todos querían saber como es que marcy y el pricipe se habían echo novios en tan solo una noche esto hacia reir mucho a marcy y el príncipe y ellos les narraban una y otra ves la historia; Fiona parecía ser la mas sorprendida nunca se lo imagino (ni siquiera el autor de esta historia se lo imaginaba jejeje) pero daba igual parecía estar feliz y esto la hizo pensar de nuevo; cuando le diría a Marshall sus sentimentos cuando le diria que lo amaba eran tan dificl muchas preguntas y ninguna respuesta ¿le correspondería su amor? ¿la dejaría de ser su amigo? Esto la carcomoia por dentro no sabia que pensar o que hacer ¿irónico no? Marshall se hacia la mismas preguntas solo veía fijamente y se perdía en su cabellera rubia tan larga y dorada como el sol era el único sol que podía tocar.

-maldicion esto no le gustara a el amo-decía ash totalmente enojado con su poder de mago podía ver mas alla que cualquier ser y vio como los héroes había logrado escapar

-señor le tengo mala noticias-dijo ash haciendo una reverencia a el lich

-que suecede ash-dijo su fría voz de villano

-los héroes han logrado escapar con vida de la Reyna helada-dijo ash esperando el reclamo

-QUUUEEE INCOMPETENTE NO PUEDES HACER NADA BIEN-su voz resonó en toda la cueva y llamo la atención de la princesa

-le ruego que me perdone mi señor es que la Reyna vampiro se enojo con la Reyna helada por haber asesinado al príncipe flama y ella la mando a la nochoesfera-dijo jadeante ash

-QUE MI hermano murió pero como el o esta con finn-dijo asutada llorando

-jajaja si lo esta esta con el pero no murió el maldito finn lo revivió con su espada de fuego-refunfuño ash

La princesa estam que no podía mas por un segundo su hermano había muerto y todo era verdad lo que suponía su padre le había dado un ultimátum a finn eso era malo su hermano no era exactamente la persona que se tentaba el corazón con los demás esto estab mal por un lado quería a su hermano pero por el otro esta su novio finn

-uhhmmm se que hacer mi vasallo-dijo el lich haciendo una sonrisa maquiavélica

-que mi señor estoy a sus ordenes-dijo ash

-jejejej debemos despertar a los guardianes de la cueva-dijo esbozando una sonrisa

-lo que diga mie señor estoy a su sevicio

Y mientras ellos conversaban la princesa solo pedia por finn y su hermano que estuvieran bien que no se mataran solo pedia eso un milagro porque esto no pintaba bien


	22. La cueva de los heroes

**jeje ola de nuevo amados lectores se que me tarde lo se (es q problemas con la vida) como se aqui el 22 espero q les guste o si y amados lectores los amouestedes son el alimneto q me anima a seguir si lo se debi hbaerlo echo antes pero espero q aceoten mis disculpas y aqui el capi**

* * *

Hora de aventura

La cueva de los héroes

Todavía el frio se recorría el cuerpo de nuestros héroes la batalla contra la Reyna lo había dejado aturdidos pero no como para dejar su misión, seguian el rumbo ,el sol dejaba de dar sus últimos rayos de sol sobre los cabellos dorados de finn y Fiona , Marshall portegia a Fiona de lo que fuera, biilly caminaba con dificultad estab muy cnasado, cake y jake no se separaban de sus hermanos marcy y el principer flotaban el príncipe de la mano de marcy muy sonrojados su amor entre ellos había florecido en tan poco tiempo pero esto no era importante todos iban muy tensos lo que habían recorrido de camino fue lo mas fácil nada mas se les presento y esto fue raro el lich hubiera mandado mas asesinos lo que Billy y finn les olia mal; llegaron al lugar de la cueva un lugar tan escabroso y maligno el sol no alumbraba era como un acantilado el frio recorría el alma.

-bueno estamos cerca-dijo Billy algo alterado

Nadie contesto solo caminaban y veian a cualquier rincón si algo se aparecia pero de repente una enormes sombras se alzaron sobre ellos dos grandes obeliscos de piedra que cubrían la entrada de la cueva donde se veía una oscuridad profunda

-aquí es la cueva de los héroes ahí el lich duerme…..aun-dijo con miedo Billy

-ahí esta la princesa-dijo finn muy entusiasmado y enojado

Nadie hablaba era raro muy raro el miedo crecia la tensión se hacia mas grande pero teniena que hacerlo por el bien de Ooo y Aaa y por el bien de finn salvar a su amor.

-síganme pero con cuidado recuerdo que aquí dejamos trampas y conjuros y han pasado siglos desde esa batalla-dijo Billy parándose en seco frente a la entrada de la cueva-hace años que volvia

Entonces todos entraron la oscuridad era profunda no se veía nada un frio recorría la espalda de Fiona y se escuchaba el palpitar de su corazón-em flamita podrías darnos algo mas de luz-le dijo Fiona algo asustada-

-je claro no se acerquen no los quiero carbonizar jeje menos a a ti marcy-dijo coaqutamente y marcy se sonrojo pero al momento de que se hizo la luz cake dejo escapr un grito de horro seguido de jake estaban viendo unas monstruosas estatuas de piedra con forma de caballeros con armadura estaban por todas las paredes de la cueva en el techo incluso todos en posición de ataque como si montaran guardia…

-que carajos es eso-dijo cake poniéndose detrás de Fiona

-hermanitooooo-grito jake asustado

-ya tranquilos no son reales bueno lo fueron pero no teman-dijo Billy para calmarlos

-que que es eso Billy son…son-dijo finn algo asustado

-si finn son tumbas son mis antiguos hermanos de gurra-dijo Billy con algo de lastima

-pero por que están aquí y no enterrados-dijo Fiona algo confundida

-veran escuchen cuando peleamos contra el lich mis amigos y yo pactamos con ser puestos aquí para honrar nuestro honor….-dijo con mucha lastima Billy-yo mismo los coloque ahí uno por uno los fui enterrando y solo falto yo-termino de decir con algo de nostalgia tocando una de las estatuas-bueno nos debemos mover-dijo mirando la caras algo asustadas de sus compañeros

Pero entonces un gran carcajda se dejo resonar por toda la cueva y todos buscaban con su miraa da de donde provenía la voz que solo reía como una maniática-jeje si solo faltasn tu y tu nuevos amigos se unirán jajaja-dijo la voz aun sin ser vista

Marceline y Marshall tenían ventaja la habilidad de ver el aura de los seres pero no podían parecía no estar y de repente-ja estoy aquí ingenuos-dijo mostrándose ash con una capucha que le cubria casi toda la cara pero se podía suponer que era el su tez de piel era inconfundible

-tu tu donde esta l princesa-dijo finn amenzante,mente rechinado los dientes

-jajaja y crees que te dire tonto-dijo maléficamente

-ja mira quien habla imbécil tu solo contra todos nosotros no tienes oportunidad-dijo Marshall mostrando su hacha de un solo filo

-si sopenco tu solito eres un debilucho-se rio Marceline

-ja y crees que mi amo no previo esto-dijo haciendo unas formas con las manos y entonces se comenzó a ver un destello color purpura real que comenzó a formar figuras terroríficas y de repente-_levántense antiguos cuerpos sin vida levántense y denme su fuerza demoniaca, únanse a mi peleen a mi lado mi señor quire sangre y ustedes se la levaran LENVANTENSE-_grito eso ultimo y como si nada las estatuas de piedra comenzaron a moverse y a crujir los caballeros estaban despertando

-oh no no esto esta mal-dijo asutado Billy algo extraño

-joder no no-decía el pricnipe

-creo que no volveré a ver el sol-dijo jake asustado

-jejeje los dejo me voy estúpidos jaja-dijo ash escondiéndose en las sombras

-vuelve finn la impotencia por no saber nada de su princesa

-finn aghhh quítate-le dijo el príncipe haciéndolo aun lado pues un gran caballero lo amenazaba con un gran ariete-finn no te dejes llevar por el impulso en este moento hay cosas mas importantes-dijo el príncipe mirando a su alredero un centenar de muertos vivientes tipo caballeros los acorralaban…..

-maldicion esto no puede ser-dijo billi peleando con un caballero pero no podía ni herirle por que estab echo de roca

Marshall su hacha tmpoco hacia nada

El príncipe menos aun que pudiera derretir la roca no se podía destruir, el hacha de Marceline apenas herían a las estatuas, cake y jake no podían con ellos Fiona tampoco tenia que estar constante mente estar cerca de marshall, pero el guante de finn era un gran arma junto al escudo astral y la espada de fuego era in falible pero aun así no podía con todos ellos eran muchos

Pero en las sombras ash todavía una carta que jugar rápidamente desendio hacia donde estaban nuestros héroes combatiendo contra los caballeros y fijo la miran Marshall

Meintras en la cabeza de Fiona la desesperación aumentaba todo se desmoronaba y no le hiaba confesado a Marshall su amor no podía morir sin haberle dicho entonces…

-em Marshall-decía Fiona mientras combatía-te tengo que decir algo

.je Fiona crees que este sea el mejor momento-dijo marshal quitendse los escombros de un cabllaro de su camisa

-bueno pues no creo que vayamos a sobrevivir esta noche-dijo fina algo abrumada-y esto es importante

-bueno bueno habla-dijo casi sin poner atención su cabeza estaba metida en la batalla

-bueno debi decirte esto hace mucho 0/0-decía sonrojada-es que yo…yo te amo

Wow que dijo no se lo creía Marshall en serio un te amo si eso dijo a marhall esto lo dejo tdo tiezo y se volteo a fioan que estaba toda roja y con los ojos entornado-fi…. fi yo..yoo –pero no puedo seguir habalndo Fiona miraba horrorizada la esnena ash de un momento a otro había incado los dientes en el cuello de Marshall claro no para sacarle sangre pero si para desngrarlo y matarlo-

-ajajajajaja-se reía ash con toda la boca manchada de sangre era horrible

-sueltalo dijo Fiona tirándose por el pero ash en es momento despararecio…..


	23. odio,ira,venganza,amor,pasion

ola ola amigos lectores aqui el 23 se q muchos lo esperaban gracias de nuevo por sus visitas camentarios y todo eso si creen q este fic es muy bueno pasenlo a sus amigos para que lo conozcan o al menos dejen un comentario si qieren je otra cosa se me olvidaba ya casi se va a cabr el fic D: pero la buena noticia es seguire con el optro fic de esto es real que veo q les gusta mucho igual por ahora disfruten

Hora de aventura

Odio, ira, venganza, pasión, amor y destrucción

-Marshall no no por favor no-sollozaba Fiona junto a Marshall los caballeros seguin llegango por do quiere pero Fiona ya no peleaba su atención estab en Marshall todos habían visto lo ocurrido pero no podían hacer nada debían seguir luchando pero era inútil pronto todos parecían muy fatigados Billy con un solo brazo no podía y los demás ya estabn contra la pared perecia ser el finn Fiona arratraba el cuerpo de Marshall para evitar que lo golpearan pero el fin era inminente, pero para finn no el aun no se daba por vencido si el panorama pintaba mal pero había una oportunidad pero era arriesgado

-Billy todos contra la pared entienden-grito mientras rompía en pedazos a un caballero

-que dices fin eso no si nos replegamnos les daremos mas territorio y estaremjos frios-dijo Billy que tenia tres cabbalros sobre el

-solo háganlo tengo un plan confíen en mi-grito con todas sus fuerzas todos se miraban unos a los otros con mucha duda, Fiona solo cuidaba a Marshall que sangraba mucho de su herida en el cuello, al final todos asintieron y se replegaron y Fiona cargo con todas sus fuerzas al frágil cuerpo de Marshall todos se preguntaban que planeaba finn si el plan fallaba moririon pero para fin morir no era un opción

-okey toda sujétense de algo esto se va a poner algebraico-dijo poniendo su escudo astral el frente de todos ellos el plan era recrear el incidente que había ocurrido en la conferencia de las ciencias de la dulce princesa hacia ya unos años ósea crear un oyó negro con el escudo astral pero era arriesgado por lo que sabia el agujero podría se muy inestable y comerse todo pero que otra opción había los caballeros no dejaban de llegar eran miles cuantos habían peleado en sus vidas pasadas y ahora solo e3ran títeres del lich-bien esperemos que salga bien-al terminar de pronunciar esot del escudo comenzó a sentirse una brisa tan gélida seguida de una gran mancha negra que se fue extendiendo mas grande que el escudo hasta el punto en el cual se poodia tragar a una porsaona o mas a la vez entonces el agujero comenzó a sucuionar todo lo que tenia todos lo que tenia delente de el se lo tragab los cabllero no podían poner resistencia todos eran demasiado lentos como para correr y asi los caballeros iban despareciendo pronto no había nada ninguno de ellos pero algo salía mal el agujero seguía creciondo y jalando mas fuerte-ay joder no no MARCELINE AYDAME CON ESTO-grito fin

-que quieirees quye haga fin-dijo muy pendiente marcy-esot no puede empeorar

-rápido abre un portal hacia la nochoesfera debo tirar el escudo ahí-dijo sin ver a marcy tenia 1que estar concentrado en el escudo

-pe…pero fin si tuiras el escudo la nochoesfera se pierde-dijo algo ASUSTADA

-NO IMPORTA MARCY TU PAPÁ DEBE SABER COMO EVITAR ESO ES REY DE LA NOCHOESFER-dijo convencido fin

-esta bien espera-dijo tomando su hacha y haciendo una raja a la pared de la cueva entonces comenzó a abrirse un portal-bien fin a la de tres-dijo marcy y fin asintió -3…2…1 AHORA FINN

-AGGGGGGGHHH –dijo fin con mucho esfuerzo tirando el escudo pero alñgo mas se fue su gorrito blanco con la fuerza del agujero también se lo llevo dejándolo solo con su cabellera rubia y sedosa entonces el portal se cerro-no mi gorro-dijo fin tocando se su cabeza-

-ja alñmenos agradeze que no fue tu cabeza-se burlo el principe

-eso fue brillante-dijo Billy tocandole la cabeza fin-serás un excelente militar-dijo Billy

-viejo eso fue….fue LOS MAS LOCO QUE PUDISTE HABER ECHO QUE DIABLOS TIENS EN TU CABEZA-le grito jake danDole un abrazo-no lo vuelvas HA HACER

Pero entonces todos empezaron ah escuchar unos sollozos y se voltearon a ver era fiona estaba llorando junto al cuerpo de Marshall

-ay no-susuro marceline volando paresuradamente hacia fiona

-fiona haste a un lado-le dijo para poder revisar marshall y todos se aglomeraron junto a marcy para ver la condición de marshall entonces marceline toco su pulso

-el no…no… esta-dijo casi apunto de darle un ataque

-no pero lo estará ha perdido mucha sangre Fiona…rapido quien tiene algo de color rojo-dijo rápidamente pero nadie tenia todos negaron con sus cabezas

-fiona-dijo marcy mirando a la cara de furia de fiona estaba enoojada consigo mismo no podía hacer nada que inútil se sentía ni iba aha dejar que su amor murirera

Bien todos busquen algo rojo lo que se se debe recuperarar cone eso-dijo marcy levantándose del suelo pero de repente como un silbido se escucho cerca de Fiona- Fiona….QUE DABLOS ESTAS HACIENDO-dijo fin asustado por lo que vei fiona se había cortado las venas de una mano con su espda de cristal y se la puso en la boca de Marshall

-que jodidos haces Fiona-dijo el príncipe lago alborotado

-no no esta bien déjenla la sangre hara que se cure al instante mas que el color rojo pero tendrá sus efectos secundario Marshall tendrá un apetito de sangre mas descontrolado pero no morirá-dijo Billy tratando de conservar la calma

Fiona en tanto no hablaba solo estaba ahi dándole la sangre que necesitaba Marshall para que no muriera había actuado deliberadamente no sabia que pasaría pero sbia que se salvaría no lo dejaría morir

-ay fi no debéis hacer eso-le decuia cka eque estab toda aterrada

-ya ya es suficiente Fiona-le decía marcy-ES SUFICIENTE-grito pues Fiona parecía estar en transe

A si Fiona se quito su muñeca ensangrentada de la boca de Marshall estaba toda empapada de sangre-aghhh duele-dijo quejándose Fiona

Rápidamente se apresuro poniéndole una banda en la muñeca de Fiona para cerrar la heriada y que ya no sangrara-asi estara mejor fi-le dijo cake

-pero por quie no despierta-dijo asutada Fiona viendo a marcy

-la sangre toma su tiempo en recorrer el cuerpo de los vampiros-dijo mirando Marshall

-no n podemos seguir-dijo fin

-no mientras Marshall este asi-combino Billy

Pero OHOH mas problemas ash los seguía vigilando no podía creer que ahbian vencido a todos los caballeros de piedra pero solo le quedaba una carta por jugar tenia que conseguir a fin a como de lugar y llevarlo ante el lich para que su amo pudierea hacer lo debido pero necesitaba contener al intrépido grupo de héroes así que…

-aaaaa matarn a toda mi horda de caballeros pero vere si pueden con eso-dijo ash saliendo de entre las sombras-pero aseguro que no podrán con esto-dijo haciendo unas formas con las manos y de repente un enorme cortina de humo comenzó a esparcirse entre nuestros héroes todo era una grna confunsion no se vei nada pero entonces marceline agito su bajo para poder disipar la niebla y lo que vio la dejo tan pasmada habían unos tipos dragones cerca de todo el grupo de héroes estos seren eran tan grandes como Billy incluso mas tenían enormes colmillos y su piel era negra y purpura era un horror

-muy bien chicos prepárense….-dijo tomando su espada Billy-finn quiero que tu…un momento donde esta fin-dijo mirando a los demás

-estaba aquí hace un segundo-dijo Fiona sosteniendo su espada

Pero fin había desparecido ash lo había secuestrado entre la oscuridad y no sabían ni como lo había echo


	24. muerte de fuego

yupiiiij el capi 24 n_n ola amigos lectores jeje gracias por sus comentarios son muy posistivos ayy re cerudro en la epoca en q me daban malos comentarios XD jejeje como sea disfurten y no olviden dejar sus comentarios

* * *

Hora de avnetura

Muerte de fuego

El frio era increíble todo le temblaba un frio recorrió la espalda como una serpiente escamosa todo le dolía como si le hubieran golpeado con garrote pero donde estaba hace un momento estaba con los chicos pero ahora todo esta oscuro sentía una gran presión en las manos donde estaba seguía preguntándose fin sentía además un tenue calor que le acariciaba su cara pero no veía nada pero sobre lo que estaba era rígido…. De repente sintió como algo resbalaba por su cuello y pudo oler algo que lo asusto un poco era su sangre estaba tibia y en eso sintió como sus ojos comenzaba a visualizar una enorme estatua de piedra…

-ja al fin despeirtas héroe-dijo la voz del lich que resonaba por todo el lugar

Fin seguia algo aturdido pero podía visualizar perfectamente lo que pasaba estaba encadenado el piso de la cueva una cadenas enormes y gruesas con raras inscripciones en ellas lo encarcelaban y alrededor suyo había una estrella dibujado con tiza y frente suyo vio lo mas aterrador de su vida era el lich un demonio sacado de las perores mentes de la gente

-tu..tu eres el el-dijo tartamudeando finn

-oh disculpa mis modales humano yo soy el lich el destructor de toda la vida-dijo maléficamente abriendo sus ojos de piedra de par en par era escalofriante

Fin esta furioso su mayor enemigo frente a el y el no podía hacer nada no sabia que hacer la desdesperacion se hacia evidente en el encadenado fin-¿donde estoy? ¿Por qué me quiere a mi? ¿Dónde esta la princesa flama? Y mi guante donde esta dijo mirando que en su mano no había nada-grito rápida y desesperadamente lo que mas le asustada era a ver perdido a sus amigos pues no los veía por ningún lado y peor a un no veía su novia

-oh te refieres a este juguetito-dijo ash alzando con su mano el guantelete de finn-mira que que frágiles son dijo rompiéndolo con su manos

finn vio esa escena con horroe el guantelete de Billy la única arma para encerrar el lich se habia ido

- jajajajaja paciencia patético humano todo se te revelara…tu destino será develado ante tus ojos-dijo el lich mirándolo fijamente-preguntame lo que quieras le dare es placer a mi ultima victima pero antes …ASH TRAE A ESA MALDITA PRINCESA-grito el lich mirando hacia una oscuridad que se iba iluminando de un hermoso color naranja

-princesa princesa-dijo fin entusiasmado mirando el hermoso cuerpo de la princesa flama que estaba encerrada en una lámpara que también tenia unas inscripciones muy extrañas como las cadenas de fin-¿estas bien?

-finn cielo estay bien yu lonestas que es esto por que estas encadenado que te hizieron por que sangras y tu gorro ….TUUUU QUE LE HAZ ECHO A MI FINN-dijo mirnado a ash

-jajajajaja paciencia ingenua mi amo los dira todo por ahora disfruten sus últimos momentos juntos-dijo riéndose y poniendo a la princesa a unos pocos metros de fin

-ahora dime maldito hijo de puta por que nos quieres a nosotros si soy yo el único que tiene el aura que tanto quieres-decia enojado fin estab que no cabia en si hasta la rpeicesa flama estab sorprendidad del vocabulario tan grosero de fin

-jajajaja imbécil en serio eres tan ingenuo niño jajajaj primero que nada te explicare por que porta esa aura jajaj desde tiempos inmemoriales el bien y el mal siempre han estado en equilibirio y eso lo detesto siempre el mal surge un aura pura siempre nos reprime pero eh encontrado una frma de acabar con esto lo he planeado desde hace siglos comerme tu alma será lo único que me falta…-

-pero entonces por que jodidos secuestraste a la princesa en vez de a mi-girto fin lo que resonó la paredes de la cueva

-ja por que nunca tuve en cuenta eso que te enamoraras …si al haberte enamorado tanto ambos comparten la misma aura y los necesitaba a los dos juntos para poder arrancar sus auras pero el incompetente de ash no hizo bienj su trabajao si solo los hubiera traido a los dos nos hubiéramos ahorrado las batallas la muertes jajaja pero que importa ustedes ya están aquí el fin esta cerca

Esto no podía tanto fin como la princesa estaban tan enojados todo había sido una redada de el lich y ash-no no maldito seas a mi mátame pero ah ella no le hagas nada te lo suplico ella ni tiene nada que que ver con mi pedazo de aura será suficiente

-no fin no digas eso encontraremos la forma de salir de esta no no-gritaba de desesperación la princesa casi sollozando pegada al vidrio de la lámpara

Fin seguía tan enojado el lich y ash reian al ver tal escena fin en ese momento querría romper las cadenas que lo aprisionaban pero era inútil cada que las movía las inscripciones ardían y quemaban a fin

-ja jaja les ahorarre su sufrimiento comenzaré contigo humano-dijo mirándolo con sus ojos de piedra y tornándose de un color negro como la muerte entonces un remolino salio de sus ojos y comenzó a acercarse a finn- este será tu finn humano

Finn estaba asustado sentía como algo se desprendía de el sentía como su alma se iba su aura se iba todo se había perdido sus amigos ya no estaban con el pero al menos su princesa su amor seguía con el; ella gritaba de enojo estaba viendo como su novio de moría frente a ella el odio la ira la impotencia recorría su sangre de fuego sintió como el dolor cubría su cuerpo la ira la cegaba pero el amor la guiaba entonces paso algo magnifico ella comenzó a resplandecer como nunca antes parecía formar una súper nova la lámpara ardía como las brazas de un horno de piedra la lámpara trataba de sofocarla pero fue inútil el poder que expulsaba era impresiónate entonces el cristal se rompió y los ojos de ash se llenaron de asombro mas sin embargó el lich no lo notaba estaba ocupado absorbiendo le alma de finn el remolino del lich se había tornado blanco y finn desfallecía sentía como la vida se le escaba de las manos y la princesa no lo pensó dos veces no dejaría morir a su amado no mientras ella estuviera con el lo amaba mucho….

-aaaaaggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhh-se oyó un grito desgarrador por toda la sala alguein había muerto pero no fue finn-

-prin…princ…princesa que que no no noooooo-decia finn sentía como algo lo revitalizara pero alzo su frente y lo que vio lo lleno de dolor frente a el la figura de amada estaba allí suspendida a pocos centímetros del suelo y algo la atravesaba una sable de color negro con un resplandor ligeramente dorado el remolino del lich se había convertido en un sable-

-jajaja tonta ingenua solo adelantaste tu muerte –dijo el lich y algo ocurria su piel de piedra se cuarteaba y se iba callendo en pedazos y una grna figura negra iba emergiendo pero parecía muerto su piel estaba tan rota y gris unas partes parecían haber sido arrancadas pero aun a si tenia un poder casi incomparable-jajaja tu chica se sacrifico en vano humano-decia levantnadose de su asiento de piedra y de su mano de la nada se formo un baston de color dorado con un diamante negro en la punta-jumm aun sigo sin tener mi máximo poder pero es sufieicnte para quitarte tu alma-dijo mirando a finn pero el no lo veía en las manos encadenadas de finn estaba el cuerpo de la princesa flama frio y ya casi sin vida

-finn lo siento-decía sin aliento la princesa aun con algo de vida su piel se había apagado y el diamante de su pecho y su cabeza se había tornado negros como el carbón su cabello ya no era tan rojo

-no no fue mi culpa si tan solo hubiera sido mas fuerte mas rápido-dijo sollozando tomando delicadamente la mano fría de su amada –perodoname perdóname yo te amo

-no tienes que pedir perdón de nada finn me diste lo que perdi de niña ….amor-dijo en un suspiro dándole un ultimo beso de fuego en los labios de agua de finn y entonces sus ojos se cerraron para siempre

-no…no …..NOOOOOOOO-gritaba de dolor finn llorando sobre la cabeza de la princesa ella ya se habia ido no la habia podido salvar como se podía hacer llamar héroe-

-jajajajaja imbécil humano….ash ahí tienes tu premio la sangre de una princesa y la sangre mas exquisita de Ooo y Aaa es toda tuya jajajajjaja-se reia el lich

-ca…call…cállate-decis susurando finn el dolor era incomparable

-jajaja al finn lo que esperaba jajajaja-decia ash igualmente riéndose

-callense…callense…callense-decia alzando un poco la voz pero sin ver hacia sus oponentes finn el ira rompía todas las lógicas

-jaja mira como llora ese estúpido creía que los héroes no lloraban-decia ash acercandodse lentamente

-call ….ca…call…cállate …..CALLATE…..CALLATE-la sed de venganza dentro de finn era insaseable no lo podía contener todo habia salido mal no habían logrado completar la misión no logro que el lich quedara encerrado sus amigos no aparecían y su amada había muerto la ira corria pro sus venas la furia la maldad parecía haber emergido en finn todo se había esfumado en unos segundos todo se habia perdido-MALDICION….MALDICION…MALDICION….MALDICIOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNN-i

Entonces se comenzó a sentir como una ligera brisa rosaba los cabellos de finn algo se sentía en el aire de repente finn comenzó a brillar con un color dorado y blanco sus ojos se tornaban blancos lo que estaba pasando asustaba a ash hasta el lich se impresiono sabia lo que ocurria-no no eso es imposible

Entonces una ráfaga emergía del cuerpo de finn su cabellos se torno de un color griseco sentía como algo cambiaba era impulsado por la rabia la venganza la ira expulsaba tanto poder que hizo que ash retrocediera entonces de su espada surgia algo eran unas enormes alas de ángel color blanco pero manchadas de la sangre de finn hermoso ¿no creen? y su poder que tenia alrededor comenzó a moldearse en una armadura plateada en los brazos se habían formado unos picos muy afilados y en el pecho de su armadura había una gema igual que el de la princesa flama pero esta era de color azul entonces finn abrió sus ojos de par en par eran tan blancos

-que que es esto-decia confuso finn tocando sus alas y su armadura entonces recordó como Billy habia usado su aura de color verde entonces entendió este era su verdadero poder un angel

-bah no me intereza que te hallan salido alas yo solo quiero su sangre-dijo ash arremetiendo se sobre la princesa

Finn logro ver sus intenciones a una velocidad despampanante y con una fuerza descomunal rompió sus cadenas de un jalon-no no lo tocaras por tu culpa ella esta muerta jamas te perdonareeeeee-grito finn entonces tomo de un la cabeza a ash y lo aporrio contra el suelo y el suelo templo de tan fuerte impacto y lo hizo repetidamente luego lo alzo hasta la altura de su cara y miro eso ojos rojos y esa cara ya ensangrentada-espero que esto sea de tu talla-dijo entonces finn comenzó a brillar como el sol y literlamete era el sol ashh comenzó a gritar de dolor el brillo era potente

-maldito seas tu moriras héroe-estas fueron sus ultimas palbras y de repente su piel se carbonizo y se rompió en miles de pedazos finn vio con asombro su gran poder pero aun sentía odio ira venganza debía vengarse

-esto esto es imposible tu no puedes-dijo el lich pero como un lunático se comenzoa reir-ajajjaja bien sea una batalla interesante

Finn veía con odio al lich debía matarlo a como de lugar ya no podía encerrarlo entonces de un momnto a otro se alzo al vuelo rápidamente y de su mano se moldeo una gran espada dorada-tu pagaras aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-y la batalla por el destino de Ooo y Aaa comenzo


	25. sin luz no puede haber oscuridad

**nota del autor nota extrema:  
**

**en serio perdon perdon perdonpor no habwer echo nada este mes perdon enerio es q an abido problemillas en mi casa en serio perdon perdonneme se q les eh fallado lo lamento si tengo muhca imaginacion tana que escirb o los capis de mi fic en libreta pero no eh podido escribirlos a la lap ufff es estrsenta mis problermas en serio pedonnenme les prometo que no es fallare con el final miren esto es lo poco que eh podido escribir en un mes pues mi lap la agarro a escondidas y no me dejan ir a un ciber uffffffff perdoneme y otra cosa soy flojo no floja no se preocupen la confucion la comprende muchos piensan que soy mujer XD el proximo capi lo subire en un tiempo que tenca en escribir sera la continuacion de este capi ya que vi los coemtarios y me asuste queria subirlo cunado estuviera listo pero veo que le eh fallado en serio perdon perdon asi que subi este poco que llevo**

* * *

Hora de aventura

Sin luz no puede haber oscuridad y sin oscuridad no pude haber luz

-MALDICIÓN-era la único que pensaban Marceline y el príncipe flama llevaban varios minutos luchado contra los malditos dragones junto a Fiona, cake, Billy y jake pero Marshall aun seguía inconsciente y Fiona lo protegía a capa y espada no se despegaba de el, Billy atestaba de golpes a los dragones que se le acercaban pero era inútil, jake y cake los trataban de mantener lejos de su alcance para al menos planear un algo pero era imposible, el príncipe con sus flechas las lanzaba sin fallar todas dirigidas el medio de los ojos pero era en vano, Marceline daba hachazos sin parar pero cada que causaba una rajadura la herida cerraba en un abrir y cerrar de ojos no había solución; entonces mientras seguía la batalla los criaturas lastimaban mas a nuestros héroes era terrible una de las criaturas lanzo de un solo golpe a jake y a cake hasta una las partes negras de la cueva donde la luz no llegaba

-AUCH ESO DUELO MUCHO-se quejo cake sobándose la nuca

-JA NO ME DIGAS GATA esto esta muy mal-decia jake pero en lo que se levantaba sintió que tocaba algo metalico pero estaba suave-que es esto-decia ya todo estaba en penumbras pero cuando logro abrir eso se fijo de algo-es…es… la mochila de fin esto esta mal-dijo tomando las espadas que contenía

-no puede ser fin nunca deja sus armas algo malo le debio pasar-decia cake muy asustada…pero entonces de la nada un enorme dragón se abalanzo sobre ellos pero jake tomo la espada de la familia y cake la espada de fuego y con el impulso que llevaba las espadas atravesaron la gruesa piel de la bestia y soltó un gran gemido de dolor y se con el calor de la espada de fuego el dregon se consumió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

-wow increíble-decia cake incorporándose pero un poco aturdida

-tenemos que ir con los otros para ayudarlos cake estas espadas están de lujo-se regocijo jake acariciando su espada de la familia

Mientras en la batalla Fiona seguía protegiendo el delicado cuerpo de Marshall aun seguía inconsciente la sangre parecía estar llenado su cuerpo pero nada no surtía efecto Fiona se desesperaba mas y mas

-marceline-grito Fiona-Marshall no despierta y esta mas frio de lo normal

-no se que ocurre ya debió haber despertado-gritaba dando hachazos a la cabeza de un dragon

-no me dejes por favor-le susurro al oído Fiona mientras sollozaba


	26. sin oscuridad no puede haber luz

Hora de aventura

Sin luz no puede haber oscuridad y sin oscuridad no pude haber luz

-MALDICIÓN-era la único que pensaban Marceline y el príncipe flama llevaban varios minutos luchado contra los malditos dragones junto a Fiona, cake, Billy y jake pero Marshall aun seguía inconsciente y Fiona lo protegía a capa y espada no se despegaba de el, Billy atestaba de golpes a los dragones que se le acercaban pero era inútil, jake y cake los trataban de mantener lejos de su alcance para al menos planear un algo pero era imposible, el príncipe con sus flechas las lanzaba sin fallar todas dirigidas el medio de los ojos pero era en vano, Marceline daba hachazos sin parar pero cada que causaba una rajadura la herida cerraba en un abrir y cerrar de ojos no había solución; entonces mientras seguía la batalla los criaturas lastimaban mas a nuestros héroes era terrible una de las criaturas lanzo de un solo golpe a jake y a cake hasta una las partes negras de la cueva donde la luz no llegaba

-AUCH ESO DUELO MUCHO-se quejo cake sobándose la nuca

-JA NO ME DIGAS GATA esto esta muy mal-decia jake pero en lo que se levantaba sintió que tocaba algo metalico pero estaba suave-que es esto-decia ya todo estaba en penumbras pero cuando logro abrir eso se fijo de algo-es…es… la mochila de fin esto esta mal-dijo tomando las espadas que contenía

-no puede ser fin nunca deja sus armas algo malo le debio pasar-decia cake muy asustada…pero entonces de la nada un enorme dragón se abalanzo sobre ellos pero jake tomo la espada de la familia y cake la espada de fuego y con el impulso que llevaba las espadas atravesaron la gruesa piel de la bestia y soltó un gran gemido de dolor y con el calor de la espada de fuego el dragon se consumió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

-wow increíble-decia cake incorporándose pero un poco aturdida

-tenemos que ir con los otros para ayudarlos cake estas espadas están de lujo-se regocijo jake acariciando su espada de la familia

Mientras en la batalla Fiona seguía protegiendo el delicado cuerpo de Marshall aun seguía inconsciente la sangre parecía estar llenado su cuerpo pero nada no surtía efecto Fiona se desesperaba mas y mas

-marceline-grito Fiona-Marshall no despierta y esta mas frio de lo normal

-no se que ocurre ya debió haber despertado-gritaba dando hachazos a la cabeza de un dragon

-no me dejes por favor-le susurro al oído Fiona mientras sollozaba, pero entonces como si nada Marshall abrió los ojos de par en par pero sus ojos eran extraños estaban fuera de orbita-Marshall-le susurro Fiona pero en vez de que Marshall le respondieria dulcemente solo escucho

-SANGREEEEEE-Marshall esta descontrolado se incorporo rápidamente,sus colmillos habían crecido mas de lo normal y estaba dispuesto a atacar a Fiona si no fuera por que

-Fiona quítate de ahí-le grito Billy a lo lejos pero ella no se movio Fiona estaba pasmada del miedo vei toda aterrorizada ese Marshall tan macabro nunca lo había visto asi pero Billy al ver que Fiona no se movía se abalanzo contra Marshall en el ultimo momento pero Marshall estaba fuera de si y simplemente dio un fuerte golpe a la quijada de Billy y lo mando a volar

-Marshall por favor tranquilo soy yo Fiona no me recuerdad-dijo Fiona casi llorando con la espada temblándole en la mano, pero Marshall solo dejo salir un alarido y se precipito contra Fiona pero alguien mas la ayudo era cake y jake que aparecieron rebotando por las paredes con las espadas de fin

-a ver vampirito deja a mi niña en mas-le grito cake tratando herir a Marshall pero el solo lo esquivaba muy fácilmente lo que hizo que cake callera

-de mi no te escapas Marshall-decia jake heriendolo con las espada de la familia

-agggghhhhhh-gemio por un segundo perod luego vio algo que lo saco fuera de si mucho mas vio que la espada estaba echa de sangre lo que lo puso contra jake-SANGREEEEE.-grito abalanzándose contra jake

-sueltame pequeño pedazo de ¡"#$%&-Marshall estaba a punto de morder a jake pero…

-tu te me clama ahorita mismo primito-grito Marceline agarrando a Marshall por la camisa y aporreándolo contra la pared-

-SANGRRREEEE-seguia diciendo Marshall y tomando por el cuello a marcy

-no no recapacita Marshall mira esos dragones ellos tiene sangre-dijo apuntando débilmente a los dragones que quedaban en pie

-HAMBREEE-dijo soltando a marceline y mirando hacia los dragones-SANGRRREEEE

Al caer Marceline Marshall se apresuro por su "cena" deliberadamente encajo sus diente en los dragones que no podían hacer nada contra el vampiro ellos gemían de dolor su hambre era talque descarnaba pedazos de piel a mordidas agigantadas la sangre manchaba toda su cara no podía pensar solo era HAMBRE Y SANGRE al acabarse el banquete Marshall aun tenia hambre y volvió su vista a el grupo de héroes se habían reagrupado y estaban en posición de ataque y se abalanzo contra ellos

-no Marshall no –gritaba marcy no quería lastimas a su primo pero entonces

-no por favor Marshall no-decía casi susurrando Fiona interponiéndose entre el y sus amigos

Masrshall solo se quedo quito viendo la triste cara de Fiona veía como caían las lagrimas de Fiona al piso

-por favor Marshall recuerdame soy yo Fiona la que te ama-decia llorando sin parar

Marshall solo veía como sus ojos tan azules se cristalizaban en amrgura entonces-FIONAAA-dijo casi susurrando limpiándole los ojos con uno de sus frías manos-Fiona-dijo Marshall volviendo en si—pero…que jodidos-dijo viendo sus manos que estaban manchadas de sangre y ver las caras despavoridas de sus amigos-oh no que ize-se lamento al ver que toda la cueva estaba cubierta de sangre-no no me toquen-decian haciendo a un lado a Fiona-so…soy un monstruo

Pero nadie decía nada la única que se le acerco fue Fiona-no no lo eres-le dijo limpiándole con su mano la boca-

-pe…pero Fiona no te diste cuenta soy…-decía cubriéndose la cara Marshall

-eres un vampiro incomprendido-le dijo solo para animarlo pero la verdad esta aterrada-ademas-decía muy coquetamente-te amo-esto ultimo le dijo estanpandole un beso a Marshall a pesar de estar manchado de sangre, Marshall apenas comprendía la situación pero sentía un gran calor recorriendo todo su cuerpo un calor tan agradable

Todos los demás solo miraban la conmovedora y aterradora escena mpues Marshall estaba todo cubierto de sangre y Fiona lo besaba, cake estaba algo asustada por su hermana pero no dijo nada desde hace tiempo se había fijado que entre Marshall y Fiona había algo, marcy seguía con cara de WTF pero muy tranquila, el príncipe flama ja quien lo viera parecía estallar de celos mas sin embargo no lo era mas bien era una mezcla de confusión y alegrías-

-emmmm chicos creo que debemos seguir-interrumpió Billy interponiéndose entre ellos-Marshall estas mejor-le pregunto Billy tomándolo por el hombro

-si mejor disculpen por mi actitud es que…en serio perdón-decia muy triste mirando a todos

-no te preocupes Marshall se como se siente-le dijo Marceline para animarlo

-si viejo pero en serio no te conocía-dijo jake

-pensé que nos ibas a matar-le replico cake

-ya les dije lo siento chicos no debió pasar pero creo que le debo la vida a Fiona-dijo Marshall mirando la venda ensangrentada de Fiona-te debo la vida

-ya estuvo bien de disculpas debemos seguir-dijo algo enojado el príncipe flama-tenemos que encontrar a mi hermana y ahora a finn-dijo mas enojado al recordar que finn no estaba

-es cierto príncipe debemos-seguir dijo Billy tomando su viendo hacia la oscuridad de la cueva-antes de que todo se pierda…

Entonces nuestro grupo intrépido de héroes se adentro a la penumbra de la cueva donde tenias ahora una complicación finn ya no estaba algo que irritaba a jake; al seguir caminando se encontraban con rastros de quemones por todos los lados de las paredes…

-mi….mi hermana ah estado por aquí esta…esta es su esencia-decía tocando los quemones

-debemos estas cerca-decia Fiona-pero ¿por que estaría quemada la pared?

-aquí hubo una lucha-dijo Marcy inspeccionando cada centímetro de la quemadura

Esto deja helado a el príncipe ¿pelea? Su hermana era violenta él lo sabia pero ella siempre ganaba entonces donde estaba el…

-CHICOS VENGAN RAPIDO POR AQUÍ-grito Marshall a unos metros del grupo-

Todos de repente volvieron la mirada a Marshall para ver lo que había visto todos corrieron tan rápido como podían en el caso de Marceline flotaba entonces lo que vieron dejo sin aliento a la príncipe…tendida en el suelo de la cueva estaba el cuerpo tan pálido y sin vida de la princesa flama

-no…no—NOOOOOO-grito el príncipe al ver con horror el cuerpo de su hermana-no no puede ser flamita despierta por favor no no por favor-decía estando de cuclillas ante el cuerpo frio de su hermana y viendo la gema negra de su pecho

-ya ya chico no podemos hacer nada…-decía Marshall tocando el pulso de la princesa flama –esta muerta-dijo bajando la mirada lo cual imitaron todos los demás

-pe…pero no es posible-dijo susurrando-debi protegerla por que nunca estuve a su lado-decia llorando-esto esto es mi culpa-

-no no lo es-dijo Billy –el lich como antes y ahora ah matado a costa de lo que sea es alma maldita entre todas la tierras asi que no es tu culpa

-ay maldición-dijo Fiona quitando la vista de el príncipe y ahora mirando a algo peor-maldición el…el gorrito de finn-dijo acercándose y tomado con sus manos el gorro ensangrentado de finn-

-esto esta fresco no lleva mas de 5 minutos-decia Marshall oliendo la sangre del gorro a lo cual todos se quedaron mirándolo muy extrañados menos el príncipe flama que seguía llorando-em lo siento la costumbre jeje-

-pero si acaba de suceder donde esta…-decia Marceline pero su voz se quebró al ver algo que la dejo totalmente asustada, confundida y sorprendida…el lich y finn peleaban las alturas de la cueva


	27. alas de oro y plata

**he vuelto chicos jejeje aqui como lo pidieron el capi gracias por sus comentarios y palabras de aliento jejeje ahora disfruten **

Hora de aventura

Alas de oro y plata

-TU…TU LA MATASTE MALDITO-gritaba finn mientras combatía al lich, ah finn le habían salido enormes alas de ángel y tenia un tremendo poder mas sin embargo el lich no parecía preocupado

-JAJA CREES QUE ME VENCERAS HUMANO-decía esquivando los golpes de finn con una facilidad increíble casi inperciptible

-NO TE MUEVAS-decía finn blandiendo la espada y tratando de tocarlo pero era inútil al rozar la espada con la piel del lich este parecía no afectarle ni abrirle herida alguna

-JA eres un mocoso que se dice se héroe-se reía el lich-creo que ya estuvo bien de juegos -dijo mientras su aura oscura se notaba mas y su corona se tornaba dorada-mi turno-dijo y al instante una gran masa de energía oscura salió de las manos del lich e impacto en finn directamente al pecho lo que lo lanzo hasta la pared de la cueva con una fuerza descomunal lo que le izo un gran grieta a la pared finn se retorcía del dolor

-agggggghhh- gemía el dolor era incomparable-no debo rendirme dijo en un susurro-ya sangraba de la frente

-jajaja pensé que seria mas fuerte que eso se esta haciendo aburrido-dijo con un bostezo-creo que es hora de matar-dijo sacando y afiliando sus enormes garras de demonio se acercó un poco a finn y cuando estaba a punto de darle el golpe final finn vio como una destello salía del cuello del lich-aggghh pero que …-dijo con mucho dolor el lich al ver un poco asombrado como una flechas de fuego le había atravesado la nuca-¿QUIEN SE ATREVE?-dijo volteando a ver a su alrededor t y debajo de el

-YO ME ATREVO-dijo el príncipe flama aun apuntando al lich con el arco-TU ASESINO-dijo con los ojos tan rojos como el infierno

-JA MIRA QUIEN HABLA PRINCIPITO-dijo sacándose la flecha como si nada-TU Y YO SOMOS IGUALES-reía el lich pero entonces..

-ja no lo creas imbécil-dijo una voz detrás del lich-jeje ola me extrañaste-

-TUUUU-dijo sorprendido el lich al ver a Marshall

-jajaajaja-se reía pues empuñaba su enorme hacha de un filo-solo te doler un monton-dijo rápidamente y le dio un gran golpe y fue tan grande el impacto que el lich salió disparado en picada hacia el suelo pero el lich simplemente evito el impacto con tan solo levitar un poco mas fuerte

-je y creo que igual a mi extrañas mas no-dijo una voz detrás del lich

-tuu también-dijo sorprendido al ver a su enemigo de antaño…-Billy-exclamo con furia y odio

Pero no reacciono solo el lich sintió como una espada le quemaba el pecho –agggghhh maldición-se quejaba terriblemente-

Mientras finn seguía incrustado en la pared de la cueva no se movia-

-hermanito que te paso-dijo jake se había estirado hasta la altura de la cueva lo tomo de la cintura y lo bajo al piso donde estaban Marceline, Fiona y cake totalmente asombrados por lo que veían ante sus ojos-

-finn…finn que te paso-decía atónita viendo las enormes alas de finn y su brillante armadura que despedía un gran fulgor

-es….es su aura Fiona ah tomado una forma física pero eso necesita años de entrenamiento a finn siquiera sabia que era hasta hace unos días-dijo mirando a los ojos a finn que parecían estar sollozando

-hermanito ¿estas bien?-dijo limpiándole las lagrimas-

Finn no respondía solo lloraba amargamente y sangraba, siquiera alzaba la mirada su rostro permanecía en las sombras

-ella. Esta…esta…muerta es por mi culpa-decía sin aliento como si su poca parte de alma de se desvaneciera en los ecos de la batalla

Entonces Marceline lo acaricio levemente su cabellera ahora de un color gris como la niebla espesa de la noche –finn, finn escucha ya no podemos hacer nada-le dijo tiernamente-pero será otro momento para llorar tenemos que vencer al lich esa es la prioridad ahorita-

Finn sentía como su dolor lo consumía por dentro pero era verdad no podían dejar vivo el lich no podían dejar que matara toda Ooo y Aaa

-bien tenemos que detenerlo-dijo finn alzando si mirada pero en ese momento sintió como un dolor se punzaba en su espalda-AAAAAGGGGGHHHHH-gritaba de dolor

El lich había evadido todos los ataques de Marshall y el príncipe por lo que se apresuró a envestir a finn por la espalda y le enterró sus enormes garras de demonio afiladas en su espalda pero entonces…

-SUELTALO IMBECIL-dijo Marceline y jake a la vez la ira corría por sus venas ; jake se movio como un rayo y con su manos de goma saco las garras del lich del cuerpo de finn de un tiron y lo lanzo a hacia el aire donde Marceline ya lo esperaba con su enorme hacha

-esta me la debes susrro-dandole una gran hachazo en el pecho del lich y mandándole a volar mas alto pero…

-SUFICIENTE-grito en el acto de quedo inmóvil levitando y mirando a su alrededor con una cautela y una sombría mirada que asustaba a cualquiera-USTEDES SON SOLO UNOS NIÑOS JUGANDO A SER CABALLEROS-dijo creando una masa de mano oscura en su mano izquierda

-COME TE ESTAS-grito el príncipe disparando una lluvia de flechas de fuego

Pero algo paso los flechas no atravesaron al lich siquiera los toco tan solo cayeron repentinamente-NIÑOS….TAN SOLO SON UNOS NIÑOS-dijo cerrando su puño y en el momento todos nuestros héroes se desplomaron en el suelo y no se podían levantar sus cuerpos pesaban mucho

-USTEDES SOLO JUEGAN A SER HEROES ; SOLO Billy SERIA UN DIGNO ADEVERSDARIO PERO YA ES VIEJO Y MANCO JAJAJAJA-se regocijaba pasando por los cuerpos abatidos de nuestros héroes incluso finn que sangraba mucho-USTEDES…DEBO ADMITIRLO HAN DEMOSTRADO PELEA LO RECONOZCO PERO SE ACABO EL JUEGO-decía mientras miraba la cabeza de Marceline-TU REYNA VAMPIRO-dijo tomándola de su cabellera negra-ERES MUY HERMOSA LASTIMAS QUE TENGA QUE MATARTE-

-jodete-maldito-dijo con mucha rabia e ira

-JAJAJA NO ESTAS EN POCICION DE INSULTAR-dijo aventando su cabeza contra el solido suelo-PERO POR QUE EMPEZAR CON LA REYNA MEJOR CON EL HERMANO-dijo mirando hacia a jake

-NO NO A EL NO TE LE ACERQUES-farfullo finn con una ira inmensa había perdido a el amor de su vida no perdería ahora a su hermano

-a mi no me digas lo que tengo q hacer-dijo sin mirar a finn y dirigiendo se a jake-

-NO NO NOOOOOO-gritaba finn trataba de levantarse pero era inútil no se despegaba del suelo

Jake no decía nada solo trataba de ni no gritar para no angustiar mas a su hermano y por su cabeza pasaban muchas cosas ¿lograría escapar su hermano? ¿podrían derrotar al lich? ¿volveria a ver a su esposa?

-JAJA DESPIDETE PERRO-dijo alzando sus enormes garras-

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-grito finn y en ese momento sus a las se desplegaron pero esta vez eran diferentes cada una se había tornado de un color diferente una de color dorado y otra de color plata y en ese momento estas se interpusieron entre jake y el lich

-PERO QUE….-dijo el lich confundido y luego vio la cara llena de rabia de finn

-HOY NADIE MAS MORIRA AAAAAA-grito y con sus alas lo aventó hacia la pared

-JA EL NIÑO SE ENOJO BIEN-dijo sonriendo el lich-VEAMOS QUE TAL PELEAS BAJO PRESION-y en ese momento sus amigos comenzaron y a gritar y retorcerse de dolor

Estaba usando su control mental y los hacia experimentar sus peores pesadillas y peores recuerdos.

-NO NO DEJALOS EN PAZ TU ME QUIERES A MI DEJALOS-dijo mirando con horror la terrible escena Y ya no podía contenerlo su furia despiadada-MALDITOOOO-y de sus alas algunas plumas se desprendieron pero estas eran dagas afiladas que salieron a una velocidad despampanante contra el lich

-ay joder-susurro el lich todas las dagas lo atravesaron y muchas se le encajaron en el corazón y el rostro y las demás en los brazos y termino clavado en la pared de la cueva

**bien bien hasta aqui esten atentos por tal vez mañana suba el proximo capi si asi como lo oyen se llamara "desiciones" asi que recuerden que siempre es hora de aventuraaaaaaaaa**


	28. desiciones

**bien me estoy poneindo al dia gracias de antemano me alagan mucho con sus reviews en serio o soy un gran escritor graicia alegran mis dias mucho mucho (un super abrazo a todo mis lectores) en serio los adoro mañano subo un capi mas cre esos seran los ultimo de esta historia para seguir con mi otro fic "¿esto es real?" para quien no lo sepa se trata de que finn despierta de un como de 3 años en nueva york y se cuenta que Ooo fue solo un sueño pero en el mucndo real ay gente q se prece a a sus amigos en Ooo (es finnflame eeee)  
**

Hora de aventura

Decisiones

Todo parecía haber terminado el lich clavado en la pared e inmóvil sin respirar sin emitir algún sonido finn veía como el lich parecía vencido pero esto no le importo sus amigos seguían en el piso inmóviles el dolor caudado por el lich los había dejado a la mayoría inconscientes

-chicos, chicos ¿están bien?-dijo mientras sus alas desaparecían en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y su cabello se volvía a tornar rubio; se acercó primero a jake para ver su estado-¿viejo estas bien?-le dijo mientras lo volteaba

Jake no respondía ni siquiera movía un dedo –Fiona Fiona - grito mirándola-ella estaba de espaldas apenas respirando no le respondía

-finn…finn-decía muy débilmente una voz; finn se volteo y lo vio. Era Marshall esta totalmente débil y muy acabdo-fiii..fiiiona ; finn ¿esta bien?-dijo arrastrándose por el suelo y mirando a finn

-viejo tranquilo esta bien respira aun-dijo acariciándole el cabellos a Fiona-pero jake ni los demás hablan

En ese momento Marshall se dispuso a tomar los signos vitales de los demás, pero se tomo mas tiempo con Fiona; pero finn seguía tan destrozado tan herido su princesa había muerto y no podía resignarse sentía como la angustia lo torturaba pero…

-que fue eso-dijo Marshall volteando a ver escucho como la cueva crujía-

Finn miro igual a su alrededor sintió como un frio le recorría la espalda y automáticamente miro hacia donde estaba el lich

-JAJA creíste que unas simples dagas lograrían detenerme-decía el lich que parecía hacerse humo entre la dagas de la pared-debiste ser mas inteligente-haciendo una terrible mueca

Finn miraba con mucho mas temor eso el lich seguía vivo y no parecía haberse debilitado es mas parecía mas fuerte y en ese instante el lich se precipito contra finn

-FINN NOOO-grito Marshall pero no podía siquiera volar y su hacha no estaba con el

-es hora de terminar esto-le susurro-pero antes-en ese momento volvió ah hacer que sus amigos gritaron de dolor usando su control mental-

-no no por favor –decía casi llorando-no los mates-

-y crees que me importan tus sentimientos héroe, UNA VIDA NO SIGNIFICA NADA PARA MI-decía con una sonrisa en el rostro-pero por que mejor ¿no?-al decir esto el lich alzo su mano contra finn y este comenzó a sumirse en un profundo transe

Finn sentía como la luz se iba de sus ojos y como su piel se volvía tan fría como la gélida brisa del invierno, comenzó a sentirse tan distante de todo como si fuera lo único que existiera y entonces comenzó a vislumbrar un destello entre aquella oscuridad infinita; comenzó a caminar hacia ella y vio algo que no se lo creyó era la princesa flama estaba tan sonriente como siempre

-princesa princesa-comenzó a gritar finn y correr hacia ella con los brazos abiertos pero al llegar a ella comenzó a notar que estaba mas pálida de lo normal que su cabello no era tan rojo y diamante era negro

-¿princesa?-dijo con angustia

-JAJAJA NO LA LOGRASTE SALVAR-le silbaba el viento-fuiste débil-

-NO NO NO-entonces finn se tiro al piso y se tapaba el rostro

-no eres un héroe-le seguía diciendo-todos contaban contigo-decia con una voz tan desgarradora-toda Ooo y Aaa eras su única esperanza….tus amigos mueren-

-para para por favor-

-ellos confiaban en ti, eras su esperanza ahora sufren por tu incompetencia-se reía-

Finn sentía como la depresión le inundaba el alma como la soledad se hacia evidente no podía sentía como su alma dejaba su cuerpo; que importaba ya todo su amor había muerto s el lich tenia todas las de ganar; el iba a morir por mano del lich o el rey flama que mas importaba…pero que estaba pensando no podía olvidar su responsabilidad sus amigos aun estaban vivos podía derrotar solo podía ganarle al lich

-no tu…tu eres el débil no pudiste destruir todo antes y no podrás ahora-dijo con mucha valentía- y siento pena por ti-

En ese momento todo quedo despejado finn abrió los ojos el lich parecía rabioso y aturdido-no no tu no puedes….nadie había podido

-siempre hay una primera vez lich-entonces finn volvió a transformarse e un ángel con armadura pero esta ves su fulgor era mas intenso parecía arder en llamas

-no no yo soy el lich el ser mas fuerte del mundo-dijo tratando de dañar a finn tirándole esferas de energía oscura pero finn las recibía y no le hacían mella

-esto no es posible-decía el lich sin aliento entonces finn lo elevo hasta arriba y lo tomo del cuello-no me puedes matar ni siquiera atrapar no tienes el guantelete de finn

-que no te hayan podido matar no significa que no puedas morir-le dijo con ira finn

Entonces con sus alas finn atrapo al lich lo envolvió como un capullo-suel…suéltame-rugía el lich

-NUNCA-finn se aferraba mas usaba toda la fuerza que tenia y entonces cuando tuvo al lich totalmente atrapado sus alas comenzaron a arder como el sol el lich gemía de dolor

-regresare siempre lo are el mal nunca se acabara-grito en su ultimo aliento

-pero siempre estará el bien para detenerlo aaaaaaa-y entonces en esa fracción de segundo el lich se hizo cenizas dejo de existir se desvaneció al fin un terrible serie de peligros había terminado pero …la cueva comenzó a temblar

-AYYYY y ahora que-se quejo finn mirando a su alrededor la cueva se derrumbaba-AY NO-miro rápidamente a los demás y se fijo que seguían inconscientes y no podía llevarse a todos ; entonces rápidamente de apresuro hacia ellos tenia que despertarlos

-JAKE, FIONA, MARSHALL, MARCELINE, BILLY, CAKE DESPIERTEN TODE SE CAE-grito mientras los sacudía con violencia para despertarlos pero era inútil ninguno respondía no podía abandonarlos en ese momento

-finn…finn -decía débilmente Marceline

-Marceline ¿esta bien?-le dijo tratando de levantarla

-¿Qué pasa y el lich?-dijo sin aliento

-esta muerto pero luego habrá explicaciones tenemos que irnos la cueva se derrumba-

-no puedo moverme estoy demasiado débil-se lamento-dame tu sangre

-¿Qué?-se asombro finn-me convertirás en vampiro

-no solo te morderé no te inyectare el veneno-le sonrió

-bien-entonces finn alargo su brazo-no te pases eh

Entonces Marceline hinco sus afilados colmillos en la muñeca de finn y comenzó a beber su sangre pero algo pasaba marcy no se detenía-Marceline ya ya basta

-perdona finn tenia sed y tu sangre es muy rica-se limpio los labios y comenzó a levitar y se puso en la espalda a Fiona y en unos de sus brazos llevaba a el príncipe flama y en otro brazo a Marshall; mientras finn tomaba la mochila que había perdido y a jake y cake y los hacia diminutos y los guardaba en ella y a Billy se lo puso en la espalda estaba a punto de irse cuando de pronto sintió como le faltaba algo…era su princesa aun yacía en el suelo frio de la cueva y no la dejaría sola aunque solo quedara su cuerpo sin vida

-MARCELINE ESPERA-grito pues Marcy ya se apresuraba a irse l el techo se caía a montones

-FINN NO QUE DA TIEMPO EN UN MOMENTO QUEDARESMOS SEPULTADOS VIVOS-

Pero sin hacer caso tomo el cuerpo de su amada y se aferro a ella-nunca te dejare sola-le susurro aunque sabia que no podía escucharla

Entonces en ese instante se oyó como un gran bloque de piedra crujía y se rompía y eso fue lo que marco la ida; finn comenzó a correr como nunca detrás de Marceline que levitaba pasaban por todo el largo de la cueva que parecía encogerse mas y mas

-no no lo lograremos finn-le dijo Marceline

-aun ay una oportunidad-de nuevo le volvieron a salir sus alas de ángel y voló aun mas rápido que Marceline-SUJETATE DE MI PIERNA-

Y Marceline lo hizo y finn volaba a toda velocidad la cueva caía en una oscuridad suprema …pero si al fin en un ultimo rayo de esperanza lograron salir con mucha dificultad ; salieron pero de uqe forma Marcy salió volando pues el peso que llevaba era excesivo y se estrello contra el suelo y finn al salir una de sus alas se golpeo con la pared de la cueva y no pudo mantener el vuelo y de igual manera cayo al piso

-AGGH eso dolió mucho-dijo mirando a sus amigos-¿estas bien? –

-si, si estoy bien-dijo mientras reincorporaba-¿y los demás?

Entonces finn vio a sus amigos y se sorprendió que todos ya estaba despiertos al parecer la ciada los había despertado-chicos chicos están bien-se precipito a ellos

-¿Qué paso?¿donde estamos?-pregunto Billy muy desesperado-¿y el lich?

-lo destruí Billy-dijo algo orgulloso

-pero…no entiendo-decía sin comprender-necesitabas el guantelete

-no fue necesario lo destruí para siempre-

-ayyyyy ¿Qué paso?-decía Fiona quien despertaba pero entonces sintió como alguien la abrazaba por la espalda

-FIONAAAA estas bien-le dijo Marshall que estaba todo golpeado

-oh eres tu un segundo ¿Dónde esta el lich? Y ¿y finn?-se asusto Fiona

-ya ya tranquila Fiona el lich fue destruido –le dijo con gentileza Billy-al fin se acabo

De repente la mochila de finn comenzó a sacudirse y de la nada salieron cake y jake de la mochila

-oye no vuelvo a entrar ahí-dijo jake molesto

-yo tampoco aunque me hayas salvado la vida-dijo igualmente cake

-lo siento chicos-dijo algo bromista finn

En ese momento a Fiona se le figuro una amplia sonrisa en la cara-hey flamita al fin se acabó-le dijo pero el príncipe no celebraba estaba junto al triste cuerpo de su hermana-¿flamita?

Todos voltearon a ver aquella conmovedora escena

-no-sollozaba el príncipe flama

-puedes matarme-le dijo finn por la espalda de el príncipe flama

Este se volteo y lo miro fijamente y dijo-no te matare, ni siquiera te llevare ante mi padre

Esto dejo totalmente confundido a finn-pero no se supone que tu…

-mira finn en estos pocos días que te eh conocido me di cuanta de por que mi hermana se enamoro de ti eres un gran chico alguien con corazón y un alma invaluable y no fue tu culpa que esto haya pasado-dijo aun mirando a finn-sin embargo no podemos revivir a mi hermana y mi padre querrá tu cabeza a cualquier costo tendrás que vivir escondido

Finn entonces ya no escucho mas al príncipe de repente de quedo mirando a la princesa tan palida tan muerta cayo de rodillas y no pudo contener sus lagrimas la había perdido; había ganado la libertad de todas las tierras pero había perdido la vida de su amor; los demás no sabían que decir ya todo había acabado habían ganado, pero no podían dejar de sentir un profundo dolor en sus corazones

-"si tan solo hubiera sido mas fuerte si tan salo hubiera tenido tiempo"-pensaba finn pero el hubiera no existía;-"i tan salo hubiera una forma de regresarla a la vida"- pensaba finn el daría su vida por eso pero de repente-JAKE PASAME MI MOCHILA-grito inesperadamente

Jake asustado por el comportamiento de su hermano al darle la mochila finn comenzó a buscar como loco en ella algo importante-finn ¿que buscas ¿-

Finn no respondía solo seguía buscando-finn que diablos haces-le dijo Marceline pero entonces Marceline se cayo y vio lo que finn busaca , de su mochila había sacado lo que parecía una flama muy hermosa

-es un tele transportador-dijo finn-me lo regalo la princesa flama en mi cumpleaños

-un segundo…espera finn no harás lo que yo estoy pensado-dijo Billy alarmado-tal vez no regreses

Pero ya era tarde finn cayo inconsciente sobre el cuerpo de la princesa flama


	29. Te seguire hasta el fin de las estrellas

**bien aqui esta el capi nuevo yu jo el prox capi es el ultimo jejeje pero no se que hacer D: lo tengo ya listo pero no me gusto pero quiero su opinion depende de los reviews me puueden decir si lo subo o no seria como un final alternativo**

* * *

**Hora de aventura**

**Te seguiré hasta el fin de las estrellas**

¿en donde estaba? Era su única pregunta todo estaba en tinieblas no se oía ni un alma no se veia nada todo en penumbras pero tenia muy claro su objetivo rescatar a su amada la cuestión era como ¿Cómo? Y en primer lugar ¿Dónde estaba? Se había tele transportado pero aun no sabia a donde llegaría con lo que había pedido comenzó a correr por todo su alrededor pero nada todo era como una si nada existiera pero de repente alcanzo a ver lo que parecía el cubículo de una taquilla de cine lo cual lo dejo muy confundido mas de lo que ya estaba y comenzó a andar hacia ella pero cada que se acercaba la taquilla parecía alejarse

-HEY NO ESPERA-le grito y esta vez finn corría mas aprisa corrió y corrió hasta a alcanzarla pero la taquilla se iba mas rápido pero finn se abalanzo sobre ella-ya te tengo-dijo triunfante entonces la taquilla no se movió y así finn logro ver que el cristal estaba oscuro como la noche- hola ay alguien-dijo con una voz muy débil pensó que nadie le respondería pero…

-VUELEVE CUANDO HAYAS MUERTO-dijo una voz a través del cristal

-¿Qué?-dijo desconcertado finn-en ¿en donde estoy?-dijo aturdido

-¿en serio?-dijo algo molestas la voz-estas en el inframundo el reino de los muertos donde sus almas vagan por toda la eternidad y yo soy LA MUERTE-dijo ala vez que el cristal se volvía transparente y se veía la vil muerte y de la nada un gran portón dorado y plateado apareció ante el-

Finn se quedo totalmente helado ¡estaba en el inframundo! No se la creía pero bueno era lo mas lógico a donde mas pudo a ver ido el alma de la princesa flama-

-regresa cuando estés muerto-le dijo muy enojado la muerte-ahora tengo mucho trabajo

-no me ire vengo a buscar a alguien-dijo muy valerosamente-vengo por el alma princesa flama

Al oir estas palabras la muerte se quedo pensativa-ummm princesa flama-dijo pensativo-oh si cierto la princesa que murió hace apenas unas horas

Ah finn en ese momento le brillaron los ojos de una forma muy aterradora-¿en donde esta?-dijo con algo de furia

-hey hey tranquilo niño dime ¿quien eres?-dijo algo burlonamente

-finn el humano-dijo mirando a los ojos los huecos ojos de la muerto

-un segundo finn el humano el finn el humano que destruyo al demonio del lich-dijo sorprendido

-si soy yo-dijo sorprendido

-oh niño las noticias corren rápido por aquí; hacia tiempo que debía haber muerto jejeje el muy maldito de ah salvado de muchas-dijo alegre-veo que preguntas por la princesa dime ¿Por qué tan interesado?

-es mi novia y el lich la asesino por mi culpa-se lamento finn dejando escapar algunas lagriamas

-oh ya veo mira niño venir hasta aquí al inframundo es algo de lo que se requiere valor y me admiro de ti muy pocos lo haces y no son tan jóvenes como tu; te puedo devolver a tu princesa como agradecimiento por haber matado al lich que era un terrible dolor de cabeza desde hace tiempo por su culpa tuve que trabajar el doble hace unos 200 años…pero esta es la cuestión al morir las almas tienen unos "cambios" pues el alma deja el cuerpo y mucho pasa en ese trayecto , te la puedes llevar pero si ella quiere-dijo dudoso

Finn se quedo confuso y muy nervioso que clase de cambios pudieron haber ocurrido-esta bien acepto pero …¿donde esta?-

-pasa-dijo mientras habría las puertas del portón-ella esta por esos prados jugando es algo curiosa sabes-dijo la muerte-recuerda solo te la podrás llevar si ella quiere-

Finn iba muy confiado con la idea que ella aceptaría al momento pero aun no sabia la terrible verdad…al traspasar el gran portón dorado noto que el inframundo no era tan malo todos parecían felices era un lugar relativamente normal habían muchos seres extraños a los que finn nunca había visto nunca debían ser seres mas antiguos que Ooo pero no debía distraerse debía encontrar a la princesa flama…al ir por los prados noto algo muy destellante por un manzano muy grande; era la princesa estaba totalmente distraída mirando el cielo sentada al pie del árbol, finn estaba rebosante de alegría estaba viendo a su amor tan radiante como siempre el corrió sin pensar a su encuentro con ella; ella aun no notaba la presencia de alguien mas solo miraba el cielo tan azul del inframundo

-PRINCESA PRINCESA-gritaba finn pero la princesa no hacia caso algo estaba mal al llegar hasta el árbol finn hizo una reverencia muy burlona para la princesa-hola mi lady jeje ay que irnos-dijo feliz y noto que la princesa no ardía es mas sus flamas no quemaban

Entonces la princesa miro a finn ella se sentía totalmente confundida-¿y tu quien eres?-le dijo mirándolo a los ojos

Finn se quedo pasmado con esta respuestas-soy yo finn tu novio-dijo algo asustado

-jejeje que extraño en el tiempo que llevo aquí nadie sabe su nombre ni siquiera yo se el mio-dijo algo risueña pero extrañada

En ese momento finn se dio cuenta cuales eran los cambios que la muerte decía todos al morir perdían la memoria-pero…pero soy yo finn que no me recuerdas éramos novios-dijo ya sollozando-y tu eras la princesa flama

-disculpa que te lo diga pero no conozco a ningún finn-dijo sin mirarlo-

-por favor no me digas que haz olvidado las tardes que pasábamos juntos, el cariño que nos dábamos-dijo cayendo ante ella de rodillas-yo te amo-y comenzó a llorar amargamente-si tan solo hubiera sido mas fuerte si tan solo hubiera podido sido mas rápido tu no me hubieras olvidado….-

Al ver tal comportamiento la princesa flama se extraño mas veía las lagrimas de finn correr por sus mejillas y comenzó a sentir un terrible sentimiento de nostalgia, veia los ojos tan azules de finn esa cabellera tan rubia como el sol y esa forma de llorar le llamo mas la atención, entonces toco una de las lagrimas de finn…

-¡auch!-dijo la princesa-jeje eres muy llorón niño –le dijo mientras le acariciaba su cabellera-tal vez no te conozco pero no se por qué siento que a tu lado estaré segura quiero ir contigo a donde me lleves-dijo feliz

Entonces finn con la mirada llorosa miro a la princesa que le daba una cálida sonrisa y el no puedo resistir darle un dulce beso el cual ella le correspondió no sabia por que lo hacia pero sabia que era lo mas bello que había echo…pero a lo lejos la muerte los observaba desde otro manzano que no estaba muy lejos

-jejeje el muy pillo lo logro-dijo para si la muerte-bueno creo que debo regresarlo-y sin previo aviso la muerte con un resplandor blanco de sus manos cubrió a a finn y al alma de la princesa y los devolvió al mundo…


	30. final alternativo

**olA esto es el final que hize pero en serio no me gusto lo lei y casi me queria matar esta no es mi mejor obra la verdad hubiera preferido no subirla pero aqui esta como les prometi dis fruten si es q les gusta pero si este es el final solo les quiero dar las gracias por haber leido este hunilde fic 38,847 visitas se que no es mucho pero me hizo sentir grande y especial gracias de todo corazon no se como agradecerles mejor ustedes hizeron de este fic un gran amigo para todos pues de aqui me despido de este fic y le seguire a esto es real  
**

**Hora de aventura **

**Al fin unidos**

Lo había logrado, lo había conseguido , su amada estaba con el la había podido regresar a la vida…

-aggghhh-gimio finn de dolor y asombro

-finn finn-corría hacia el jake totalmente asustado-hermanito regresaste-lloro en el hombro de finn

-viejo por que hiciste eso pudiste morir-dijo enojado Marshall

-lo hice por esto-dijo con una sonrisa mientras veia a su princesa flama que estaba tendida en el piso

-nena llegamos-le susurro al oído

Todos miraban a finn muy consternados de que estaba hablando, mas el príncipe flama, pero entonces quedaron todos perplejo veían como la princesa flama volvían a arder en llamas; nadie hablaba ni siquiera pestañaba era algo imposible. Entonces la princesa flama le susurro a finn

-te amo mi finn...-decia casi llorando-gracias por haberme traído de vuelta

-hermana-grito el príncipe corriando hacia ella-estas…estas viva-le dijo mientras la abrazaba-pense que te había perdido

-jeje también es un gusto verte -le dijo la princesa alejando un poco a su hermano de ella

-niña estas bien-decía Fiona que lloraba un poco de felicidad-pero…pero como

-si princesa ¿Cómo? Jejeje eso no importa Fiona ella esta viva-dijo Marshall

-yo creo saber que paso-dijo Billy-finn fue al inframundo a buscar a la princesa-dijo con una sonrisa-un acto valiente pero estúpido pudiste haberte quedado para siempre

-era un riesgo que tenia que tomar-dijo finn sin dejar de mirar a la princesa

-apuesto que no sabias que te podías quedar para siempre finn-se reía Marceline

-no importa Marceline-tomo la palabra la princesa –estoy aquí por finn y por finn es que estoy viva dijo levantándose del suelo-el lo arriesgo todo por mi

Entonces la princesa tomo a finn y le dio un dulce beso pero….

-AGGHHH QUEMA QUEMA-se quejo finn la princesa no tenia el hechizo de magia elemental por lo que sus llamas quemaban

-ay perdón se me olvidaba-dijo riéndose la princesa flama y todos se rieron con ella hasta finn-

-por fin acabo todo acabo-decía finn mirando al cielo

-bueno basta de tanto parloteo-decía el príncipe flama debemos ir reino de fuego antes del anochecer-si no mi papá mata finn-dijo algo alarmado el príncipe

-QUEEEEEE COMO QUE MI PADRE MATARA A FINN-dijo enojada la princesa

-em si jeje perdón pero papa le dio un ultimátum a finn si no te entrega hoy antes de media noche papa no dudara en matar a finn-le dijo el príncipe

-Y POR QUE DIABLOS NO LO EVITASTE-dijo aun mas enojada

-em estem…bueno es que yo-no sabia que decir

-te voy matar un dia de estos-dijo enojada

-ya ya no se peleen-dijo Marceline dándole un beso al príncipe flama lo que la princesa vio

-que…tu y el pero….¿como?-dijo súper confundida la princesa

-je larga historia hermana ahora tenemos que irnos-dijo el príncipe sacando el tele transportador del reino de fuego-bien pónganse alrededor mio-

Entonces todos hicieron lo que dijo el príncipe y estaban dispuestos a irse a casa

-esperen se me olvida-dijo el príncipe flama-se me olvida el hechizo anti-fuego no quiero que se quemen jajaja-les dijo perjurando el hechizo-bien vámonos…

Y después de tantos horrores que pasaron al finn lograron irse de ese sombrío lugar donde se auguraba la muerte y donde la cueva de los héroes se había ido…

Al llegar al reino de fuego gracias al tele transportador todos iban algo aturdidos muchos no habían viajo por este medio, Marshall estaba muy mareado al igual que Marceline, cake y jake.

-ajajajaj novatos-se reía el príncipe pero Marceline lo veía con una mirada furtiva-em quise decir ¿están bien?

-no hay tiempo para eso-dijo la princesa-hay que ir ahora-y tomo de la mano a finn y lo llevaba casi arrastrado al castillo, los guardias no siquiera pusieron resistencia pues bien enojo en la cara de la princesa

Al entrar al gran salón…

-PAPÁ ¿POR QUE QUERIAS MATAR A FINN?-le grito a su padre que estaba sentado en su trono

-por un motivo alguien debería pagar si tu murieras y ese debería ser finn-dijo molesto

-PERO NO TE DA DERECHO A ELEGIR CULPABLES-le grito mas fuerte

-ja apenas te veo y a si recibes a tu padre-dijo en forma de burla

-bueno como sea ya me tienes aquí ahora me voy-dijo y dio media vuelta

-como que te vaz-dijo levantándose de su trono

-si ya me viste finn cumplió el ultimátum bueno yo me voy-dijo sin voltear a ver

-en serio a veces pienso que dejaste se ser la princesa que eras antes-le dijo su padre pero en realidad el estaba feliz aunque no se notara a el no le gustaba enseñar sentimientos-esta bien vete pero regresa odio cuando no llegas-

-lo que digas papá-y la princesa salió de la mano con finn hasta donde estaban sus amigos-jeje bien arreglado ahora ¿A dónde?-dijo mirando a los demás

-bueno yo creo que a dormir-le dijo su hermano

-si princesita no es fácil pelear con un ser ancestral sabes-le dijo Marshall

-bueno yo ya eh terminado mi misión aquí-dijo Billy dando media vuelta-

-pero…adonde vaz-le dijo finn

-finn esta fue mi ultima misión por fin el lich esta muerto yo ya no tengo mas misiones, ahora deja que este pobre viejo tenga una vida tranquila-dijo mirando fijamente a finn

Finn no respondió tan solo asintió y vio como su héroe de antaño se iba del reino , solitario, acabado pero con un corazón feliz y satisfecho

Finn volteo a ver a sus amigos y vio a Fiona que estaba en los brazos de Marshall

-y por que ella esta ahí-le pregunto finn

-jeje se durmió debemos ir al dulce reino chicos mañana podremos hablar bien ahora estamos muy cansados-dijo mirando a el príncipe-nos puedes llevar flamita

-no hay problema-y el príncipe saco de su bolsa el tele transpostador al dulce reino-bien vamos…

Cuando llegaron al dulce reino todo estaba en silencio pero el castillo estaba iluminado-que raro ¿nos estarán esperando?-dijo Marceline

Al llegar al puente elevadizo del reino vieron que alguien los esperaba era la dulce princesa que estaba en bata y con el cabello amarrado

-supuse que llegarían hoy-dijo con una sonrisa-veo que tuvieron éxito-pues vio a la princesa flama junto a finn-¿y Billy?

-el se fue a casa-dijo alegremente finn

-deben estar muy cansados-dijo al ver que Fiona estaba dormida

-tu crees-dijo con sarcasmo jake y cake a la vez.

-bien bien pasen pasen –los apresuro-sus cuartos son los mismos de siempre menos para ti príncipe ya tienes un cuarto no dormirás hoy en el horno –dijo con gracia la dulce princesa

-jajaja dormiste en el horno-le dijo la princesa flama

-CALLaTE-dijo con mucho enojo

Entonces todos pasaron y fueron a sus dormitorios Marshall dejo a Fiona su amada en recamara casi no había cruzado palabra con ella pero mañana seria un buen dia,Marceline se despidió de su príncipe con un dulce beso su amor había florecido en poco tiempo-, cake y jake no pudieron resistir el sueño y cayeron rendidos en sus camas solo finn y la princesa no podían dormir

Finn tomo un baño para poder conciliar el sueño pero inútil no podía, la princesa tampoco podía había dado vueltas por todo su dormitorio y aun no podía dormir habían pasado tantas cosas en un día había sido tan difícil de comprender ella había muerto y revivido el mismo idea era como decía Marceline emocionalmente agotador…de repente la princesa oyo como crujía la puerta de su cuarto

-jeje se puede-le dijo finn que vestía un pantalón de mezclilla y una playera azul-

-si pasa-le dijo ella que estaba en el balcón de su cuarto mirando las estrellas-

-te sientes bien-le dijo finn pero ella no lo miraba

-si solo es que …ay finn cuando estuve encerrada por el lich imaginaba las peores cosas pensé que morirías y casi pasa –decia muy triste

-shhhh oye ya paso jeje es mas nuestro viaje fue algo divertido y a la vez peligroso-y finn le conto todo lo que había ocurrido incluso lo del diario de la princesa

-jajaja mañana matare a mi hermano no debe meterse con mis cosas-sonreia la princesa no le importaba mucho ese diario –oye finn que fue lo que pediste a el tele transportador nunca supe que fue-

-je todos piensan que pedí ir al inframundo pero…la verdad pedí esto pedí estar donde siempre estés tu-dijo algo avergonzado

-eso fue lindo-dijo mirándolo a los ojos-te amo finn

-y yo a ti-y en ese instante de amor sus bocas se unieron para demostrarse ese cariño que tanto se juraban se amaban, todo el mal había acabdo el mal se había ido por ahora el mal nunca se acaba pero tampoco el bien mientras haya el bien el mal nunca ganara el mal eso es en lo que finn creía y asi acaba nuestra aventura mis amigos con un simple beso a la luz de las estrellas sabiendo que el bien siempre triunfara y el mal nunca vencerá.

Fin.


	31. epilogo parte 1

loco estoy loco se me ocurio hacer un epilogo a esta historia ya que en el ultimo mes se disparo el numoro de visitas q habiatualmente tengoy wow yo me quede con una cara de oh dios mio si lo leen y bueno eso me dio muchas vueltas asi q decidi escrbir un poco mas aunq seria algo divertido no jejejeej bueno espero q esto les guste

* * *

Revelaciones

¡Vaya! Que noche había pasado nuestro héroe Finn nunca se había sentido así nuestro héroe en su vida era un calor tan tibio que recorría todo su ser sentía que su corazón se le salía del pecho ere realmente hermoso y placentero como volar por los aires en un día tan azul brillante, había sido una perfecta noche después de su peligrosa, fascinante y un poco macabra (ja un poco) aventura de su vida y ella su princesa tan amada por la cual literalmente viajo por ella hasta el inframundo estaba tan fresca tan hermosa con su espalda desnuda y su cabello parecía un angel caído tan temible pero a la vez tan tierno había experimentado lo más hermoso de su vida….ellos aun no despertaban de su noche de pasión casi desenfrenada, estaban abrazados totalmente desnudes con sus ropas al pie de la cama dormían tan tranquilos tan prístinos jaja tan enamorados hasta que…

-pzzzz….-le susurraba alguien al oído a Finn-oye Finn despierta-le seguía diciendo la voz

-mmmm que ya no mas mama-decia Finn muy aturdido

-jajaja despierta Finn no quiero despertar a tu desnuda princesa-le decía con un poco de gracia

-desanuda? Si es muy hermosa espera…QUEEEEEERE -dijo Finn de un grito no había caído en la cuenta que alguien los veía-MARSHALLLLLLLL-grito con mucha furia lo que despertó a la princesa,Marshall volaba por encima de la cama en la que estaba Finn y la princesa

-Finn ¿que pasa?-dijo adormilada-vuelve a mi…-aun se fijaba que Marshall estaba ahí sobre ellos los miraba con una cara tan graciosa-PERO QUE ¡#$%&/ MARSHALL-dijo totalmente enojada ella rápidamente se cubría sus pechos con una cara más roja de lo usual

-¿pero que haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste? ¿Qué VISTE?-esta ultima pregunta lo dijo aun mas asustado

-hey hey tranquilo viejo no vi nada-dijo con la mayor seriedad posible ya que estaba a punto de explotar de a risa-pero veo que te fue muy bien-dijo mirando al ver la ropa de Finn tirada por todo el piso-

-¿Y ENTOCNES QUE HACES AQUÍ?-dijo con ira la princesa flama-¿Cuánto TIEMPO LLEVAS AHÍ IMBECIL?-dijo a punto de explotar del coraje-

-no mucho jejeje verán me mandaron a buscar a Finn para que bajara a desayunar y fui a su cuarto pero gran sorpresa el nene no esta y bien a donde mas pudo haber ido-dijo con un gran sonrojo en la cara Marshall-entonces vine entre y vaya sorpresa…-esto ultimo no pudo contener la risa y la princesa no pudo aguntar

-TU ESTAS MUERTO-dijo lanzándole esferas de fuego directo a la cara y al cabello

-no…no no el cabello no-dijo esquivando el fuego que iba a una velocidad mortal

Ella no se fijaba pero estaba quemando LA CAMA y ella parecía en convertirse en su titan de fuego-PRINCESA PRINCESA HEY TRNAQUILI ME VAS A QUEMAR-dijo tratando de bajarse de la cama

Enseguida ella se apago la cama se comsumia con todo y Finn y ella casi sin aliento lo tiro de la cama para que no se quemara

-AYYY CALIENTE CALIENTE-dijo Finn mientras apagaba un poco de fuego de su cabello

-lo siento, lo siento Finn yo no quise….este perdón lo siento-decía mirándolo a los ojos pero en ese momento

-oigan que ocurrió se oyen gritos desde el vestíbulo…pero que pasaaaaaa-decia Marceline que había llegado corriendo pero al ver la escena la princesa flama totalmente desnuda pero claro tapada con la quemada sabana y Finn con el cabello un poco quemado e igual desnudo y al verlo se tapo la boca para evitar dar un grito de sorpresa pues solo basto ver eso para suponer lo que había pasado-marshall vámonos de aquí dijo mirando a su primo…pero entonces-

-oigan por que tanto ruidooooo-decia Fiona que iba vestida con un pantalón de mezclilla una blusa blanca y con unas vendas en los brazos y las muñecas, ella al ver se quedo totalmente paralizada por la sorpresa-fi…fin…Finn que…que-dijo apenas hablando

Ellos solo estaban totalmente sonrojados y avergonzados por haberlos encontrado asi pero Marceline fue en su ayuda-em fiona vámonos…vámonos-dijo apurándola para que no viera mas-y tu vampirito de pacotilla tiene que explicar mucho-dijo jalándolo del cuello de su camisa a cuadros-y empujo un poco a Fiona fuera de la habitación y a Marshall lo aventó y la darse vuelta Marceline le hizo un guiño a Finn y le dijo-tranquilos yo me encargo-y al decir esto la puerta se cerro y Finn y la princesa se miraron y no pudieron contener la risa

-JAJAJA Finn has sisdo lo mas gracioso de mi vida y lo mas vergonzoso-dijo Finn al verla ya no sabia si era un sonrojo a ira-

-JEJEJE igual yo-dijo muy sonrojado-aunque siento lastimas por el pobre de Marshall Marceline no tendrá piedad jajajaja-

-bueno creo que me debería de cambiar-dijo aun avergonzada y un poco sonrojada mientras recogí su ropa del piso-no me espíes eh-dijo con una sonrisa muy coqueta

-jejeje no prometo nada-dijo mirando su espalda totalmente desnuda y hermosa y el la tomo por la cintura y le comenzó a besar el cuello muy sensualmente-

-Finn travieso ya tenemos que bajar no queremos que nos vean otra vez-dijo dándole un beso

-esta bien deja me cambio-dijo tomando su ropa del suelo

Después de un rato Finn y la princesa bajaron al comedor del palacio donde todos esperaban hambrientos pues la dulce princesa le dio la orden a todos de no comer hasta que Finn y la princesa llegaran en la mesa Marceline estaba sentado en medio de fiona y Marshall y los saludo con una sonrisa muy enigmática como diciendo 'todo esta bien' y Marshall estaba sentado con la las piernas pegadas a el pecho y susurrando casi no se oia 'no debo decir nada, no debo decir nada' por lo que Finn supuso que Marceline le había amenazado de una forma tremenda, fiona por otro lado parecía algo pasamada incluso asustada digo no es que no supiera que era lo que hacían si no que le sorprendió ver a Finn casi desnudo para ella era como su hermano y casi no volteaba ver a Finn, en tanto lo demás los veian con mucha naturalidad, jake y cake solo los veían como si nada y la bonibel les dijo…

-al fin llegan ustedes dos ufff me muero de hambre-dijo algo enojada

-lo siento princesa es que estábamos ocupado-dijo Finn casi riendo

Pero la cabeza de Marceline decía 'si claro ocupados'

-no se preocupen-dijo levantándose de su asiento-el príncipe flama no nos acompañara esta en los prados del castillo practicando tiro al blanco bien que empiece el banquete-dijo anunciando el desayuno

Todos comenzaron a comer Finn y la princesa flama se sentaron juntos Finn comía unos dulces de manzana mientras la princesa flama comía algo de madera y carbón, todos comían muy a ngusto nadie hablaba todos muy callados, lo que comenzó a desesperar a Finn todo ere silencio y pensó que todos sabían y estuvo a punto de perder cuando la dulce princesa dijo…

-veo que estas cansado verdad Finn-le dijo mirándolo a los ojos

-emmm ….que….cansado no….¿por que?-dijo muy asustado mientras veía de reojo a la princesa flama

-je si cansado por lo de anoche…-al decir esto a Finn se le salía el corazón-la batalla y todo eso debes estar exhausto

-aaaaaa….si eso-un alivio para Finn

-pues descanza mucho esa noche dare otra fiesta en honor a ustedes que lucharon contra el lich-dijo con una sonrisa-y por que marcy tiene otro novio-esto lo dijo con una pequeña risa que Marceline escucho

-a ver princesita de chicle no digas nada si no quires dormir en la nochosfera-le dijo con ojos que echaban chispas

-ya marcy pensé que aguantabas una broma-dijo algo enojada-pero como sea bien chicos la fiesta es a las siete okey bueno me tengo que ir a ver los preparativos

Ja Finn había esquivado una bala pero la verdad estaba dispuesto a decir todo lo que había pasado a su hermano pero no sabia como aun asi hoy seria un día excelente….al terminar el desayuno todos partian a sus respectivos hogares Finn se despidió de su amada y se fue junto con jake de nuevo a su casa en tanto fiona como solo estaba de visita en Ooo vivía en el dulce reino en una habitación designada por la dulce princesa, la princesa flama se iba a ir a su reino para ponerse perfecta para Finn pero entes tenia que ir por el insoportable de su hermano el cual encontró en los prados practicando sus tiros…

-ja buen tiro-le dijo ella mirando el centro de la diana

-no, falle por mucho-dijo mirando aun mas al centro, parecía tener una vista de águila-vez falle por 5 milimetros

-presumido-dijo con una sonrisa-te burlas por que nunca he disparado una flecha

-te asustas con tan solo ver mi arco-se comenzó a reír el príncipe-

-como digas…tenemos que irnos-

- ¿A dónde?-le dijo sin mirarla-

-al reino debemos cambiarnos de ropa para la fiesta de esta noche-

-pues perdóname pero no ire odio las fiestas y tu lo sabes recuerdas la vez que casi destruyo el castillo por una rabieta mia ja no hermanita no voy-

-lo se pero…ira Marceline-dijo con una voz muy risueña

-emmmmm…estemmmm…okey vámonos-dijo cuardando rápidamente la flecha que iba a disparar

La princesa solo se reia en su mente nunca había visto a su hermano así por alguien y menos por una chica la cual era muy mayor para el. Partieron así hacia el reino de fuego


End file.
